Digimon Chaos Uprising: Anthology
by RGGod
Summary: All 10 volumes of Chaos Uprising rolled into one, slightly rewritten volume! This version is the true canon! Plot: Tyson, your average, slightly perverse 13 going on 14 year old, is pulled into the Digital World by a strange email. There he meets Azmon (OD), and they soon become partners, but no sooner than that does Tyson learn something about Azmon he hadn't been expecting. R & R
1. Vortex

_**Author's Note**_

First up, I don't own digimon, and I probably never will. I don't own Dragon Ball either, but that's going off on tangent. Let's just say, out of this whole story, the only things that I own are the human characters, Azmon and his digivolutions, and the mystery voice. This applies to every single chapter.

Now that that's out of the way (hopefully for good) let's get down to business. This is Digimon Chaos Uprising: Anthology. It's every single volume of Digimon Chaos Uprising rolled into one, with a few rewrites so that it's not technically the same. I hope you enjoy- RGGod.

* * *

_**Vortex**_

* * *

"Aw crap! Why can I never get these games to work?!" the boy shouted in exasperation at the mess of the install to the new digimon game he wanted to play. He could never figure out how to get them to work.

This boy was Tyson Datts, 13 (soon to be 14) years old, a native to Rapid City, North Dakota.

He looked around his cluttered mess of a room, stopping to stare at his action figures and video games. Soon his disappointment at his game installation turned to boredom and he began to look through some of his sites for any updates, finding none until he looked at his emails.

"Let's see, what's this?" he clicked on the new email from an unknown sender. A box appeared with some text, a textbox for input, and two buttons for yes and no. /Do you like digimon?/ he read the text in his head.

"Sure, why not? Let's see what this does," he clicked the yes button and a pop up box appeared. /I hope this doesn't turn into another survey, ah heck, I'm bored enough to do it anyway. Besides, Mom told me I can't go fishing today./ The pop up box asked if he wanted his own digimon.

"Hell yeah I do!" Tyson exclaimed as he typed away. Another pop up box appeared, this time asking if he would like to go to the digital world.

"Hmm, depends, is it like the one in Tamers or the one in the Adventure series?" he typed the question into the textbox. The text changed to read: sure.

"Why not?" he sighed as he typed, "Yes, I'd like to go to the Digital World." he laid back into his chair, "Sheesh, this is a well programmed surv- Waaahhhh!" suddenly a vortex flashing with greens, yellows, whites, and blues opened on his computer screen and sucked him up.

"_Hmm? Could he be the one? Yes, he should do nicely… hmhmhm,"_


	2. Partners! Wait, What!

_**Partners! Wait, What?!**_

* * *

The vortex opened in the sky and Tyson fell out.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! *crash*… Ow, what did I land on?" Tyson grumbled aloud after he landed on the ground.

"Get your ass off of me!" a voice shouted from underneath him.

"Huh? Whoooooah! Ow!" Tyson was roughly heaved over by something underneath him. He looked over at what had thrown him.

Standing before him was some sort of imp-like creature. It was roughly three–fifths his height (he was around 5 feet and a half inch tall), had a spike-like nose, three sharp claws (one of which served as a thumb) on each hand, two sharp claws for toes on each foot, and grayish brown skin. It had a necklace with a sharp fang on it and black bracers on its hands. Its green eyes were like upside down triangles with slitted pupils. Two purple… karate belts(?) were wrapped around its waist, and it wore a handkerchief mask that cover the lower half of its face. Oddest of all, some kind of dull grey tail/tentacle thing emerged from the back of its head.

"How long are you gonna stare at me for, kid?" the imp asked him grumpily.

"Are you a Digimon?" Tyson asked in wonder.

"Well what else would I be kid? The name's Azmon. What about you?" it asked.

/Oh shi-!/ " My name is Tyson Datts, and I'm…" he began.

Azmon stopped paying attention after the boy introduced himself. He studied the boy /Lessee, roughly 5 feet tall, wearing some type of tan shorts (with rolled up pants' sleeves) with a buckled belt, he has a blue short sleeved shirt with an orange circle with a single yellow star in the middle, shot and spiky black to really dark brown hair with a pair of goggles for no reas… wait! Why is he wearing goggles? No, focus, green eyes, and a pair of shoes… hmmm, nuthin' of value to me./

"Uh… what are you staring at?" Azmon suddenly noticed the boy speaking to him.

"Oh, nuthin'. So... how'd a human get in the Digital World?" Azmon asked, genuinely interested.

"Well I took a survey, answered some questions, clicked yes, and *vooooommm* I'm here!" Tyson explained, taking a quick look around while he did so to see that he was on a prairie near a forest and a stream.

"Huh. Sounds screwy. Well, l I might as well get goin', see ya arou- Owww!" as Asmon turned to leave he tripped on something. "Huh? What's this?"

"Huuh!" Tyson snatched it out of his hands. It was around 5 inches long–3 and half inches at its widest narrowing out lower to 2 inches with a 2 by 3.5 inch screen and two buttons on either side of the screen on the wider/upper area and a stylus attached to the narrower/lower part, and to top it off a strap on top with a hook he could attach to his belt. His eyes widened in surprise and excitement, "Oh yes, yes, yes! This means that I'm a tamer!" he looked at Azmon, "And you must be my partner!"

"Dafu-? Wait, I am no one's partner!" Azmon roared.

*beep* *beep* A message appeared on the device reading "Congratulations! You're a tamer!"

"U-Uh?" Azmon began to stutter.

"You heard it!" Tyson stood proudly beaming.

"No way! I ain't workin' with a human!" Azmon shouted as he ran away into the forest.

"Hey come back! We can be partners!" Tyson shouted as he quickly fell behind the faster Azmon.

After he had lost him, Azmon took a moment to catch his breath, "Whew, that was-"

"AAAAAAAAH!" a scream echoed through the forest.

"Ah the kid! Oh you stupid frikkin' conscious!" Azmon shouted as he turned around and headed to the screaming boy.

"Uhh-uhh, hi?" Tyson squeaked to the giant dragonfly. Suddenly his Digivice gave a display.

*beep*

**Yanmamon**

**Level: Champion**

**Attribute: Data**

**Dragonfly digimon that usually fly in swarms. Their Thunder Ray attack shoots out a beam of electricity at their opponent!**

"Nice dragonfly?" Tyson squeaked again as the dragonfly drew closer.

"Thunder R-!" Yanmamon announced before it was struck by Azmon.

"Demon rush!" Azmon cried as he hit Yanmamon with a tackle covered in hellfire. He turned to the startled human, "Tyson, come on! Let's go before he calls the whole swarm over!"

"Right!" Tyson answered as they ran out of the forest and came out near a town. "Whew! Thanks a lot!"

"Well we're friends, ain't we?" Azmon replied.

"You m–mean?!" Tyson stammered in excitement.

"Hey! I said we were friends, not partners!" Azmon said in defiance.

"Okay, and I was really hoping to see if I could get you to digivolve to mega!" Tyson muttered.

"Wait, d-did you say m-mega!?" Azmon stammered in disbelief.

"Well yeah, on the shows when a digimon and a human teamed up they were able to reach powers stronger than the rulers of the Digital World themselves!" Tyson said excitedly.

"So... if I partner up with you... then I could go Mega!?" Azmon asked in shock.

"Probably, with a lot of hard work." Tyson replied.

"Okay, then I'll be your partner! Azmon at your service!" Azmon said in his most gentlemanly voice.

"R-Really?!" Tyson asked, shocked at Azmon's sudden change of tune.

"Sure, so long as you don't start acting like a prick, 'kay?" Azmon stated his condition.

"Deal! So this means we're partners now, F*CK YEAH!" Tyson cheered.

"Sweet, you don't know how great a deal you just got. I'm a digimon prodigy!" Azmon proudly boasted.

"Really?! Then what's so great about you, prodigy?" Tyson asked teasingly.

"I'm in training to join the Seven-soon-to-be-Eight Demon Lords of the Digital World!" Azmon exclaimed with pride.

"Really? That's so cool! You're going to … Wait, what!?" Tyson exclaimed incredulously.

"I said, I'm gonna join the Demon Lords!" Azmon repeated.

"Oh…Oh…WAIT! WHAT THE FU-?!" Tyson screamed in realization.


	3. Casual History

**_Casual History_**

* * *

*beep*

**Azmon**

**Level: Rookie**

**Attribute: Virus**

**A Demon Lord in training. He is incredibly proud and boastful and will do anything for power. This actually makes him more gullible than dangerous.**

"Huh, so you weren't kidding about being a Demon Lord in training. Hmm? Virus type, no wonder you beat that data type Yanmamon so easily. Wait! That's not the point! I'm a tamer to a Demon Lord?" Tyson said in disbelief.

"In training, and if we hadn't had to worry about the Yanmamon's hidden swarm, I could of absorbed its data!" Azmon said in frustration.

"Absorb data? Like in Tamers?" Tyson inquired.

"I don't know what this Tamers is, but yeah I absorb the digimon's excess data and its digi-egg flies of to be reincarnated in some way," Azmon answered.

"Oh so it's like a mix of Tamers and Adventure? I guess that's okay then." Tyson said slightly reassured.

"Well, anyway, we need to move on to that town and stock up on stuff for our journey to grow stronger!" Azmon said matter-of-factly.

"Fine, but don't we need money first?" Tyson inquired.

"Fine! Let's get jobs at Digitamamon's Restaurant . I hear they need work and pay well." Azmon answered angrily.

…5 Days of work later…

"Whew, heh heh, I never wanna see another Veggiemon for as long as live!" Tyson swore.

"Well at least we have enough money to last us a whole month, minor scavenging around the surrounding forests aside." Azmon ascertained.

"By the way, you said you were a digimon prodigy, so why hasn't anyone recognized you?" Tyson observed.

"Well between you and me that part's a secret… tell no one, capesh?" Azmon warned.

"Fine but no destruction, promise?"

"I swear by King Drasil, well I would but the 13 Royal Knights already took care of-" Azmon said.

"Wait, King Drasil's been taken out?!" Tyson asked in surprise.

"Yeah, around like 14 years ago. It's because of that that the seal to the Dark Area was broken and the real bad demon digimon like me and the Demon Lords got out, see?" Azmon explained.

"Wait! So all the really bad demon digimon got out!" Tyson shouted in shock.

"Yeah, more or less." Azmon casually replied.

Tyson was absolutely flabbergasted by this information. He had no idea that so much had been happening in the Digital World.

Unbeknownst to either of them, someone else was also flabbergasted.

"WHAT?! Why didn't I hear about this?!"

"Wow… I didn't know that! Why weren't we told!"


	4. A Second Tamer?

_**A Second Tamer?**_

* * *

"So wait, how come we've never heard of this!"

"What?" both Tyson and Azmon exclaimed at once as these two new strangers made themselves known.

"Who are you two?" Tyson questioned. There were two of them, a girl and a digimon. The dark-skinned girl was around Tyson's age, (so 13 give or take), black hair in two braids, and had bright amber eyes. She wore a skirt that stopped a little before her knees, a tank top, and shoes.

"Yeah, who are you guys, er, girls?" Azmon repeated the question. The digimon was slightly taller than him /but most o' that's her two big ears/, she had four ear-like protrusions (two pointing up, two pointing down), a curvy hair-like protrusion coming from her forehead, and strapped to her chest was a crescent moon medallion, behind which was a larger crescent moon.

*beep*

**Lunamon**

**Level: Rookie**

**Attribute: Data**

**It can hear sounds from far away with its big ears. It's timid and can't stand being alone. Its attacks are lovely… at first glance**.

*beep*

**Azmon**

**Level: Rookie**

**Attribute: Virus**

**A Demon Lord in training. It is incredibly proud and boastful and will do anything for power. This actually makes it more gullible than dangerous.**

"A data type? You're at a disadvantage." Azmon said with a hint of excitement.

Tyson was excited, "You have a digivice!? That means we're both tamers, chosen, digdestin-"

"Shut up and prepare to fight, or do you want to run back home to Creepymon?" the girl challenged.

"Can we at least talk a little? I mean, at least tell me your name?" pleaded Tyson.

"The name is Abbigail Roxanne, and this is Lunamon. But you won't be fighting her, you'll be fighting Lekismon!" the girl said as she took her digivice, pressed two buttons, and said, "Lunamon, ADVANCE!"

**Lunamon  
-DIGIVOLVE TO-  
Lekismon**

Lunamon's skin melted away, leaving only a wire-frame, which changed its shape and size, forming a whole new framework whose skin appeared magically as if it were a work of God. Gone was Lunamon, what stood before them was still a moon bunny, but this one had a metal mask, trainer gloves, a pink ribbon, and 6 purple tentacle-like tails coming from where the rabbit's scut would be. This was Lekismon.

"Whoah!" Tyson could not help but be amazed. The transformation was astonishing; he could not believe what he had seen. He had seen the digimon transformations in the anime, but seeing one first person was incredible. It was so amazing, but it only took an instant from start to finish.

"Uh? Eh, partner, can you do that for me? Cause if not, we're seriously screwed here?" Azmon asked, the confidence draining from his voice. Taking on a weak champion like a single yanmamon was one thing, but an experienced champion like Lekismon was unthinkable.

/We're screwed!/


	5. To Save a Friend

_**To Save a Friend**_

* * *

"Now, Lekismon go! Moon Night Kick!" Abigail called the command and Lekismon jumped into the air.

"Looks like we'll have to run for it buddy!" Tyson told Azmon.

"Right, let's go!" Azmon yelled as he took Tyson and ran at the same moment that Lekismon's Moon Night Kick landed right where they had been.

"Hey maybe we can lose her in that forest, the one with that yanmamon swarm," Tyson suggested.

"Good idea, just keep together," Azmon ordered.

"Come back here you Demons!" the girl called Abigail roared. "Dammit a fog's setting in the Login Forest. Oh well, if I can't get them, Cherrymon's sure to."

"Don't you think it's a bit cruel, the boy was around your age," Lekismon added.

"You know Sleipmon's teachings, the Demon Lords must be defeated, at whatever cost. Speaking of which we should be heading back to the Royal Knights' Fortress near Torrent City."

**Login Forest**

"You think we lost her, Azmon?" Tyson panted as they stopped in the middle of the forest.

"I hope so, Partner," Azmon answered.

"What happened? You were itching to fight that lunamon until she digivolved." He questioned the imp.

"Even with the advantage, I still wouldn't have a chance against an experienced champion. We digimon just love to fight, it's in our data; it's our life goal to become the ultimate digimon. That doesn't mean we'll let it ruin our chances of survival," Azmon explained.

"What about those digimon in the town? They seemed rather peaceful," Tyson pointed out.

"That's cause those digimon are too soft, they're just ignoring their instincts thinkin' they'll be better off without the thrill of battle. Bunch of pus-" Azmon began.

"Azmon I think you're getting a little too hotblooded here, is it me or is the fog getting thicker?" Tyson glanced around their surroundings, sure enough a fog was setting in.

"Oh come on, Partner?" Azmon sighed in exasperation.

"Okay, another thing, I know we're partners and all but could you please call me by name?" Tyson asked.

"Fine, huh?" his eyes widened, "Get out of the way! Now!"

"Azmon what's- Aaaahhhh!" Tyson reached for his digivice just as the vines wrapped around him.

"Vine Attack!" Cherrymon declared as his vines trapped Tyson, "Got you!"

"Partner, it's Cherrymon!" Azmon yelled.

"Azmon… Help, get these vines off me!" Cherrymon's vines were slowly closing around Tyson's throat.

"ALL THOSE WHO TRESPASS UPON MY DOMAIN WILL HAVE THEIR DATA ABSORBED!" Cherrymon boomed.

"Partner hang on! Shadow Slice!" Azmon's claws covered themselves in hellfire as he scratched at Cherrymon. /I managed to cut a little bit into its wood with my attack, but it's just not enough to save Par-Tyson./

"Hah! What hope does a lowly rookie stand against an ultimate on the home field? Cherry Blast!" Cherrymon taunted as he threw one of his cherries at Azmon.

The cherry exploded on contact, "AAARGH!" Azmon screamed in pain as he was knocked back by the explosion.

"Azmon, get out of here, leave while, aach, you still can," /No good, running out of… air, I need to keep hold of the digivice… I need a miracle…/

"Par… No," /Why can't I save him, I'm just too weak. Who was I kidding, this whole time I've only been trying to use him to get stronger. But he's my friend! Yeah I'm cryin' here, but there's nothin' I can do. If only I were stronger!/

"Azmon…." *plick* /Oh no the... I… dropped the … digivice…/

"TYYYYYYSSSSOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!" Azmon screamed as his partner fell unconscious.

"How's this, now that your tamer is knocked out you're all mad, but don't worry, you'll join him soon, and then I will FEAST ON YOUR DATA! VINE ATTACK!" Cherrymon launched his vines at Azmon.

"AAAAAARRGGGGHH" Azmon was roared as the many vines slapped him around like a rag-doll.

"Now I will feast on your- huh?" Cherrymon blinked in surprise.

"I won't let you hurt TYSON!" Azmon roared in fury. His body began glowing, changing.

**Azmon  
-DIGIVOLVE TO-  
Laharlmon!**

Gone was the little imp, what stood there was a warrior. Roughly 6 ft tall, with those same 3 clawed/fingered hands but with red bracers instead of black, those triangular eyes now parallelograms but with the same contents as before, a medium sized red cape now blew in the wind, powerful digitigrade legs ready to be stretched, and strapped to his back was a giant double-edged sword.

Cherrymon was unimpressed, "Oh, so you digivolved? It still doesn't matter a champion is no match for an ultima-"

"CHAOS SCATTERSHOT!"

Cherrymon was obliterated by the countless vollies of concentrated Chaos energy Laharlmon shot at him.

"Your DATA IS MINE, MMH, YES, YESSSSSS… ERRGH NO! Tyson, he NEEDS help, NOW!"...


	6. A New Mission

_**A New Mission**_

* * *

**Royal Knights' Fortress**

"Let me in!" yelled a dark, 14 year-old girl to a pair of knightmon at the gates.

"We cannot," one of the knightmon replied.

"What do you mean!? I was here two weeks ago and you let me in then!" the girl shouted indignantly.

"Back then you were in the company of Sleipmon," replied the other knightmon.

"I think we should go Abby, we won't get anywhere at this rate," the girl's digimon, Lunamon, advised.

"Ugh, fine! But one last question, where is Sleipmon anyway?" the girl, Abbigail questioned.

"He is with the other knights at the battle front near Limit Valley," the two knightmon said in unison.

"Okay," Abbigail responded as she walked away in anger.

"I hope Sleipmon will be okay," Lunamon said in prayer.

"Me to, I just can't believe he never told us," Abbigail told her.

"I know, me neither," Lunamon sighed.

Abby sighed as well, "We knew that the Royal Knights defeated King Drasil when he started deleting the Digital World, but he never told us that defeating him caused the Demon Lords to be freed in the first place,"

Lunamon managed a smile, "Well at least we know that they're handling it,"

"Yeah I guess, but they should of told us," Abby frowned, "Speaking of, how do you think that little Demon digimon knew?"

"Maybe he was told by the Demon Lords? He did say he was a Demon Lord in training." Lunamon reminded her partner.

"Probably, at least we know that we won't be seeing him and his partner again,"

"Unless they managed to get away from Cherrymon of course," Lunamon returned.

"Oh please, he couldn't digivolve or else he would have fought us instead of running away. Besides, with the fog coming in that means Cherrymon's awake, and you know what he does to intruders," Abby reminded her partner.

"I know. Don't you think we should have at least taken them prisoner instead? I could care less about the Demon, but the boy was around your age,"

"Demons are demons!" Abby snarled, "Sleipmon may have not told us the whole truth, but he is our lord and we will do our best to defeat the Demon Lord scum as instructed. He taught us everything we know, we can't betray him!"

"Yeah, he did teach us everything, he was like a father-figure,"

"Yeah…" Abby looked down.

"Oh, sorry, I forgot it was a sensitive subject,"

"It's okay Lunamon…" Abbigail said hastily to end the conversation as a patamon came flying towards them.

"Uhmm… sorry to interrupt, but I've received orders from Seraphimon for you," the patamon said nervously. It had only been a while ago when the Angels and the Royal Knights decided to join forces to combat the Demon Lords.

"Huh? Okay, what's the order?" Abbigail asked in anticipation.

"Well, all it said was that they wanted you to go to Process Village to patrol around, their representative also has something to show you," the patamon reported with obvious signs of stress.

"Okay, thanks. You can go back to Torrent City now," Lunamon told the patamon, who was tired from flying three miles to the fortress from the city.

"Happy to serve! Now I can go home and have a nice rest, see'ya," the patamon said excitedly as it slowly flew away.

"Let's go, Abby!" Lunamon said in anticipation.

"Okay, Process Village is 6 miles south of Torrent City so we better head out now," Abby said with renewed vigor. /Me and Lunamon will take out any Demon who gets in our way!/ She looked down to the digivice swinging from the string around her neck. It was gray and ovular with a square protrusion at the top that had a voice module through which she could communicate with or send orders to Lunamon in battle or if they were separated. It had a 3 by 2 inch screen with 2 buttons on either side.


	7. Wake Up

_**Wake Up**_

* * *

**Unknown**

"_Wake up, Tyson,"_

"What?" Tyson asked.

"_Tyson, awake. Your adventure is not over; it has only begun for you,"_

"What's going on?"

"_Awaken and get going!"_

**Uplink Town**

"Ugh… huh? Where am I?!" Tyson exclaimed, tossing aside a blanket to find himself on a bed of sorts.

"Ya're on a bed, kid," an egg-shaped digimon replied.

"Huh? Digitamamon? What happened?" Tyson asked in curiosity.

"Idonknow. Yar friend brought ya here a few hours ago, from the looksa things your neck was severely strangled, I s'pose ya ran inta Cherrymon in Login Forest. Why the Dark Area did ya go in there during the fog?"

/We were running away from that girl and her lekismon./ "I… can't remember?" Tyson lied. /It's probably better to keep that encounter a secret./

"Whatever. Anyway, now that ya're awake ya might as well get going. I only let ya stay here because ya was a good worker," Digitamamon stated in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone.

"Thanks a lot. By the way, have you seen Azmon anywhere?" Tyson inquired as he got up to leave.

"If ya mean yar friend he's outside," Digitamamon said while gesturing to the back door. "He's been mighty worried 'bout ya. He scared off mosta the other digimon from helpin' ya, be lucky I always remember my employees," Digitamamon stated in a gruff tone of voice to hide his sense of compassion. /Can't go lettin' anyone thinkin' I gone soft./

"Well, thanks a lot. I-er, we owe you one." Tyson said. Noticing his purple digivice on a table beside the bed, he reached across to get it. "Well… uh… see'ya, later,"

"Oy, no problem, none at all," Digitamamon replied. /Owe me one, hmmm?/

Tyson stepped outside to see the calm & peaceful Process Town. It was around nighttime. There were no digimon around except…

"Azmon is that you?" Tyson was surprised to a tall (roughly six feet) warrior, with Azmon's grayish brown skin, three clawed hands, handkerchief mask, tulip petal-shaped ears, and head tentacle/tail. Though this warrior was different from Azmon. It had red bracers instead of black, a medium sized red cape, an extra toe/claw on the back of its foot, digitigrade legs (the part where the knee joins the upper and lower leg is slightly "N" shaped), and it wore really dark blue jeans /the pockets are ripped/ which appeared to have two black karate belts wrapped tightly around the waist. A gigantic double-edged sword was strapped to its back. The Digital Hazard symbol appeared on the upper right side of its chest, and its eyes were slightly more human-like and of a paler shade of green.

"Tyson, you're awake!" the warrior said in elation as it glomped him so hard he felt like he would pass out again.

"Okay Azmon, can you let me go now… please?" Tyson gasped.

"Ohhh! Sorry Tyson… By the way, it ain't Azmon right now, I digivolved," he took a deep breath, "NOW I AM LAHARLMON!" Az-, er, Laharlmon shouted in boastful pride so loudly that Tyson wondered if there was anyone in the town still asleep. "I was so worried about you after you passed out that I digivolved and defeated Cherrymon in a rage!"

"You defeated Cherrymon?!" Tyson asked in wonder.

"Yeah! ... I'm glad you're alright Tyson, I was so worried about you," Laharlmon said in a voice of utter sincerity.

"Thanks buddy. Az-, er, Laharlmon, we should get going soon, after all we probably shouldn't stay here that long in case that girl and her Lekismon come back again," Tyson suggested, remembering both their previous encounter and the voice in his sleep.

"We don't need to worry about them, now that I'm a champion too. After all," He took in another deep breath, "I AM LAHARLMON!" and shouted in boastful pride, probably waking up everyone who didn't wake up the first time.

"I know but-"

"Eh ya two! Wait!" Digitamamon suddenly burst through the door.

"Huh? What is it?" Laharlmon asked in irritation.

"Kid, ya said ya owe me one, and I need a favor." Digitamamom replied.

"Tysoooooon," Laharlmon said in an voice that just screamed 'do we have to?'

"Yeah I said that I owe you one. So what do you want me-, er, us to do. If it's possible we'll do it," Tyson pledged earnestly.

"Thanks ki-, er, Tyson. I need ya to deliver this parcel to Myotismon at his castle four miles west of Process Village. I can't go cause I have to watch the restaurant, the messenger Demidevimon can't carry it, and Veggiemon's my only full time employee so he can't leave. Plus, if ya two took out Cherrymon ya must be pretty strong," Digitamamon explained, "So, can ya do it?"

"Su- wait! D-Did you say M-Myotismon! He's terrifying, have you seen Adventure!"

"Adventure? What ya talkin' 'bout? Besides Myotismon isn't that scary," Digitamamon assured.

"Oh, fine… I guess, okay, we'll do it then," Tyson said, somewhat relieved.

"Good, but do be careful. Myotismon is ruthless. Camp, but ruthless,"

"Ugh, can we go now!" Laharlmon said in irritation.

"Uh, sure," Tyson said nervously as he took the package. It was about the size of a volleyball. "Hey can we have a-"

"Backpack? Sure," Digitamamon went to fetch one. He came back with a blue and black backpack. "Ya can keep the package in here, as well as anything else ya want. Just don't lose, damage, or open it, unnerstood?"

"I guess we should go now," Tyson said as he strapped on the backpack, "but where is Process Village?"

"It's a three day walk up north," Digitamamon answered. "So ya ready to go yet?"

"Can we leave in the morning?" Tyson asked.

"Ugggghhh!" both Laharlmon and Digitamamon groaned.

"Fine, ya two can stay here for tonight but tomarra ya needs to head out. I'll tell the messenger Demidevimon to tell Myotismon your coming."

**Morning, Myotismon's Castle**

"Digitamamon said that he's sending a delivery boy to deliver Digitamamon's package. The delivery boys should be here in a few days with the package that they're delivering," the messenger Demidevimon said redundantly.

"FABULOUS! How is our… little guest doing at the moment?" Myotismon questioned… fabulously.

"She's eating our house out of house and home my lord, Lord Myotismon," the Demidevimon reported.

"Hmmmm," Myotismon walked to his throne and sat down, "Absolutely FABULOUS!"


	8. AdvanceRevert

_**Advance/Revert**_

* * *

**Morning, Login Forest**

**Laharlmon**

**Level: Champion**

**Attribute: Virus**

**Azmon's champion form, which it achieved after a fight with Dynasmon… or so it says. The Digital Hazard on its chest is a tattoo. It has the Magnum Saber on its back, but it's too heavy for it to wield, despite this, it stubbornly refuses to let it go.**

"Hmm, so that's your full bio for this form, eh?" Tyson said as he scrolled down the digivice's screen with his stylus. "Hey, wanna see what moves you have?"

"Sure, let's hear'em!" Laharlmon answered excitedly.

"Okay," Tyson clicked the lower right button on his digivice that was marked by a down button. "According to this, your moves are: Giga Headbutt, Overlord Diving Kick, Chaos Scattershot, and… Sword of Compensation? Who names this stuff?"

"I thought you did!" Laharlmon indignantly shouted.

"Well, whatever. Anyway, you think you could dedigivolve back into Azmon?" Tyson asked.

"I would, but I don't know how, I thought you'd know,"

"Well, I don't know!" Tyson exclaimed.

"Well, til then," Laharlmon said before taking a deep breath, "I AM LAHARLMON!" he loudly declared with brazen pride.

"Yeah, I know, and I think everyone else knows now too," /Sword of Compensation suits him perfectly./ "Well I don't think you should stay in that form all the time,"

"Why, you jealous because I'm taller then you now?" Laharlmon teasingly responded.

"Whatever, we need to keep going so we can reach Progress Village and deliver this package to Myotismon at his castle," Tyson reminded him. They had been walking through the forest for an hour now and were nearing its end. They had run into yanmamon several times while walking, but Laharlmon quickly defeated all of them and absorbed there data with the same battle lust that Tyson found so disturbing.

"Looks like the forest ends here," Tyson observed as they stepped out of the forest and into a plain with a large lake in the middle. "Wow, look at that lake! Wanna go for a swim? It's been a while since I had a bath,"

"Sure, sounds fun, let's go," Laharlmon said excitedly as he unstrapped his sword and cape and took a dive into the lake. At the lake's front Tyson pulled his goggles over his eyes and stripped down to his blue and green boxers.

"Wait for me! Geronimo!" Tyson shouted mid-dive. He started swimming around when…

"Danananananananana DAAAA!" a figure suddenly burst through the water.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Tyson screamed.

"Hahahahahahahahhaha, you should see your face Tyson!" it was Laharlmon.

"Laharlmon… don't do… that!" Tyson said while hyperventilating. "I thought you were something dangerous like a tylomon or a seadramon!"

"Danannanananananana DAAAA," a voice called.

"Laharlmon!" Tyson accused.

"I'm right here," Laharlmon pointed out.

"Oh yeah, then who-" Tyson realized when something burst through the water.

It was a large sea serpent, "Iss me, MegaSeadramon! Now wat you doin' in my lake, fools?!"

"We're just swimmin' an-" Tyson began to explain.

"Tyson, less talk, more fight!" Laharlmon interrupted as he swam towards MegaSeadramon.

"Hey hold on Vegeta!" Tyson yelled as he swam after him.

"Heh, you're mine now you little fu- huh? Where'd it go?" Laharlmon looked around as MegaSeadramon disappeared under the water.

"Hey watch out Lah-" MegaSeadramon suddenly burst through the water, its tail sending Tyson flying onto the shore and into unconsciousness.

"Tyson!" Laharlmon screamed after him.

"Mega Ice Blast!" MegaSeadramon announced, shooting a large chunk of ice at Laharlmon who swam under to avoid it and the resulting wave.

"Where'd he go, dammit?" MegaSeadramon roared in confusion. It was about to go under when Laharlmon launched out of the water.

"Giga Headbutt!" and hit him square in the chin.

"OWWWW, dammit!" MegaSeadramon crashed into the shore opposite Tyson.

"Chaos Scattershot!" Laharlmon screamed, sending countless volleys of chaos energy towards MegaSeadramon's head, bombarding it into oblivion. "Now GIve ME yoUR DATA!" MegaSeadramon's data flowed into Laharlmon while its digi-egg shot off into the sky. "MWAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA! Huh? Tyson!" broken out of his berserk stupor he rushed to Tyson's aid. "Come on Tyson, wake up! Don't do this to me again! Wake up, Wake up! TYYYSSSSSOOOOOOOOONNNN!" Laharlmon screamed to the sky.

**Unknown**

"Oh great, I'm here again,"

_"Hello, Tyson. You seemed to have passed out again, how unfortunate,"_

Tyson sighed, "Yeah, I know," he looked around the white void, "So, why'd you bring me here?"

"_So you could learn how to dedigivolve Laharlmon,"_

"HELL YEAH!"

"_Watch your language. If you want to dedigivolve Laharlmon into Azmon you must press and hold the lower left button on your digivice, then press the lower right down button a number of times equal to the number of levels you want him to regress, focus with your _**_mind_**_, say 'Laharlmon, REVERT!', and will it to happen,"_

"Wow… what if I want him to digivolve back?"

"_If you want Azmon to digivolve into Laharlmon you must press and hold the lower left button on your digivice, then push the upper right up button the number of levels you want him to advance, focus with your _**_heart_**_, say 'Azmon, ADVANCE', and wish it to happen,"_

"Voice, who are you? Where is this? Do you know everything?"

"_Voice, I like the sound of that. I cannot say. No, I am not omniscient. Are all of your questions answered?"_

"Actually-"

"_Until next time, Tyson,"_

**Lake near Login Forest**

"Where am I?" Tyson said as he came to.

"Tyson! Your alive! Oh Tyson, I thought you died this time!" Laharlmon glomped Tyson to the ground, crying tears of joy.

"Thanks, Laharlmon," /Can't breathe!/

"Sorry, Tyson," Laharlmon apologized, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Oh, and guess what I learned?" Tyson teasingly asked.

"What?" Laharlmon inquired.

Tyson grabbed his digivice, pressed and held the lower left button, pressed the lower right down button once, /focus, focus./ "Laharlmon, REVERT!" and willed it with his mind.

"Huh? What's happening?" Laharlmon exclaimed in astonishment as his skin was stripped away leaving only a wire-frame. The wire-frame was then compressed and his old skin appeared has if by a brush stroke of God. The transformation was instant, yet it seemed to play out slowly before Tyson's eyes. When it was done, gone was Laharlmon, and where he stood was his rookie level, the grayish brown imp Azmon. Lah-, er, Azmon was left flabbergasted, "How'd you do that, I'm a rookie again?!"

"A voice in my sleep told me!" Tyson exclaimed in earnest.

"Yeah right!" Azmon said as he tackled Tyson to the ground.

"He get offa me Azmon!"

"No way, it's noogie time,"

"Hey stop it, hahaha, stop! Hahahahahahah, Azmon!"


	9. Chapter Nine: Canon Special!

_**Chapter Nine: Canon Special!**_

* * *

**Morning, Screen City**

"Azmon we made it! Welcome to Screen City!" Tyson announced.

"Ahh," Azmon sighed, "It was a good thing we stopped at that pond in the clearing for a bath,"

Tyson nodded, "It was much better than the bath we had at the lake,"

"Well, we might as well stay here until we get some more supplies, then we should head out to Process Village to meet Myotismon. Hey, wait here while I go get a Digital (World) Camera," Azmon instructed.

"Good idea! Hey, why do you need a camera? Why are there camera's in the Digital World anyway?" Tyson questioned his friend's choice of shopping.

"Oh, you'll see. Something special happens here at this time of the year," Azmon replied.

"Fine here's some money, just go get a camera. I'll go get some food for the rest of the delivery," Tyson said as he handed Azmon the money.

"Thanks a lot. Now where's the camera stand? I can't wait to see her again!" Azmon ran off looking for a camera stand, a disturbing amount of hearts radiating from him.

"See her? Who does he want to see? I get it! There must be a festival here and there's this digimon he has a crush on that must be participating in it!" Tyson deduced with excitement. It was then that he noticed something about the city: there were digimon moving in and out of it in crowds. He decided to ask a beetlemon who was leaving, "Hey what's going on here? Why's everyone leaving and coming into the city?"

The beetlemon looked confused for a second but then answered Tyson's question "The city's gonna go down! It's a disaster! Why does this happen every year? I need to move somewhere else!" the beetlmon continued its rush out of the city.

/Weird, but if that's true why are there digimon entering the city?/ Tyson decided to ask a Impmon running into the city. "Hey what's going on?"

"We're here to a watch a battle between two beautiful buxom badasses! That's what's going on, kid!" the impmon answered before running off.

"Hmmm? So that's what's going on," Tyson, taking in what he heard, decided to run over to see what was the cause of the commotion. He followed the crowds pouring into the city. When he reached the city's center he was surprised to see two digimon standing in a fighting stance: Zephyrmon and Persiamon.

Zephyrmon was a tall, human looking digimon with mechanical three-taloned arms, a long black scarf, sky-blue hair withd a set of wings in the place of ears, another set of wings on her back that had golden brown feathers, luscious tan skin, three sharp-toed feet, a masked mouth, and to top it all off, she wore nothing but purple lingerie. /How they got away with that on a kids' show, I'll never know, but, hey, I'm not complaining. :)/

Persiamon, however, was a mostly humanoid leopard, with long red hair that ended in a diamond braid, a purple veil over her mouth, leopard patterned harem pants, two tails, a red mark on her belly, red breast guards, three hot-pink claws on both hands and feet, and her body was festooned with jewelry and gold rings. The only parts of her body not covered in leopard fur were her humanoid face, chest, and belly. /She looks like a belly dancer./

It was then that Tyson noticed Azmon at the front of the crowd, camera in hand, and hearts were still radiating from him.

"Azmon, what's going on here?!" Tyson demanded in frustration at this turn of events.

"Shhh! They're about to begin their annual battle to decide the city's representative," Azmon responded in irritation.

"Representative?" Tyson wondered aloud.

"Yes, the Royal Knights and Heaven's Court made a rule that required each major city in the Digital World to appoint a representative to help the war effort against the Demon Lords. These representatives lead their city as its general; they also raise supplies for the army and protect the city from invaders. Each year Zephyrmon and Persiamon battle for the position of representative for Screen City," Azmon explained to Tyson.

"Oh and you're here to cheer for Zephyrmon?" Tyson assumed, favoring the feathered humanoid.

"F*ck no! Persiamon is the only one for me!" Azmon screamed in response.

"Wait, you have a crush on Persiamon?" Tyson asked.

"Err, no?" Azmon hastily said while blushing.

"Oh man, you do have a crush on her! Man I've never seen your face so red! Hahahahahaha!" Tyson teased Azmon relentlessly.

"Shut up!" Azmon yelled in embarrassment.

"It's okay, I'm just teasing you," Tyson reassured. It was then that heard an explosion and saw several buildings crumble to the ground. "What the Hell was that!"

"They started fighting! GO PERSIAMON, GO!" Azmon started cheering as several more building came down, the gathered digimon wisely staying out of harm's way, but still in viewing distance.

"Azmon, they're destroying the city! We have to stop this!" Tyson shouted, calling Azmon to arms.

"But we can't interrupt!" Azmon protested.

"They're destroying the city!" Tyson argued, reaching for his digivice. He pressed and held the lower left button, tapped the upper right up button once, focused with his heart, and said "Azmon, ADVANCE!"

"Oh no," Azmon's skin vanished, leaving behind a wire-frame that grew larger; it grew until a new skin appeared on it, revealing his new form.

**Azmon  
-DIGIVOLVE TO-  
Laharlmon!**

Gone was the little imp, what stood there was a Demon warrior! "Tyson why'd you do that!"

"Because you have to stop them from destroying the city!" Tyson answered.

"Do I have-"

"Yes!"

"Fine!"

With that, Laharlmon stepped into the battlefield. Zephyrmon and Persiamon were too busy fighting to notice, trading blows and shooting out attacks.

"Hurricane Gale!" Zephyrmon screamed, sending pink energy blades flying towards Persiamon.

"Hey stop fighting! Oh no! Persiamon!" seeing the blades flying towards Persiamon, Laharlmon ran right in front of her, taking the attack. Luckily the sword on his back took most of the hits. "AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGH!" he howled in pain.

"What are you doing!? We're in the middle of something here, get out of my way!" she ordered, roughly pushing him aside.

"Awww, does the little pussy cat need a bodyguard now? How lame," Zephyrmon taunted from high in the air.

"Hardly! You just wait until I get up there you bitch!" Persiamon yelled while running towards Zephyrmon.

/I see, she's trying to get her with a jump kick! All her moves involve dancing or bewitching the opponent. But with an air battler like Zephyrmon, she's at a major disadvantage./ Tyson thought while looking at Persiamon's data. From what he gathered from a pagumon next him, Persiamon always lost the battle but never gave up. /No wonder my hot-blooded Azmon was so infatuated with her./ "Laharlmon, intercept her kick!" Tyson ordered. /Either way we have to stop this fight before any more buildings are destroyed./

"Fine!" Laharlmon did as told, first ditching the heavy Magnum Saber that served to lower his speed and then dashing ahead of Persiamon who had already went into the air.

"I got you now! Hurrica- What!? Where'd you come from?!" Zephyrmon exclaimed as Laharlmon suddenly appeared in front of her.

"Hey watch OUT!"

Right as Persiamon jump kick connected.

"HIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEGH!" Laharlmon shrieked as Persiamon's kick hit… his weak point, and sent all three of them crashing to the city floor.

/Ooh, bad touch./ Tyson thought as he raced to where they crashed. There he found all three of them in a heap. "Where's a doctor?" he called out…

**Night, Screen City Hospital**

"Ohhhh… Where am I?" Azmon groaned as he came to.

"You're in the hospital," Tyson said from where he sat on a nearby chair. Standing next to him were Zephyrmon and Persiamon. "You were knocked out when you fell, causing you to dedigivolve. These two were worried if they caused any harm so they came to see you. After a bit of talking I managed to convince them to take their fights somewhere else," Tyson explained.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about… hitting you there. It was an accident, and I'm sorry," Persiamon apologized while blushing.

"Me too, listen if there's anything we can do to make up for it-" Zephyrmon apologized as well.

"No, I'm okay, really," Azmon insisted.

"Well, your friend chewed us out about fighting in the middle of the city, but it was tradition and we…" Zephyrmon began to say.

"We won't be doing it again," Persiamon finished.

"Oh, okay then, but are you two alright?" Azmon asked while getting out of the bed. They did look pretty dirty.

"We're okay, a little dirty though," Zephyrmon replied.

"Hey, I know a spring near a clearing by the city where we can bathe, wanna go?" Persiamon asked Zephyrmon.

"Oh, sure," Zephyrmon replied while leaving.

As Persiamon opened the door to leave she turned around, "If you two ever need help just call me, okay?" she told them before blowing a kiss.

After they left Tyson turned to Azmon, "Listen, I'm sorry about today, is there any way you can forgive me?"

"Fat chance! Look what happened, oooww it still hurts!" he groaned as he got out of the bed.

"Okay let me make it up to you! Get up I've got something to show you! (If my guess is correct)" Tyson eagerly replied.

After going out of the city they reached a clearing where Tyson moved some foliage out of the way, "Now be quiet and look at this," he whispered.

Looking into the hole in the foliage Azmon whispered back "What? I can't see any-!"

"Ahh, the water feels so good on my skin," Zephyrmon told Persiamon, who was bathing next to her.

"Yeah, it feels so good to have a hot bath once in a while. By the way, what are you gonna do after this?" Persiamon inquired.

"I'm gonna lead the city into rebuilding itself, we've got a lot of work to do, then I guess I'll report to Ophanimon at Heaven's Court," Zephyrmon answered, "What about you?"

Persiamon paused a moment to think about it, "Hmmm, I think I'll go out to travel around and train some more. I wanna prove to you that I'm the strongest ultimate out there!" she stood up and announced. For a moment she thought she heard something before Zephyrmon responded back.

"I wish you luck then. Next time we meet, it will not be as enemies, instead we will be rivals!" Zephyrmon declared.

"Yeah!" they cheered in unison.


	10. Re-Encounters, New-Encounters

_**Re-Encounters, New-Encounters**_

* * *

**Morning, Process Village**

Tyson and Azmon sprinted into the village, panting and wheezing with exhaustion. "So… heh … Azmon, do you… heh … forgive me then?"

"We will… heh … never speak of that… heh … again, Tyson," Azmon answered.

"But do yo-"

"WE WILL NEVER SPEAK OF IT AGAIN!" Azmon repeated, his sweat now replaced with blushing.

"Okay, do you think Myotismon will be angry at us for being a day late?" Tyson fearfully asked.

"Probably, you remember what Digitamamon said 'Myotismon is ruthless. Camp, but ruthless,' whatever that means," Azmon replied with an I-could-care-less expression.

"Well, we made good time getting here," Tyson said regaining his composure. "We should head to the castle now,"

They went to the path that led to the castle when they suddenly crossed paths with a familiar duo.

Abbigail and Lunamon were having a friendly conversation when, "Man, Lunamon it's been so long since we got to do anyth-"

"Uh, uhh, IT'S YOU!" all four of them chorused at once.

/Oh no, not her again!/ Tyson and Azmon were thought at once.

"How are you still alive!? Cherrymon should have killed you! A-Are y-y-you a g-g-ghost?" Abbigail said fearfully.

"No Abby, they're still alive, and it's our job to take care of them!" Lunamon said in an intimidating tone of voice.

"Yeah, we're alive, but you won't be soon," Azmon let loose another threat.

"Can't we just talk this out?" Tyson asked in an annoyed voice.

"NO!" the other three chorused.

"Fine, whatever," Tyson said, giving in. Both humans reached for their digivices, pressed and held the lower left button, clicked the upper right up button once, focused their hearts and said "Azmon/Lunamon, ADVANCE!"

The two rookies' skins were swept away, leaving only a wire-frame that grew until new skins magically appeared on them.

**Azmon**  
**-DIGIVOLVE TO-**  
**Laharlmon!**

**Lunamon**  
**-DIGIVOLVE TO-**  
**Lekismon!**

"Well, looks like your little Demon Lord digivolved, what's he now, Retardomon?" Lekismon spat in disgust.

"Ha, say what you want, Bitchmon, I AM LAHARLMON!" Laharlmon brazenly retorted.

"What did you call me?! That's it, you're going down dickhead!" Lekismon returned.

"Awww, is that why you keep staring?" Laharlmon returned back.

"Tear Arrow!" Lekismon drew an ice arrow from her back and fired it at Laharlmon, who jumped up to avoid it as it crashed into the building beside him.

"Overlord Diving Kick!" Laharlmon dived down from the air at Lekismon in counter-attack. Lekismon jumped to avoid as he crashed, but he sprang back at her instantly, "Giga Headbutt!" he called, hitting her square in the stomach.

"Uooaak, damn you Demon!" Lekismon cursed as she got up.

/Direct hit, she can barely stand after an attack like that!/ Tyson observed in thought. He then noticed Laharlmon to the side panting and wheezing. /Shoot, he's still tired from this morning!/

"Grisly Wing!"

At once everything went dark as all four of them were covered in a countless swarm of bats.

He heard Abbigail's muffled scream from a few feet away, "What's going on?!" Then everything went black.

**Unknown**

"Where am I?" Tyson said as he held his head.

"Tyson!" Azmon paddled over through the void.

"What are you doing here?!" Abbigail yelled from a few feet away with Lunamon.

"I could ask you the same question!" Azmon yelled back.

"_Hello my friends,"_

"Voice!?" they all yelled at once.

Tyson was confused here, "Wait, how do you know Voice?" He thought he was they only one who had these dreams about the mysterious Voice.

"I could ask you the same question!" Lunamon yelled.

"_Please, listen to me!" _Voice yelled, briefly shocking the four. _"Humans, did you not think there was a reason I called you to the Digital World?"_

"Wait, YOU BROUGHT US HERE!?" the two humans shouted in unison. "WHY!?"

"_I brought you and your partners together to fight_ the Demon Lords," Voice replied calmly.

"I can't fight the Demon Lords! I'm a Demon Lord in training!" Azmon yelled in anger.

"Besides, I can't work with a Demon Lord," Lunamon and Abbigail chorused.

"_But you must for the sake of the Digital World," _Voice replied with the same calmness as before, sending them both into silence.

"What about me?! What do I get out of this?!" Azmon yelled in indignation at this turn of events.

"_You get your dream, Azmon. You must defeat the Demon Lords and absorb their data. You will become the Demon King and end the war between Heaven's Court and the Dark Area!" _Voice announced in a loud and commanding voice. _"Join together with the other Tamers, together defeat the Demon Lords, and claim their data and thrones!"_

"Uh- uhh, really?" Azmon was startled into submission.

"_Yes, Azmon, it is your DESTINY!" _Voice announced again with pride. Azmon, Lunamon, and Abbigail were left speechless and submitted to this revelation.

"Wait, other tamers? You mean there's more than just us two?" Tyson questioned this mysterious being.

"_Yes, and you will soon mean another, now awake!"_ Voice commanded and they awoke.

**Afternoon, Myotismon's Catsle**

"Where am I!?" all four awoke with a start on a large mattress. "YOU!?"

"What happened!?" Abbigail was frantic. "What did you do!?"

"I didn't do anything!" Tyson responded. "Last thing I remember was the dream with Voice!"

"You had it too?" Lunamon looked slightly scared.

"I think we all did," Azmon said.

"WELCOME to my FABULOUS CASTLE!" it was Myotismon, waving is hands around in an exaggerated fashion. He was very tall, with extremely pale skin, a red mask with bat wings, an exaggerated cape that was red inside and black outside, black boots, a blue suit with gold buttons, and a large, gold bat in the place of a tie. "I've been expecting YOU both!" he said with a large smile while clapping his hands.

"YOU HAVE?!" all four chorused.

"YEEEESSSSSS, you TWO," gesturing to Tyson and Azmon, "for my gift, and YOU two," gesturing to Abbigail and Lunamon, "for a NEW re-e-eCRUIT!"

"NEW RECRUIT?" Lunamon and Azmon said in unison.

"YEEEEEEESSSSS, she's WAIting in the lobby but FIRST, my delivery PLEASE," he said with great emphasis to Tyson and Azmon. "DO you have IIIIIIIIITTT?"

"Oh yeah, it's right in here!" Tyson replied taking the volleyball-sized package from the backpack and handing it to Myotismon. "Here you go!"

He took it ceremoniously, and opened it with gusto, "Absolutely FABULOUS!" he yelled as he took out a letter and a smaller black box covered in protected padding. "Oh absolutely FABULOUS!" he shouted excitedly. After he finished reading he turned to the four who were feeling quite awkward at the moment, "THANK YOUUUU, boys," he said giving Tyson and Azmon a hug that almost crushed their spines. "Now YOUUU two," he said gesturing to Lunamon and Abbigail, "I've found a NEWWW recruit for the Royal Knight's army, she's a tamer WITH her own digimon! She's waiting for YOU in the lobby, and SHE can't WA-ait to join!" he said, pushing them through a pair of doors into the lobby. "OOHHHHHHHH Trixie, Abbie's HERE to pick you UUU-UUUUP!"

"Hi!" The doors opened and the four were stunned at what they saw: she was a young girl, roughly ten years of age, with bright red shoulder length hair, blue eyes. She wore brown pointy shoes, her pants were a dull blue, and she had a large pink shirt that was a size too large. On her shirt a dark red, heart-shaped digivice was hooked to the collar like a pen. Beside her was her partner: he was a greenish blue dragon, with scarlet-orange eyes, small wings, and miniature deer-like antlers. His lower mouth and belly were a cream color with a tinge of brown, he had three toes on each foot and three fingers on each hand, three small spikes came out of each cheek, and two larger spikes came out on each side of his face.

Tyson pressed the upper left button on his digivice.

*beep*

**Dracomon**

**Level: Rookie**

**Attribute: Data**

**An ancient, pure-blooded dragon that is said to be the "Progenitor" of the Dramon-type digimon. It's physical abilities and quick wits are top class among rookies. It's ferocious, with a liking for shiny objects, but has a gentle side to those it recognizes.**


	11. Race

_**Race**_

* * *

** Afternoon, In front of Bit Forest**

The group had left Myotismon's castle during the morning and were on their way to Torrent City to meet the Royal Knights. Tyson, Azmon, Abbigail, Lunamon, and the two new recruits: Trixie and Dracomon were on their way to enlist in the Royal Knights' army, hoping to get to fight on the front lines against the Demon Lords.

They were shocked to see such a young girl in the Digital World. She told them that her name was Trixie Smith, she was 9 years old, from Europe (she wouldn't mention what country), and came here when she clicked on one of her brother's emails. She crashed down somewhere near Process Village a few days ago and met Dracomon, who became her partner.

"So Trixie, to what level can Dracomon digivolve?" Abbigail inquired.

"So far he can only go champion, but I can't wait to see what he looks like as a mega! Maybe he'll be a Wargreymon!" Trixie replied enthusiastically.

"What's his champion form?" Tyson asked.

"My champion form is Coredramon (blue)!" the greenish-blue dragon known as Dracomon replied with pride.

"Hah, I bet it's nothing special," Azmon gave his opinion.

"I bet it's better than yours!" Dracomon returned in indignation.

"Really? How do you want to decide it then, a fight?" Azmon taunted.

"Azmon, calm down, now's not the best time for this," Tyson reprimanded his partner.

"I know! How about a race!" Trixie cheerfully suggested.

"I'm game!" Azmon and Dracomon said at once.

"Eh, toots, you're in this too!" Azmon said, pointing to Lunamon.

"Don't call me toots, Retardomon!" Lunamon spitefully responded.

"Eh, it could be exciting," Abbigail commented. /And it could get us there sooner./ "To get to Torrent City we need to go through Bit Forest, so that will be our course, agreed?"

"Then let's go!" the three digimon cheered in unison.

"There's no arguing with you people," Tyson sighed in resignation as he and the others prepared to digivolve their digimon.

**Azmon  
-DIGIVOLVE TO-  
Laharlmon!**

**Lunamon  
-DIGIVOLVE TO-  
Lekismon!**

**Dracomon  
-DIGIVOLVE TO-  
Coredramon!**

The other four stared at Trixie's digimon. Coredramon (blue) was essentially a larger version of Dracomon, except for having a horn on its nose, having all its head horns being red-violet, the formation of the claws on its hands changing to two on top and one claw below, and of course, he was blue. The thing they were staring at was its large wings.

"Hey! It's no fair if you can fly!" Laharlmon accused.

"What did you expect from a Dramon?" Coredramon smugly questioned.

"How about this, they can fly, but not above the trees?" Tyson suggested in compromise.

"I guess that makes things fair," Abbigail said as she got on Lekismon.

"Tyson, grab on, NOW!" Laharlmon ordered as he unstrapped the Magnum Saber. Tyson noticed that as it fell to the ground it scattered into data as he piggy-backed on Laharlmon.

"You ready to eat my dust?" Lekismon cheekily taunted.

"Bring it," Coredramon said as Trixie got on his back.

…

"Tyson, say go!" Laharlmon ordered.

"Oh, okay… Go?" Tyson said, and immediately the three digimon took off.

"Okay Tyson, make sure you keep your head down," Laharlmon cautioned as he ran through the forest.

"Why- OW, OW, OW, OW," Tyson asked before he hit several branches.

At least now he knows how to duck.

/OOOOWWWWWW… at least in the Digital World I'm made of data, or that could've killed me, OW, okay, next time I'm gonna du-OWW!/

Maybe not.

Later...

"EEEEEEEKKK!" a scream resounded through the forest.

"Laharlmon, that sounded like Trixie, we should go help her!"

"Awwwww, but we're winning," Laharlmon complained.

"Laharlmon!"

"Fine!" Lahrlmon shouted as he turned.

"MMMMMMPH, you look could enough to eat!" it was an okuwamon that had Trixie cornered.

"Leave her alone you bast-" Coredramon ordered from where he crashed from Okuwamon's sneak attack.

"Double Scissor Claw!" Okuwamon readied his claws to bring them down on Coredramon when...

"Overlord Diving Kick!" Laharlmon broke through the trees and landed a kick straight on Okuwamon's skull, sending it crashing to the ground.

"Trixie, you okay?" Tyson studied her for injuries.

"I'm okay, Tyson. Coredramon, are you alright?" she asked her partner.

"I'm okay, Mistress," Coredramon replied as he got up.

"Yo Coredramon, did you get taken down by this mofo?" Laharlmon teasingly guessed.

"He ambushed us," Coredramon admitted with shame.

"Then let's work together to take him down!" Laharlmon cheerfully offered.

"Let's do it then," said Coredramon with a smile. /Maybe he isn't that bad./

Okuwamon started to pick itself up, "I'll kill you for tha-"

"Giga Headbutt!" Laharlmon launched through the air, slamming Okuwamon in the chin and knocking it into the air. "Your turn!" he gestured to Coredramon.

"Gladly, G Shurunen II!" Coredramon's horns began glowing and shooting out lasers at Okuwamon, causing it to burst into data.

"Wow, talk about shoop da whoop!" Tyson quipped.

As Okuwamon's digi-egg disappeared into the sky, Coredramon turned to Laharlmon, "Do you mind?"

"I'd be insulted if you didn't," Laharlmon responded with the bow of a waiter, letting Coredramon absorb Okuwamon's data.

"Thanks for helping us," Trixie said while kneeling in apology.

"Ahh, don't mention it," Tyson said in embarrassment as Coredramon and Laharlmon were left in a stare down.

"You're not that bad," Coredramon said as a complement.

"You're pretty good too," Laharlmon said in return.

"Hey, guys, we should really get going," Tyson said a few feet ahead.

"Okay, Tyson," Laharlmon called as he and Coredramon bounded up, "Huh, I think we're forgetting something,"

**Night, Outside Bit Forest**

"Where are they?" Abbigail said aloud while pacing.

"Maybe they got lost?" Lunamon responded from where she was cooking marshmallows next to the campfire.

"Lost?" Abbigail gulped.

"Don't worry, they should get here soon," Lunamon assured her.

"Okay," she sighed. "Hey, can I have one of those marshmallows?"

"Sure," Lunamon invited her over.

"Thanks, Lunamon!" Abbigail took a seat by the fire.


	12. Introducing, the Royal Knights

**_Introducing, the Royal Knights_**

* * *

**Morning, Torrent City**

"We finally made it!" Tyson exclaimed. The group of six had camped outside Chip Forest last night and made good time in getting to Torrent City. "So how much farther to the Royal Knights' Fortress?" he asked Abbigail.

"Three miles northwest," she replied. "We might as well keep going,"

"Okay, Mistress Trixie and I need to apply for the Royal Knights' Army," Dracomon announced. Tyson and Abbigail were a little unsure of letting a nine year old join the army at first, but after seeing Dracomon fight, Tyson felt a little better.

"Me and Tyson need to, too," Azmon added.

"Honestly, I don't think you're cut out for the army," Lunamon protested.

"We'll see about that," Azmon replied waving a fist.

"Settle down, will you!" Trixie told them while pulling them into a hug, "It'll be alright, right Dracomon?"

"Yes, Mistress," Dracomon answered with a bow.

/Same old, same old./ Tyson thought while looking up at the sky. /Huh, what's that?/ He spotted a blue object flying through the sky, heading northwest. /We'll probably find out when we get to the fortress./ Tyson concluded as they continued through the city.

**Afternoon, Royal Knights' Fortress**

"First!" Azmon shouted, tapping the large doors and surprising the two knightmon guarding it.

"Yeah, yeah," Abbigail sighed as she walked up the path to the gates with Lunamon.

"Well, at least we made it here okay," Tyson said as he walked up the path with Trixie and Dracomon in tow.

"Ahh, Abbigail, we've been expecting you and the new recruits," Knightmon A spoke, "but we heard that there would only be two,"

"Yeah, well, we found another," Lunamon replied, "They're our f-f-friends," she spat out the word while looking at Azmon, who just blew her a raspberry in response.

"Hmmm, very well, four knights are here at the present: Gallantmon, Magnamon, Duftmon, and Sleipmon. As well as another new recruit brought by Magnamon," Knightmon B explained.

"Another?" Abbigail said in surprise. She glanced at Trixie and Tyson, who nodded.

/Another Tamer./ All three thought at once.

They were allowed inside and walked through the halls, which composed most of the building. The rest of the building, from what Tyson could see, was composed of meeting/gathering rooms and a coliseum for training, which is where they were led to by Abbigail. "OMG!" Tyson exclaimed as he found himself staring at four of the thirteen Royal Knights, "Awesome! If only all thirteen of you were here at once!"

"Oh please, that would take a bigger miracle than even Magnamon could pull off," a regal brown warrior said jokingly. He had luxurious blonde hair and regal white wings sprouted from his shoulders. He was a feline knight, with a cat tail that ended in a yellow ball. Tyson immediately pushed the upper left button on his digivice.

*beep*

**Duftmon**

**Level: Mega**

**Attribute: Data**

**One of the 13 Royal Knights and their foremost strategist. It's dogma is that justice equals power. When in battle it changes to its leopard form.**

"Hardy har har," a blue knight in gold armor laughed dryly. This was Magnamon, the only ultimate in the Royal Knights.

Tyson immediately ran up to the knight in shining white armor, with a giant lance and a gold ringed shield that had the Digital Hazard in its center, red guards on its shoulders and knees, a large red cape, a draconic visor above his eyes, and a long thread-like hair structure coming from the back of his head. /What's it called?/ "Gallantmon!" he exclaimed and started gushing all over the red and white knight.

"Wow! Who knew Tyson had such a man-boner for Gallantmon?" Azmon complained.

Abbigail was beginning to feel embarrassed by this when she was approached by the six-legged, red-armored centaur, Sleipmon, "Ah! Sleipmon it's been so long! Are you all right?" she asked in worry, as she saw him limping towards her. Sleipmon had taught her and Lunamon everything they knew about the Digital World, and the last she heard of him was that he had gone to fight at the front lines. Now to see him hurt…

"Yes, I'm fine Abby. I see you've brought the new Tamers, one more than we were expecting," he said with a smile.

"But what about your legs?" Lunamon question worriedly, as she too saw him limping on three of his six legs.

"I told you, I'm alright. Now can you explain to me the story behind this young tamer and his digimon?" Sleipmon replied, gesturing to Tyson and Azmon.

"Well you see…" she began, "and then they decided to enlist in the army," she finished.

"Hmmmm… A Demon Lord in training? And this 'Voice' person you've been telling us about wants him to overthrow the Dark Area's Demon Lords to bring peace? My my, this certainly is interesting. I will need to talk this over with the other Knights; it's getting late so why don't you take your friends to the guest quarters for some rest?" Sleipmon advised.

"Okay, but what about the Demon Lords being freed from you defeating King Drasil? Why'd you never tell us that?" she questioned.

"Yes, a sad and unforeseen consequence of our actions, I'm sorry for lying to you, but the Knights agreed that this was better left a secret. Do not worry, Heaven's Court knows this, and they understand our predicament. The Royal Knights joined this war in order to correct our mistakes," Sleipmon explained.

"Oh… Okay," Abby felt reassured by this news, "but what's this I hear about Magnamon getting a new recruit for us?"

"Yes, he's up at the guest quarters, where you should be going with your friends to rest," Sleipmon said with a sly grin, "You'll meet him up there,"

/It's practically night already./ "*yawn* okay," Abby replied as she and Lunamon went to get Tyson, Trixie, Azmon, and Dracomon; all of whom except Azmon were gushing over the Knights like fan girls. She led them up to the guest quarters where they saw the new recruit.

He was a tall boy (about 5 foot 2'), and he was older than the other Tamers (so he was around 15 years old). He had odd blue hair, with a large curl coming out at the top like something you'd see in an anime. He wore thin glasses, had a plain white shirt with elbow length sleeves (except the left was ripped off just below the shoulder), gray sweat pants, and a pair of shoes. In his hands he held a black laptop that he was trying to get an internet connection with, and on his wrist he had a digivice strapped on like a watch. The digivice was a yellow green color, shaped like a rectangle that curved out at the top; it had a square screen, and a group of four buttons below it.

Trixie looked at the boy's digimon and pushed the upper left button of her digivice.

*beep*

**Tentomon**

**Level: Rookie**

**Attribute: Vaccine**

**It is the original type of Insect Digimon who, although it has a hard shell, still has low aggression. Although other Insects at its evolution level only possess fighting spirit, it still displays naturally friendly sentiments, and has a carefree way of life.**


	13. To Train, or Not to Train

_**To Train, or Not to Train**_

* * *

**Night, Royal Knights' Meeting Chamber**

"So, what do you think?" Sleipmon asked the other three knights after explaining the situation.

"Bah, between working with Seraphimon, fighting this war with the Demon Lords, your long-winded explanations, training those kids, AND this Voice thing, I don't know what's worse," Magnamon voiced in his usual grumpy mood.

"Ahem," Duftmon stood up, "I think we should continue their training regardless. If this 'Voice' character saw it fit to bring these children to our world in a time of war I see no reason not to,"

"Hmmm," Gallantmon was still thinking in the corner when he walked up to the round table where the others were. "All that is fine, but still. I question its motive of allowing that one digimon, Azmon, the Demon Lord in training, to take over the Dark Area. Why that digimon? Does it want a peacekeeper in the Dark Area, or maybe a scapegoat to exert influence?"

Sleipmon stood up to voice his own opinions, "I say we go through with their training, we have no idea the power that could be achieved when humans and digimon work together,"

"Agreed," Duftmon confirmed his support. "Besides, we released the Demon Lords by killing King Drasil when it sought to delete the Digital World in order to create a new world, and we promised to take responsibility,"

Gallantmon faltered for a second. /True, we promised to take responsibility for our actions and mistakes, and some of our comrades have already paid for theirs./ Gallantmon thought back, remembering his fallen comrades: Craniamon, Dynasmon, and UlforceVeedramon. Not to mention Alphamon and Gankoomon, who are missing, the latter probably on another continent. Examon died long before we even fought King Drasil, and Omnimon and Crusadermon are out on the battlefield fighting the Demon Lords. "Very well, then, we'll settle this with democracy, all in favor of continuing their training?"

Duftmon, Sleipmon, and even Magnamon, though begrudgingly, spoke in favor with an, "Aye".

Gallantmon plopped down on his chair, "Very well, then, but who will be their teacher? I need to report to Seraphimon with updates on the war effort in two days, so I'm out,"

"Count me out," Magnamon spoke up, "I'll be heading back to the battlefield tomorrow in the evening. It'll feel good to be back in action,"

"How about Sleipmon and I handle their training?" Duftmon proposed, "Sleipmon is hurt so he can't go back to the battlefront, and I've been cooped up here making battle plans for so long that my limbs have gotten stiff, so I could use a good excuse to get up and about,"

"Sounds like a good idea to me," Sleipmon agreed.

"Very well, then," Gallantmon was about to adjourn the meeting when Magnamon raised his hand to speak. "Yes, Magnamon, what is it?"

"I still think we should question the boy, Tyson, and his digimon, Azmon. They say that Azmon is a Demon Lord in training, so he might know something about their plans. Plus, they were the only recruits we didn't receive word about beforehand," Magnamon expressed his opinion.

"I hate to admit it, but the good old boy does have a point," Duftmon admitted, receiving a death glare from Magnamon. Magnamon did not like being called old, even if he was the most senior of the Royal Knights since the late Craniamon. It didn't help that he and Duftmon maintained a friendly rivalry.

"Very well, then, we will question them tomorrow morning. Any more questions?" Gallantmon asked the assembled knights. "Then this meeting is adjourned, you may return to your chambers, but be up and ready at 0500 hours, dismissed." With that the knights left for their chambers, ready to sleep.

**Night, Royal Knights' Guest Chambers**

"Ah, we've been expecting you," the boy greeted them casually without turning away from his laptop.

"So, I assume you're Magnamon's new recruit?" Abbigail asked him.

"Yes, the name's Arashi Konchuu, and this," the blue-haired boy pointed to his digimon without turning away from the laptop, "is Tentomon, he doesn't talk much," Tentomon turned to them and waved one of his arms in greeting. "You must be Abbigail, and they must be the other recruits,"

"Yes, I am Dracomon, and this is my mistress, Trixie," Dracomon introduced himself and his Tamer with a bow, which Trixie imitated.

"With a name like that you must be Japanese. Anyway I'm Tyson, and this is A-" Tyson began before he was pushed aside by Azmon.

"Azmon's the name, don't wear it out," the imp introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you," Arashi replied in the same casual voice.

"Whatcha doin'?" Azmon asked him.

"I'm trying to get an internet connection, but no such luck," he answered as he shut the laptop with a sigh.

"Speaking of, how did you get your laptop here in the first place?" Abbigail interrogated.

"Well, the message that asked me to come to this world I received on my phone, and I was holding my laptop at the time so it came along with me," he answered.

"Huh, that makes two of us who came here by phone, you and I, and two of us who came here through email, Tyson and Trixie," Abbigail noted.

"It's interesting how things turned out isn't it? At the very least I can still use my laptop, and I have plenty of stuff on here to amuse myself with," Arashi said as he sat down on the bed.

"Really, you can still use your laptop? The battery hasn't run out yet?" Tyson questioned.

"Oh it has a few times," Arashi answered as he turned to pat Tentomon on the back of his head, carefully avoiding his compound eyes, "but Tentomon found a way to recharge it, isn't that right pal?"

Tyson sat down on the bed beside Arashi and pulled him into a huddle, "Does that mean you've got any, you know, *wink* *wink*?" Tyson whispered.

"Oh a little here and there," Arashi whispered back.

"What are you two talking about?" Abbigail demanded.

"Nothing!" they replied in unison.

Abbigail took a moment to facepalm before continuing her interrogation, "Anyway… to what level can Tentomon digivolve?"

"He can go to champion as Kabuterimon," Arashi answered.

"So all of us can only reach champion, huh?" Azmon spoke with his arms crossed in a contemplative look.

"Don't worry!" Trixie cheered with a big smile, "After we train with the Royal Knights, we'll be able to go farther!"

Abbigail sat down on her own bed with Lunamon and stretched her arms in a yawn, "Yaaaaaaw, say what you will, but I'm going to sleep,"

Everyone else followed suit.

"Goodnight everybody," Arashi said sleepily.

"Goo'night," Trixie said as Dracomon tucked her in.

"Azmon, stop hogging the blanket!"


	14. Interrogation

_**Interrogation**_

* * *

**Morning, Royal Knights' Interrogation Chamber**

"Azmon, what did you do?" Tyson asked the imp next to him as they were led into another chamber by the four Royal Knights.

"I didn't do anything!" Azmon replied indignantly.

"Relax, you're not in trouble," Sleipmon told them reassuringly, "We just want to ask you a few questions, is that okay?"

Azmon and Tyson looked at each other for a second before replying, "Okay,"

Duftmon asked the first question, "Is it true that you're a Demon Lord in training?"

"Yes!" Azmon said, his chest swelling with pride.

Magnamon continued, "Is this title self-made or appointed?"

"Huh?" Azmon looked confused.

Magnamon rephrased his question, "Did you decide this personally, or did one of the Demon Lords name you as such?"

"I was named so by Lord Beelzemon," Azmon proclaimed with pride.

Gallantmon seemed taken aback by this, "So you were appointed to become a Demon Lord by Beelzemon himself?"

"Yeah!" Azmon answered with pride.

Sleipmon posed his own question, "So, how many of the Demon Lords have you met personally?"

Azmon crossed his arms in thought, "Lesee, I've met a few, but never without Beelzemon there with me. I've met Barbamon and Leviamon," his eyes narrowed, "that guy's a douche. I met Lucemon once, but I never saw him after that. I've never met Creepymon or Belphemon, and Beelzemon would never let me see Lilithmon,"

"That makes sense," Magnamon quipped.

"Very well, then," Gallantmon continued with what was apparently his catchphrase, "Tell us this, why did you leave the Dark Area? Did Beelzemon send you on a mission? Or did you come of your own free will?"

"Well..." Azmon started, "Beelzemon told me that I needed to train more; he told me to get out and see the world. He wanted me to get stronger and find myself. That's when he sent me out of the Dark Area,"

"Are you sure he didn't just want you gone?" Magnamon chipped in, receiving a glare from Duftmon.

Duftmon started the interrogation up again, "Why did Beelzemon appoint you as a Demon Lord in training? Did he want you to be his successor?"

Azmon crossed his arms again, "Yeah, I think he said something about that, something about retirement,"

The Royal Knights' eyes widened. /Retirement?/ They all thought at once, but decided to not press on further, they could talk about that later.

Magnamon posed another question, "So how did you leave the Dark Area? Was there a secret exit?"

"Yes, Beelzemon took me to a portal and told me to jump in," Azmon answered, "but he told me the portal was too small for anything with more data than a rookie," he added, not wanting to raise any false hopes.

Sleipmon picked up the questioning, "So what happened when you left the Dark Area?"

"Well I found myself in a forest, so I started looking around. I found a few Yanmamon every now and then and I fought them. I left the forest when I nearly died finding out the Yanmamon were actually part of a large swarm. I went to Uplink Town after that. I traveled around the Digital World a little bit, and then I started having dreams,"

Duftmon looked intrigued, "What kind of dreams?"

Azmon looked nervous as he continued, "Well, I was floating in this void when I heard a voice, telling me to do things. It told me to go back to Uplink Town, then it told me to go through the forest till I found a prairie, and there it told me to stay. It said it was my destiny to find great power there."

Here Tyson interjected, "Wait, a voice? Do you mean the voice we've been having dreams about? That 'Voice'?"

"Yeah, I think they're one and the same," Azmon answered.

"This is very interesting information, I think we're done here, are we not?" Gallantmon concluded. "But you two," he continued, gesturing to Azmon and Tyson, "Don't tell the others about this, okay?"

"Okay," they hesitantly agreed.

"Very well, you may go back to the others, we'll send for you all later, dismissed," Gallantmon sighed, sending Tyson and Azmon back to the guest quarters. "Now what are we going to do about this?" he asked his fellow Knights.

"Seraphimon and Ophanimon are going to want to hear about this," Magnamon pointed out.

"Yes, I know, I'll bring it up at our meeting tomorrow," Gallantmon promised.

"So this 'Voice' wants Azmon to take over the Dark Area, why?" Duftmon pondered aloud, "I can't see any reason for it, Azmon seems like a good digimon, if not a little too boastful. Does this 'Voice' want someone in control that it can manipulate, or does it want someone who can be a peacekeeper?"

"I don't know either," Sleipmon interjected, "But right now we know too little to make any rash decisions. We should begin the children's training today."

"I agree," Magnamon spoke up. "We need more digimon out there on the battlefront as it is."

"But you know the rules," Gallantmon returned, "No digimon under the ultimate level can apply for the army. That's why Abby hasn't done anything outside of reconnaissance and patrolling within our borders."

"And that's why we want to put them through this training," Duftmon pointed out, "So they can reach the ultimate level, and by technicality, be able to enlist in the war effort on the battle front. You don't want to wait until we're so desperate as to draft champion levels, do you?"

Gallantmon was taken aback by this; he had not expected Duftmon to ask the single, armor piercing question that had all of them so anxious and worried. He sighed, "Very well, then, we will proceed with their training, but you have two months to produce results,"

"Don't worry Gallantmon, we'll get results well before then," Sleipmon assured him. "They'll be ready for the front lines before you know it."

"I hope so..." Gallantmon murmured before continuing, "Well, we'd best go get the children now for their training."

"Yeah, let's go, I need to leave by evening," Magnamon said as he got up and stretched.

Duftmon lead the way out of the interrogation room to the coliseum that served as the training grounds. The Tamers and their digimon were already there when they arrived.


	15. Warm-Up

**_Warm-Up_**

* * *

**Morning, Royal Knights' Training Grounds**

"Hello!" Duftmon greeted the Tamers as he and his fellow Royal Knights entered the coliseum.

"So, you guys are going to train us?" Tyson asked with wide, creepily sparkly eyes.

"For today, afterwards your training will be left solely to Sleipmon and Duftmon." Gallantmon explained. "We'll start out with the basics and then move on to the more advanced stuff later."

"Sounds okay to me," Arashi agreed.

"Okay, first up, we want all of you to move that rock," Magnamon snapped his fingers, causing two knightmon to come pushing a large boulder into the coliseum.

"Easy, you ready Azmon?" Tyson asked as he grabbed his digivice.

"Nu-uh, you have to do this as rookies," Magnamon said while waving his pointer finger in a no-no fashion.

"What!?" the digimon, save Tentomon, shouted at once.

"And you humans have to help move it," he added.

"What!?" the four humans shouted at once.

"Hah, I told you they'd say that!" Magnamon guffawed to Duftmon.

"Darn, I guess I owe you 2000 bits Magnamon," Duftmon replied, shaking his head in mock-defeat.

"Wait, are you serious?!" Abbigail demanded.

"Of course Abby, why would we lie to you?" Sleipmon asked with a look of confusion.

"Well, let's do this!" Trixie shouted, pulling up her sleeves as she started pushing the boulder in a futile effort, Dracomon joining in a second later.

"Hey! Don't count me out!" Azmon shouted as he joined her.

"Me too!" Tyson soon followed.

"Why not?" Arashi and Tentomon joined them.

"Why? What? Whatever," Abby and Lunamon joined in as well.

"So how do you think this'll turn out?" Duftmon asked Magnamon.

"1000 bits says they quit," Magnamon bet.

"You're on," Duftmon agreed as they shook hands.

"Should they really be betting on this?" Gallantmon wondered aloud.

"Enh, if it keeps them from arguing," Sleipmon conceded.

"Guys, keep it up!" Azmon shouted in encouragement. They kept on pushing, and, to their surprise, the boulder moved a good two inches before they collapsed in exhaustion.

"Well they did it," Magnamon said in honest surprise. "I guess I owe you 1000 bits Duftmon,"

Clapping his hands at the Tamers achievement (and his victory), Duftmon congratulated them and their digimon, "Well done, you have proven yourselv-"

"Factoring in our previous bet, that means you still owe me 1000 bits!" Magnamon interrupted.

Duftmon stopped clapping and went to facepalming, "Way to ruin the moment,"

What followed was awkward silence.

Seeking to break the silence, Sleipmon continued were Duftmon left off, "Anyway, we will continue your training from here on out, for a warm-up," he turned to Magnamon, "how about you all fight Magnamon, he'll be leaving for the battlefront in a few hours, so it would be a good warm-up for him too; what do you think?"

"No way!" four of the group of six said at once, while Tentomon remained silent.

"Bitchin'!" both Magnamon and Azmon shouted at once in excitement.

"Well I suggest you all go champion," Magnamon said while stretching.

"Tyson do it!" Azmon ordered.

All four Tamers pressed and held the lower left button and pressed the upper right up button on their digivices.

**Azmon  
-DIGIVOLVE TO-  
Laharlmon!**

**Lunamon  
-DIGIVOVLE TO-  
Lekismon!**

**Dracomon  
-DIGIVOLVE TO-  
Coredramon!**

**…**

"Wait, what was that last one?" Laharlmon asked and found himself staring at a large, blue, four-armed, two-legged beetle. "Ah, so you must be Kabuterimon,"

"…," Kabuterimon didn't reply.

"What, you're still not talking?" Laharlmon asked.

"…,"

"Come on, talk,"

"…,"

"Stop that,"

"…,"

"TALK DAMMIT!"

"pfft,"

"Hey! He spoke!" Laharlmon shouted in surprise.

"I didn't hear anything," Lekismon disagreed.

"Neither did I," Coredramon seconded.

"What? But he... he did! He really… ah, whatever, f*ckit," Laharlman gave up.

"Do not use such foul language in front of Mistress Trixie, she is only a child," Coredramon reprimanded.

/I'm starting to like these kids./ Magnamon thought in amusement, "Can we fight now?"

"Yes!" Laharlmon yelled.

"Boo!"

"Waah!" Laharlmon fell back in fright as Magnamon appeared in front of him instantaneously.

"Ha-hah, you got a lot to learn, sonny," Magnamon laughed.

"Hey! Shut up!" Laharlmon snarled as he unstrapped his sword. It fell to the ground and burst into data. Duftmon took note of this.

Magnamon blinked, "What are you going t-"

"Overlord Diving Kick!" Magnamon was surprised by his speed increase, and barely escaped the impact, "Giga Headbutt!" that he didn't escape.

"Argh, that hurt!" Magnamon was taken aback by the force of the blow. Then he was hit by a ball of electricity from behind. "Ow, who threw that!?" he turned to see Kabuterimon. /Oh right, he doesn't speak mu-/

"Tear Arrow!" Magnamon barely dodged the ice arrow as he jumped.

/That's it! No more playing nice!/ "Magna Blaster!" he unleashed a wave a miracle energy from his body.

Twenty Minutes Later…

"Okay, we give," Laharlmon conceded from underneath Coredramon.

"Ahh, nothing like beating up teenagers to make yourself feel younger!" /…Wow, that sounded way less dickish in my head./ Magnamon thought in embarrassment.

"Very well, then, I think that's enough for today," Gallantmon proclaimed as the Tamers' digimon dedigivolved back to rookie level, "You may all go to sleep, but be up at 0700 hours, dismissed."

"Come on, Azmon, let's hit the hay," Tyson lead the other Tamers to the guest quarters.

"You did good today, Tentomon," Arashi told his partner while rubbing him behind his head.

"You too, Lunamon," Abby said while patting Lunamon's head.

"I'll beat him next time," Azmon muttered.

When they were gone Magnamon spoke to the other knights, "Well, I guess I'll be off now, it's just about midnight anyway, I'm late as it is."

"I guess that would be for the best, say hello to Omnimon if you see him," Gallantmon told him. /With Alphamon gone, Omnimon is in command of the Royal Knights. Since he's been at the battlefield ever since the war began, I've been in charge of things at the home front./ He thought wearily.

"I will if I see him," Magnamon assured. He left the coliseum training grounds and had made it to the front doors when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "What is it Duftmon?"

"I just want you to promise me that you'll be careful and be safe," Duftmon said quietly.

Magnamon turned to face him, "Don't worry about it, I'll be alright!" Magnamon reassured his friend.

"Okay, I just don't want to lose any more of my friends," Duftmon said solemnly, before smiling, "Besides, I still owe you 1000 bits, right?"

Magnamon smiled as well, "Ah, don't worry about it, you don't owe me anything. But do me a favor: train them well, they're good kids,"

"Don't worry, I will," Duftmon assured him before they both started laughing.

"Well, see you later!" Magnamon said as he flew off.

"You too, my friend," Duftmon whispered silently into the night…


	16. Training

_**Training**_

* * *

**Noon, Heaven's Court**

"Introducing, Gallantmon of the Royal Knights, to their majesties, Seraphimon and Ophanimon!" an Angemon announced at the throne room. Gallantmon kneeled before the brother and sister angels.

"It is okay Gallantmon, you have no need to bow, we are all friends here," the blue and silver armored angel spoke. He had ten golden wings, plus two silver ones on his blue helmet that bore a four-pronged star, hiding his face, but not his long blonde hair. This was Seraphimon.

"So what news do you have?" asked his sister, the greenish-blue armored angel asked. She also had ten wings, but the first eight were golden and metallic, while the last two were feathered white tinged with gold. She had long hair that was red only at the top, but turned to blonde all the way down past the shoulders. She too wore a helmet with a four-pronged star, but it didn't cover her mouth, nor did her armor cover her thin, slender waist. This was Ophanimon.

Gallantmon readied his report, "We have four new Tamers as recruits, along with their four digimon. The humans' names are Abbigail "Abby" Roxanne, Trixie Smith, Arashi Konchuu, and Tyson Datts. The digimon's names are, respective to their Tamers, Lunamon, Dracomon, Tentomon, and Azmon. So far they can only reach the champion level, but-"

"Wait, did you say Azmon?" Seraphimon interrupted.

"Err, yes? He's from... the Dark... Area..." /Here it comes.../ Gallantmon thought nervously while shutting his eyes.

"THE DARK AREA?!" Seraphimon roared. "WHAT IS A DEMON DOING AS ONE OF YOUR RECRUITS?"

"He is partnered with the boy Tyson Datts, apparently he is a Demon Lord in training under Beelzemon, but was sent out of the Dark Area to explore and train to be stronger. Most shocking of all, he appears to have been led to Tyson by the mysterious character known as 'Voice,'" Gallantmon explained.

Seraphimon and Ophanimon where both surprised by this, "What?!"

Gallantmon took a deep breath. /This is going to take a while./ He thought with a sigh.

It took over an hour, but he managed to explain to them what he had learned about the Tamers, especially Tyson and Azmon: how this 'Voice' had brought them to the Digital World, how Azmon was a Demon Lord in training to Beelzemon, how the Tamers and their digimon had met, and how 'Voice' had told Azmon that it was his destiny to absorb the Demon Lords' data and become the new ruler of the Dark Area with the help of the others. "Whether this 'Voice' wants Azmon to lead the Dark Area as a peace-keeper or a figure-head to exert influence over remains to be seen," Gallantmon concluded breathlessly.

Seraphimon and Ophanimon seemed deep in thought, before Seraphimon spoke up, "Very well, we can continue this tomorrow, Angemon will lead to your room,"

"NO!" Ophanimon called out, surprising her brother Seraphimon, "I mean, let me take him to the guest room."

"But why woul-," Seraphimon questioned, but stopped when he noticed the death-glare his sister was giving him, "OH! Err- yes, take him to his room," he said fearfully.

**Afternoon, Heaven's Court Guest Room**

"Hmmm, you've made renovations," Gallantmon observed, noticing the fine table, new carpet, large bed with two pillows, and chandelier.

"I know," Ophanimon said as she sat down at the table, beckoning Gallantmon to join her.

"So, how are things on your end?" Gallantmon asked before taking a sip of tea that had been pre-set on the table.

"Same-old, same-old." She complained, "I'm sorry about my brother's behavior, you know how he is about demons of any kind, even the ones on our side."

"Oh, no problem, none at all," Gallantmon said as he stood up.

Ophanimon stood up as well, "Either way, it's been so long," she said pulling him into an embrace, "You have no idea how much I've missed you!"

"Well I'm sorry, it's just that there's been so much going on and I haven't had much time to relax," Gallantmon began.

"Oh, I'll help you relax, just don't go telling me you've gone soft," Ophanimon said suggestively as she turned and walked towards the bed.

"Gone soft? Why I'd never-" Gallantmon began, before he realized what she meant, "Oh, uhmmm… Very well," /I might have to stay here longer than I thought…/

*badonkadonk*

**1 month later**

**Night, Royal Knights' Training Grounds**

"Hii-yaah!" Tyson shouted as he hit the training dummy the knights had brought for them to train on. Gallantmon's stay at Heaven's Court was extended for the war effort, and they had made good leaps in their training, but despite that the digimon had still not digivolved past the champion level. "Hu-waw!" he kicked the training dummy, "Sweet, if I keep this up, I could be just like Marcus Damon!"

"Who's Marcus Damon?" Laharlmon asked as he crushed a boulder with his Overlord Diving Kick.

"He's like the Chuck Norris of Digimon," Tyson answered.

"Ohh… who's Chuck-" Laharlmon began.

"Nevermind!" Tyson interrupted as he continued to hit the training dummy.

A ways off Lekismon was hitting targets with her Tear Arrow while Abby (as she told them to call her) was running on a treadmill.

"They've made good progress," Sleipmon noted.

"Indeed, but if they're going to reach ultimate, we're going to have to step it up a notch," Duftmon also noted.

"What do you have in mind?" Sleipmon asked him.

"I say we set up a trial for each of them, so that they can digivolve to ultimate," Duftmon expressed his opinion.

"Hmmm, good idea!" Sleipmon agreed, "We'd better get planning then. It's going to take a while to set up the trials,"

"Or we could just hire a sakkakumon," Duftmon reasoned.

Sleipmon blinked, "That works too... I guess,"

Duftmon nodded in satisfaction, "Good. Until then," he said, turning to call to the Tamers, "Attention, your training is over for the day, you may go back to the guest quarters, but be up by 0700 hours, you are dismissed."

"Okay!" Arashi yelled from the treadmills. He was sweating up a flood, "Hey, can I have a shower first?"

"Sure, go on, I bet they enemy can smell you from the battlefield!" Duftmon yelled over.


	17. The Ultimate Test part 1

_**The Ultimate Test part 1**_

* * *

**Morning, Code Forest**

"Abby, wake up!" she heard a voice calling her name.

"Uh? Oh, Lunamon, it's you," Abby then noticed her surroundings, "Where are we?"

"We're in Code Forest! Last thing I remember we were sleeping on our bed, when I woke up we were here in Code Forest with this note!" Lunamon explained, waving the note in her hand.

"Here, let me see that note," Abby grabbed the note from her partner.

It read: Dear Abby, find the river in the center of the forest. "What? Is this some kind of test?"

Lunamon nodded, "Yes, I assume so."

"Uh, fine, let me get the compass I keep in my pocket. Let's see, why not head north for now?" Abby guessed.

"I suppose, we have no way of knowing our location right now. We might as well look for high ground." Lunamon suggested when a large clawed hand crashed in the ground between them.

"Shadow Claw!" the owner of the clawed hand yelled. It looked like a large, black werewolf dressed in punk clothes. Abby pressed the upper left button on her digivice.

*beep*

**ShadowWereGarurumon**

**Level: Ultimate**

**Attribute: Virus**

**A WereGarurumon that was corrupted by a virus. It's a mean digimon that hates to play fair.**

"ShadowWereGarurumon?" Abby spoke in confusion before she was pulled away by Lunamon.

"Come on, we have to run! Even as a champion, I can't beat a virus type ultimate!" Lunamon yelled while running. They could still hear ShadowWereGarurumon chasing them behind the trees.

They didn't lose him until noon near a cliff-face which they climbed to survey the land.

"Hey, I think I can see a lake from here! It's about six miles due west!" Abby told Lunamon.

"Ssh! We don't know if ShadowWereGarurumon's nearby. We don't want to alert him to our location." Lunamon warned.

"Sorry, I just got a little excited. Speaking of ShadowWereGarurumon, do you think he's part of the test?" Abby wondered.

"Probably," Lunamon assumed, "But we should hurry to the lake to finish this test."

"Okay, here, I'll help you down," Abby offered as they climbed down the cliff-face.

When they finally got to the bottom they headed west.

"So, how are you feeling, Lunamon?" Abby asked her partner.

"I'm fine, I'm just a little worried about SWG finding us again," Lunamon said quietly.

"SWG, ShadowWereGarurumon?" Abby asked.

"Yes," Lunamon replied.

"You called? Full Moon Kick!" SWG appeared, swinging his leg in a 360 degree kick that Abby and Lunamon just barely managed to avoid.

Abby immediately held the lower left button on her digivice and tapped the upper right button, calling, "Lunamon, ADVANCE!"

**Lunamon  
-DIGIVOLVE TO-  
Lekismon!**

Lunamon took on a larger armored form of herself, known as her champion form: Lekismon. She grabbed Abby and began carrying her through the forest, away from SWG. When SWG continued following them she turned around and threw a frothy substance from both of her hands, "Moon Night Bomb!"

SWG jumped back to avoid it, but by then Abby and Lekismon were gone. "AROOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" it howled in fury.

Lekismon continued to dash through the forest at a break neck pace. "Do you think we lost him?" she asked while running.

"I hope so," Abby told her, "Hey look ahead! I think I see the lake!" And true, they burst through the trees to find themselves in front of a lake. "We made it! Does that mean this test is over?" she asked Lekismon as she dipped her feet into the water.

Lekismon looked relieved, "I hope s-" She suddenly went flying into the lake.

"Shadow Claw! Got you! Now for your Tame-" SWG turned to look at where Abby had been but a second before, only to see her swimming into the lake. "Hey, where're you going?! I'm not done killing you yet!"

Abby swam into the center of the lake looking underwater for Lekismon. /Where are you? There!/ She saw her! Lekismon was unconscious and sinking fast. Abby swam to her and grabbed ahold of one of her arms, trying to hoist her back up through the water, but it was no use, she was too heavy. /NO! I'm not letting you drown! You're my best friend! I'm going to sav… need… air./ She felt her lungs screaming for air, but she refused to let Lekismon die. Just then, as she was about to pass out, her digivice began glowing, and a message appeared on the screen: ADVANCED DIGIVOLUTION. Lekismon's body began glowing as well, her eyes opened, and her skin disappeared leaving a wireframe that grew larger and larger until a new skin appeared as if by a brush stroke of God!

**LEKISMON  
-ADVANCE DIGIVOLVE TO-  
CRESCEMON!**

She had digivolved to the ultimate level!

SWG was left watching on the river's bank, "No sign of movement, I guess they bit the du-" All of a sudden something burst through the water and landed right in front of him!

From the waist up she looked almost human-like, wearing a midnight blue vest and shining grey and black armor. In each hand she held a handle/hilt that led to a crescent moon shaped blade that had the same crescent moon pictured on each side, eyes closed and smiling, as if asleep. She had spiked shoulder guards and a black mask with a gray mouth cover that covered her whole face save her eyes and ears, of which there were six, one behind and above each eye and four coming out from the sides of her head onto her chest like thick strands of hair. She had what appeared to be two more metal ears coming from behind the black mask, each with a long, pink ribbon dangling from the top. Waist down she had more of a creamy-pink, rabbit-like figure, similar to her champion level. Six midnight blue pole-like things jutted up and out in a slightly curved way from where her tail would be. She had black and grey metal boot-like shoes covering her foot paws. She held a gasping Abby to her chest, who she immediately placed on the ground beside her.

"Oh, so you digivolved, eh? Well either way, it's time for you to die!" SWG jumped at them with his claws extended. "Shadow Claw!"

Abby got her breath back to yell out a warning, "Crescemon, watch out!"

Crescemon just stood there and materialized four ice arrows that she launched at SWG, "Ice Archery!"

"AAAROOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" SWG howled in pain as he was impaled by the four arrows. He burst into data and his digi-egg flew off into the sky. Crescemon promptly absorbed the remaining data before returning to her wide-eyed partner.

"Abby, are you okay?" Crescemon bent down to ask her partner in concern.

Abby nodded before replying, "Yeah, I'm okay. But you... you digivolved to ultimate!"

"Yeah, I guess I did. You gave me the power to," Crescemon told her.

"Excellent work, both of you!" a voice boomed out, and suddenly they were teleported to another location.


	18. The Ultimate Test part 2

_**The Ultimate Test part 2**_

* * *

**Morning, Cycle Canyon**

"Mistress Trixie, please, wake up!" she heard a voice as she came to.

"Huh? Oh, Dracomon!" she pulled him into a death hug, "Huh? Where are we?"

"Ack, ack," He seemed bluer than usual.

"Are you okay?" she asked, letting him go.

"Yes, yes," he told her as returned to his natural blue green color. "We're in Cycle Canyon, I think it's part of a test by the Royal Knights. Here's a note that I found nearby."

Trixie took the note.

It read: Dear Trixie, please get out of the canyon. "Awww, I wanted something difficult. Oh well. Dracomon, ADVANCE!" she shouted out, pressing the required buttons on her digivice. Dracomon's skin disappeared, leaving only a wireframe, which grew larger until a new skin appeared.

**Dracomon  
-DIGIVOLVE TO-  
Coredramon!**

He became a larger, bluer version of himself: Coredramon… (blue). He picked up Trixie and put her on his back where she held onto his neck. "Hang on, Mistress," he told her as he took off.

"Oh poo, I really wanted something challe-" Trixie complained when a fist of cold air knocked her off of Coredramon.

"ICE BEAST FIST!" atop the canyon stood a large, white lion man. He wore black pants and had black belts all over his left arm.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Trixie screamed as she fell.

"Trixie!" Recovering in mid-air, Coredramon raced towards her and caught her on his back.

"Ha-heh, ha-heh," Trixie was hyperventilating, "Wow! That was fun! Can we do it again?"

I guess she recovered.

"Oh, Mistress," Coredramon sighed. He would have face-palmed, but his claws would have cut his face if he did.

Trixie turned to face their attacker. She then pressed the upper left button on her digivice.

*beep*

**IceLeomon**

**Level: Ultimate**

**Attribute: Vaccine**

**IceLeomon is an animal digimon of proud justice. To defend justice, it trained every day in icy areas, giving it some ice new powers.**

"Who writes these entries?" Trixie wondered aloud.

"HAHHAHAHAHAH, YOU STAND NO CHANCE OF BEATING ME! ICE WILL ALWAYS BEAT DRAGON!" IceLeomon roared into the canyon.

"Owww, my ears, the echoes are bad enough, YOU DON"T HAVE TO SCREEEEEEAAAAAAAAM!" Trixie screamed back.

"Could you two please be QUIET?!" Coredramon yelled out.

"HOW RUUUUUDE!" IceLeomon yelled back into the canyon.

"He's right Coredramon, that was RUDE!" Trixie yelled, "Hey, THIS IS FUN!"

"I KNOW ISN'T IT?" IceLeomon shouted out.

"MY EEEEAAAAARRRRRRRSSSSSSSS!" Coredramon screamed.

"NOW YOU'RE GETTING INTO IT!" IceLeomon yelled as he jumped into the canyon and onto Coredramon, "SEE YOU NEXT FALL!" and tossed Trixie off of his back.

"AAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" she fell shrieking into the canyon.

"TRIIIXXXIIIEEE!" Coredramon was about to fly towards her when…

"ICE BEAST FIST!" he was hit point blank in the back by IceLeomon's icy fist.

"AAAAAAAAARRRGGGHHH!" Coredramon went spiraling towards the canyon floor as IceLeomon jumped back to the top of the canyon.

"COREDRAMON!" Trixie screamed as she watched her partner plummet to the ground past her. He was only moments from the ground and she was crying her eyes out. "COREDRAMON!"

"IT'S NO USE!" IceLeomon roared from the top of the canyon.

"BUGGER OFF YOU POOF!" Trixie screamed in foul British language.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!" IceLeomon yelled in rage.

"SHUT UP YOU BLOODY FANNY!" Trixie screamed as her digivice started glowing and a message appeared on its screen: ADVANCED DIGIVOLUTION.

Coredramon's body also began to glow and his eyes opened, his skin vanished, leaving only a wireframe behind, a wireframe that grew bigger and bigger until a new skin appeared instantaneously!

**COREDRAMON  
-ADVANCE DIGIVOLVE TO-  
WINGDRAMON**

He had digivolved to the ultimate level!

Like his champion level, he was still a large, blue dragon, with three-clawed hands. But now each of those hands held a yellow orb. He had a white chest plate and mask over his head. On his nose were two red-violet horns, from the back of his head were two spikier, yellow horns. He had an extremely long tail and very large wings. He had four fleshy, red-ringed spikes on each of his arms. Atop his back was a huge, sharp lance. He alighted down to the canyon's floor to drop off Trixie. "Wow, Coredramon what happened to you?" Trixie asked in amazement.

"RRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" he roared, "I am no longer Coredramon, for your tears have given me the strength I needed to digivolve and reach new plateaus of power. My desire to protect you and your care for my being has let me reach the ultimate level. In this form, I am Wingdramon! RRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" he roared again in triumph.

IceLeomon didn't look impressed. "HAH, SO YOU'RE AN ULTIMATE LEVEL, NOW?! IT MAKES NO DIFFERENCE, FOR DRAGON CAN NEVER BEST ICE! ICE RULEZ!" he roared into the canyon when Wingdramon suddenly appeared in front of him, "WHAA! WHE-WHERE'D YOU COME FROM?" he fell back in surprise.

"What? Was I going too fast for you?" Wingdramon sneered.

IceLeomon was taken aback by Wingdramon's new sspeed, "N-NO! NO ONE IS TOO FA-"

"Hello, in case you haven't noticed, I'm right behind you,"

"AAAAAHH!" IceLeomon stumbled back and fell into the canyon and crashed to the floor. "OOOOOOOOWWWWWW!"

"Well, that wasn't very cool, now was it?" Wingdramon taunted from atop the canyon.

"DAMN YOU!" IceLeomon roared.

"WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE! MISTRESS TRIXIE IS ONLY A CHILD!" Wingdramon roared in fury and tackled IceLeomon straight into the canyon wall.

"AAARRRRGGH!" IceLeomon growled in pain and fell back to the canyon's floor. "ENOUGH! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU! BLIZZARD BREATH!" IceLeomon snarled out his attack, sending out a breath of frozen qi towards Wingdramon.

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU AND YOUR HAMMY WAYS! BLAZE SONIC BREATH!" Wingdramon shot a fireball at sonic speeds that ripped through IceLeomon's Blizzard Breath and straight into IceLeomon himself.

"NO! THIS CAN'T BE! ICE ALWAYS BESTS DRAGON! MOMMMMMMMYYYYYY!" he roared aloud as he was vaporized by the sonic blast.

"Wrong franchise!" Trixie cheered in victory as IceLeomon's digi-egg disappeared into the sky and Wingdramon absorbed his leftover data.

"Thank you for this strength, Mistress," Wingdramon gave Trixie a butler's bow.

"You're welcome Core- Wingdramon, but one question,"

"What is it, Mistress?" Wingdramon inquired.

"Why does Leomon always die?" Trixie asked.

Wingdramon avoided the question, "Let's go to the top of the canyon," he grabbed her and flew her to top of the canyon.

"It would have been better if we climbed," Trixie pouted.

"Congratulations, you two!" a voice boomed out, and they were transported to another location.


	19. The Ultimate Test part 3

_**The Ultimate Test part 3**_

* * *

**Morning, Set-Up Mountain**

"Arashi… wake up," he barely heard the quiet voice.

"Tentomon?" Arashi shook his head, "I thought you didn't like talking when there were other people around?" Arashi then noticed that there wasn't anyone around. "Where is everyone?"

"…Don't know… found note…" Tentomon handed Arashi the note.

"Let's see," Arashi took the note.

It read: Dear Arashi, reach the top of Set-Up Mountain. /This must be a test./ "Hmmm, so this place is Set-Up Mountain." He gazed around at the large mountain they were on, and for a moment he thought he saw a shadow farther up. "How about we follow the path upwards?" he suggested.

Tentomon simply nodded.

They walked the path that winded up the mountain for a few minutes before taking a stop. "How…big…mountain?" Tentomon asked.

Arashi thought for a moment, looking up and down the mountain before replying, "It's a lot smaller than Mount Fuji, so I'd say it's around 2.6 kilometers tall at most,"

"Should…I… digivolve?" Tentomon asked as a giant, fiery fist knocked them both off the mountain.

"Crimson Claw!" cried the fist's owner. It was a giant, red bird man. It had long blonde hair, white chest plumage, large red wings that ended in yellow feathers, five-taloned hands, four-taloned feet, and a red mask with blue markings over its head.

"Tentomon, ADVANCE!" Arashi shouted, pushing the buttons on his digivice. Tentomon's skin disappeared leaving only a wireframe that grew larger until a new skin appeared.

**…**

…

Tentomon digivolved to Kabuterimon and grabbed Arashi with his lower set of hands. They flew back up the mountain to where the digimon had knocked them off. Arashi pressed the upper left button on his digivice.

*beep*

**Garudamon**

**Level: Ultimate**

**Attribute: Vaccine**

**Its gigantic talons and wings let it dance freely through the sky. It is a guardian deity of the land and wind that loves nature.**

"Fire Hurricane!" it roared out the attack's name.

"Actually, that looks more like a torna-" Arashi corrected before Kabuterimon was hit by the fire tornado, knocking them both back down the mountain. Arashi fell off of a ledge but Kabuterimon grabbed him with an arm before he dropped any further.

"I… have… you…" Kabuterimon whispered right before he was hit in the back by another flaming fist. "AAARRGGH!" he screamed in pain, but still held on to Arashi.

"What are you going to do now?" Garudamon sneered as he landed on Kabuterimon's back. "Eagle Claw!" he slashed Kabuterimon's back with the talons on his foot.

"ARRRRGGHHH!" Kabuterimon screamed louder, yet refused to let go of Arashi.

"LET GO OF THE BOY!" Garudamon ordered.

"... never," kabuterimon whispered in reply.

"What did you say?" Garudamon questioned, eyes blazing in fury.

"Kabuterimon, let go! You need to free your hands to fight back!" Arashi reasoned, "Don't worry, I'll be okay!" he yelled, despite knowing that there were no more ledges beneath them. He knew Kabuterimon was in trouble; he was pinned down by Garudamon. Two of his arms were trapped beneath him, another held by Garudamon, and the last arm was holding on to Arashi.

"Now, if I may repeat myself," Garudamon said in the most gentlemanly way possible, "DROP THE BOY!"

"NEVER!" Kabuterimon roared out in a voice that shocked Garudamon. Suddenly Arashi's digivice began glowing on his wrist, and a message appeared on the screen: ADVANCED DIGIVOLUTION.

Kabuterimon's body began glowing as well; his skin disappeared, leaving a wireframe that grew larger and larger until a new skin wrapped around it.

**KABUTERIMON  
-ADVANCE DIGIVOLVE TO-  
MEGAKABUTERIMON!**

He had digivolved to the ultimate level!

He was 1.5 times larger than his last form. A large horn that looked like it could flip over a truck emerged from his head. He was mostly red, with dark blue, almost black hands and feet. He had four, long arms. The upper arms had shoulders made from muscular tissue, but all ended in hands with four, sharp fingers. These hands had three fingers going out in different directions, with their sharp tips curving back so that they could form an upside down triangle if the dots were connected, with another, more claw-like finger coming out of the hand's center. His long, red legs ended in feet that had two, long claws coming out at the front, with a smaller claw between and behind them. He had a skeletal, white body, which had that same muscular tissue showing near the arms, head, and legs. On top of its shell-like wings and behind his head was a blue-green orb.

Garudamon fell off of MegaKabuterimon (red)'s back due to the increase in size. This gave MegaKabuterimon the chance he needed to lift up Arashi and place him on his head, right behind his horn.

"My… will… to protect… Arashi, and… his willingness… to sacrifice… himself to save me… has allowed me… to reach the ultimate level!" MegaKabuterimon spoke in an inside voice, which for him was like someone else screaming something aloud.

"MegaKabuterimon?!" Arashi said in wonder as he held onto the large horn.

"It doesn't matter, I'll still defeat you! Crimson-" Garudamon began, when suddenly something scratched its eyes. "AAARRGH, MY EYES!"

"That was Wild Scratcher!" Arashi yelled out.

"WHY YOU SON OF A-" Garudamon began. MegaKabuterimon put his four hands together and shot out an electrical ball that destroyed Garudamon. "HEY YOU DIDN'T LET ME FINNNNNNNNIIIIIIISSSHHHH!" His digi-egg shot off into the sky, while his leftover data was absorbed by MegaKabuterimon.

"That was Mega Blaster!" Arashi shouted in victory while rubbing MegaKabuterimon's head. "But you should really start calling out your attacks from now on; it really isn't fair if you fire them off without at least calling them out first," MegaKabuterimon just lifted his arms in a 'why ever not?' expression.

"Either way, thanks for saving me!" Arashi said as he hugged MegaKabuterimon's horn, causing him to scratch his head in embarrassment.

"We… should… get to… the top," MegaKabuterimon told Arashi before lifting off to the top of the mountain. It only took a few minutes before they reached the top of Set-Up Mountain.

When they reached the top, Arashi asked him a question that he had been wanting to ask for a while now, "Hey, MegaKabuterimon, if Abby and Tyson are from America, and Trixie is from some European country, and you digimon are from another world… how can we speak the same language and understand each other?"

MegaKabuterimon looked down in thought before replying, "The… Digital World… has only… one language,"

Arashi rolled his eyes, "Would you care to elaborate on tha-"

"Well done, you guys!" a voice boomed out, and suddenly they were teleported to another location.


	20. The Ultimate Test part 4

_**The Ultimate Test part 4**_

* * *

**Morning, Level Plateau**

"Wake up, you two," a voice spoke to them.

"What do you want?" Azmon said, half asleep.

"Duftmon, is that you?" Tyson yawned, getting out of the bed.

"Yes, welcome to Level Plateau," he told them.

"Wait, Level Plateau?" Azmon got out of the bed immediately. "What're we doing here?!"

"We're here for your training," Duftmon answered.

"Training!?" they both shouted at once.

"Yes, your training," Duftmon repeated.

"Bring it on, Obi-Mon!" Tyson cheered, punching his fist into the air.

Duftmon looked puzzled, "Who is Ob-"

"Nevermind," Azmon told him, "It's best not to ask,"

"…Riiiiiiight, anyway, first up, I want you to digivolve to your champion form," Duftmon ordered.

"Okay, Azmon, ADVANCE!" Tyson said while holding the lower left button of his digivice and pressing the upper right button.

**Azmon  
-DIGIVOLVE TO-  
Laharlmon!**

From where the little imp stood but a moment ago, there was now a six foot tall demon warrior. "I AM LAHARLMON!" he yelled.

Duftmon held his ears in pain, "Yes, and I'm sure everyone knows it!"

"They do," Tyson replied.

"Anyway, your training pertains to your sword," Duftmon explained.

"What, this old thing?" Laharlmon interrupted.

"Yes," Duftmon continued, rather annoyed, "I've noticed how in battle and sometimes in training, you would always drop your sword. In doing so, your speed increases dramatically."

"Yeah, so?" Laharlmon looked puzzled.

"Why do you never use it?" Duftmon questioned.

"Uh… well you see," Laharlmon began, but Tyson beat him to it.

"It's because it's too heavy for him to lift!"

"TYSON!" Laharlmon shouted in embarrassment.

"What? Then how can you carry it around so easily?" Duftmon asked in confusion.

Tyson was puzzled by this too, "I don't know how he does it,"

"Either way, unstrap your sword." Duftmon ordered. Laharlmon did as ordered, and the sword fell to the ground with a clank. To Tyson's surprise, this time it didn't shatter into data, "Now try to lift it up,"

"Hhhhhhiiiiiiirrr," Laharlmon heaved as hard as he could but he couldn't lift the sword an inch, "ugh, it won't budge!"

"Here, let me help," Duftmon tried to help lift the sword, but it still wouldn't budge, "Uggghh, Tyson, help us!"

Tyson was taken aback, "What, me?"

"YES YOU, NOW HELP US!" Duftmon roared in exertion. Tyson hurried over to help lift the sword, and, to their surprise, they managed to lift it… an inch. "Uuuuuhhh," Duftmon grimaced in frustration, "What the heck is this thing made of?"

"We don't know," Tyson answered, "I've looked all over his digivice entry, but it doesn't say."

"Hmm, maybe he just needs the right motivation," Duftmon suggested, an idea forming in his head. "Like if his Tamer was in peril,"

Tyson started feeling nervous, "Uhhhh, I don't think I like where this is headed."

Suddenly Duftmon snapped his fingers and disappeared, but in his place something new appeared.

It had eight giant heads, seven of which were robotic, all coming out of a bush of hay-colored hair, with a long tail that ended in a rattle. The middle head and tail were black with a red underbelly. Tyson instinctively pressed the upper left button on his digivice.

*beep*

**Orochimon**

**Level: Ultimate**

**Attribute: Virus**

**It possesses eight heads, but only the middle one is real. Even in the ancient Digital World its menace was a thing immemorial.**

It quickly lashed out with its middle head and swallowed Tyson in one gulp. Laharlmon didn't even have time to react.

"What the- TYSON!" he dashed straight to Orochimon and jumped for the middle head, "Overlord Diving Kick!" he roared but was swatted down by one of the fake heads.

"Ame no Murakumo!" Orochimon yelled as its rattle turned into a blade that took several swipes at Laharlmon, who managed to just barely avoid them. "Inferno Blast!" Orochimon shot out a flamethrower that shot Laharlmon several feet back to where his sword was. Suddenly, in his head he heard a voice.

"_Are you just going to let your Tamer die?!"_

"NO! TYSON IS NOT JUST MY TAMER, HE'S MY FRIEND!" Laharlmon roared as Orochimon swung his bladed tail once more.

"Ame no Murakumo!"

*ping*

The sound of metal hitting metal resounded throughout the plateau.

Laharlmon had actually lifted the sword in fury and parried Orochimon's attack!

"What the-" Orochimon was confused by this sudden turn of events, but it didn't have time to question it as Laharlmon was racing toward him, blade in hand, mere meters away!

"Inferno Blast!" Orochimon shot out the flamethrower, but Laharlmon jumped up and over it, and drove his blade straight through Orochimon's skull!

"Sword of Compensation!" Laharlmon roared in victory as Orochimon burst into data, his digi-egg flying off into the sky.

Laharlmon was glad to see Tyson alive on the ground where Orochimon had been before absorbing his extra data.

"Tyson! Are you alright?" he asked in a worried voice.

"Yeah, I'm okay, after all, I mean, I JUST GOT EATEN!" he roared in anger. Laharlmon smiled in relief.

"Well done you two!" Duftmon appeared from nowhere a few feet away. Suddenly Laharlmon swung his sword straight at him.

*ping*

Duftmon parried the attack with his own sword, only for it to go flying out of his hand. Duftmon's hands shook from the resulting vibrations "Ooww, my hands!" he yowled in pain.

"You put Tyson in danger!" Laharlmon snarled in fury.

"And tell me, what better way was there to get you to accomplish your goal," Duftmon reasoned.

Tyson hated to admit it, but from what he'd always seen on TV, Duftmon did have a good point. "Let it go, Laharlmon. I'm okay, see?" he put on a smile that caused Laharlmon to relax.

Laharlmon turned to Duftmon and gave him a death-glare, "You better not do that again, got it?"

Duftmon straightened up and saluted, "I promise you that I won't," he told them before giving a knowing nod. "By the way, Sword of Compensation?" he sniggered before bursting into all out laughing, "Hahahahahhahahahha!"

Laharlmon started to blush in embarrassment, "Hey! That's not funny! I don't name these things! Right, Tyson?" he turned to find Tyson laughing as well. "Hey! It's not funny!"

"Okay, okay," Duftmon straightened himself up again, "Let's go back to the others," he snapped his fingers and they were warped back to the training grounds in the fortress.


	21. Drasil's Ghost

_**Drasil's Ghost**_

* * *

**Noon, Royal Knights' Training Grounds**

The group of nine were teleported into the coliseum and were greeted by Sleipmon, "Welcome back,"

"Sleipmon!" Crescemon instantly dropped her blades and bounded up to give Sleipmon a bear hug. "Look, I digivolved to ultimate!"

"Yes, I see Le- Crescemon, well done. You can stop choking me now," Sleipmon told her.

She let go in embarrassment, "S-sorry Sleipmon," Abby face-palmed behind her.

Sleipmon looked at those assembled, three ultimates… and one champion, "Duftmon… did your training with Tyson and Azmon not work out?"

Duftmon facepalmed, "Yes… and no. Azmon wasn't able to digivolve to ultimate like I had hoped he would, but he did manage to use his sword. His power seems to have increased greatly because of it,"

"Really?" Sleipmon looked slightly disappointed by this, but Duftmon nodded his head approvingly.

"Yes really," Duftmon answered, "He sent my own sword flying!"

Sleipmon looked up at this, "While that is impressive, it still doesn't get past the fact that he isn't an ultimate. Champions and below cannot participate on the front lines."

"We can make exceptions," Duftmon argued.

This time Sleipmon facepalmed, "Don't you get it? Only Heaven's Court could make such an exception."

"Yes, but Gallantmon could get Ophanimon to allow it. You know how they are. He could get her to make the exception," Duftmon reasoned.

"Ugh," Sleipmon looked annoyed, "Fine, you can take them to Heaven's Court. You can get Ophanimon's approval, but let me ask you this: can you get Seraphimon's approval?"

Duftmon swallowed nervously, "Maybe?"

Sleipmon sweatdropped, "Whatever, but before you go, I must say that I am proud of you all. You've past your tests and have reached the ultimate level," his voice was filled with pride as he said this, "most of you, anyway," he added.

"HEY!" Laharlmon shouted, feeling insulted.

Tyson rushed to calm him, "Hey, settle down. He didn't mean to insult you," It seemed to work and he calmed down a little.

"Well then, I'll leave it up to you to get to Heaven's Court, I'll be going to the library," Sleipmon said as he left the training room.

"Is there a kind of room you don't have?" Tyson asked. Duftmon ignored the question.

"Well, we'll have to fly to Heaven's Court. We'll leave in an hour so I want you all to pack lightly. This should be your last stop before you go to the battlefront so only pack your necessities," Duftmon instructed.

**Noon, Royal Knights' Guest Chambers**

"So what should we take with us?" Azmon asked Tyson when they got to the room.

"Like we have anything worth packing," Abby complained.

"Well, me and Azmon have our cameras," Tyson replied, taking out the Digital (World) cameras that had pictures of their adventures.

"I have my laptop," Arashi said, taking the laptop off the night stand next to his bed.

"And we all have our digivices!" Trixie added.

Abby smiled, "I guess you're right,"

They continued to gather what little things they had to take with them.

"We should get go see Duftmon. It's about time to go," Tyson noted the time.

**Evening, Royal Knights' Library**

"I hope they're safe right now" Sleipmon said while putting away a book he had finished reading.

"Good evening, Lord Sleipmon," a knightmon saluted him as it walked by.

"Good evening to you as well," Sleipmon replied.

"How are you doing?" the knightmon asked.

"I'm fine, and you?"

"I'm okay; right now I'm patrolling the library. Maybe I'll see Drasil's Ghost," the knightmon said jokingly.

Sleipmon rolled his eyes. Drasil's Ghost was a rumor started by one of the knightmon.

Once in a blue moon, while walking through the library, a stray knightmon would see a shadow or a dropped book, but when they rounded the corner or followed the shadow, it always disappeared. The supposed ghost was one of the reasons why there were any library patrols in the first place.

The library was created by King Drasil, who filled it with books made from his personal knowledge and collections gathered from throughout the Digital World. That was why it was called Drasil's Ghost.

The Royal Knights' initial reaction was one of surprise, they had only just defeated King Drasil and things were slowly returning to normal in the Digital World. They didn't want any more uproars in the Digital World since the Demon Lords had just been freed and declared war on the angels. The Royal Knights investigated this matter personally and found nothing. Besides, King Drasil's lifeless remains were left in the center of the Digital World, there was no way he could cause any more trouble. Just in case, however, a library patrol for the knightmon was established.

Sleipmon headed deeper into the library gazing at the books on the shelves. There was a book about the Royal Knights' founder: Imperialdramon Paladin mode, a story about a digimon with the ability to cause disasters throughout the world and had to be punished by King Drasil himself, books about anything and everything!

/Maybe I could find a book about the human world. Wait, if I remember correctly, there was a section about humans near the back of the library. Maybe I can find out something about how the children came to this world!/ Sleipmon thought with excitement as he limped through the library.

/Let's see, if I remember correctly, it should be right-/ he stopped dead in his tracks. The whole shelf of books about humans was empty. /That can't be right; there should be at least one book here? Hmmm?/ He noticed a shadow darting out from the corner of his eye.

He chased the shadow through the library despite his injured legs. /Could it really be Drasil's Ghost?/ he thought as he sped forward. /Ah, perfect! That corner leads to a dead end./

"I have you now!" he shouted victoriously, but what he saw as he rounded the corner stunned him. It was a portal to another location, he couldn't see to where it led though.

But what really shocked him was what he saw in front of it. It had metal wings and a tattered white cape. "Could it be the… the First Knight?" he said in wonder.

And just like that, it disappeared into the portal, and the portal itself vanished, leaving Sleipmon staring in disbelief.

/This can't be!/

He shook his head. /This requires investigation./


	22. Enlistment

_**Enlistment**_

* * *

**Morning, Heaven's Court**

"Okay guys, Heaven's Court is right up there!" Duftmon shouted to those flying behind him. MegaKabuterimon (red) was carrying Arashi, Tyson, and Azmon. Wingdramon was carrying Trixie, Abby, and Lunamon.

They were all surprised by the beauty of Heaven's Court. It stood atop the clouds, a shining castle surrounded by a glorious garden. They alighted down to the front of the castle. MegaKabuterimon and Wingdramon then dedigivolved back to their rookie levels: Tentomon and Dracomon, respectively.

They were greeted by an angemon who lead the way to the throne room.

On the way there, Duftmon bent down to whisper to Tyson and Azmon, "Okay, Seraphimon will probably go off once he finds out that you can't reach ultimate, but Gallantmon should be able to convince Ophanimon to talk him over."

Tyson looked slightly relieved, "Good, but one question: how will Gallantmon convince Ophanimon? Are they friends?"

"Actually, they're lovers," Duftmon replied.

"WHAT?!" Tyson exclaimed in surprise.

Duftmon frantically waved his arms around in a 'not so loud' expression, "Please, be quiet!" he whispered.

Tyson took a moment to calm down before they entered the throne room.

"Introducing, Duftmon of the Royal Knights and their Tamer recruits, to their majesties, Seraphimon and O-?" the angemon announced, looking around the room for Ophanimon.

"Sorry we're late!" Ophanimon burst into the room from a side door, her helmet slightly skewed to the right, Gallantmon following her, his cape looking rather ruffled. All those gathered either sweatdropped, or, in the case of Seraphimon and Duftmon, facepalmed.

Duftmon quickly straightened up, "We have brought the new recruits,"

"And I assume they have all reached the ultimate level or higher?" Seraphimon asked, eyeing Tyson and Azmon.

"Yes… except for Azmon," Duftmon reported, winking towards Gallantmon who, getting the point, winked to Ophanimon, who readied herself to calm down her brother.

Seraphimon just about exploded, "WHAT?! FIRST YOU BRING A RESIDENT OF THE DARK AREA INTO YOUR RECRUITS, THEN YOU WANT TO TAKE HIM INTO THE ARMY WHEN HE IS-"

"Brother, please, settle down!" Ophanimon chided.

Seraphimon sat back down into his throne and tried to contain his temper, "Very well, explain yourself,"

Duftmon prepared his explanation, "You see, he has already proven himself to be exceptionally strong. Why, just the other day he sent my own sword flying out of my hands!"

Those assembled looked impressed, Seraphimon included, "While that is impressive, it still is not enough for me to make an exception to the rules,"

"Brother!" Ophanimon shot him a glare, "I say we allow it, if he can knock away a Royal Knight's sword, he could be a valuable asset to the army,"

Seraphimon looked nervous, "Well I guess you have a point, but-"

She shot him another glare, "But what?"

Seraphimon's shoulders drooped in submission, "Fine, they can join, I'll make an exception! Sheesh, there is no arguing with you!"

"You children may go to the guest barracks, Duftmon you will have your own room, I'll call an angemon to lead you both to your rooms," Ophanimon told them while calling the angemon.

Two angemon came and took them to their rooms.

**Noon, Heaven's Court Guest Barracks**

"I don't see why Gallantmon and Duftmon get their own rooms while we always have to share one," Azmon complained when they arrived.

"It's because they hold a higher rank then we do!" Lunamon answered angrily.

"Yeah, yeah," he grumbled. He took a look around. He had to admit, it was pretty nice. "Tyson, how're you?"

Tyson laid his backpack by his new bed, "I guess I'm okay. Just think, in a day or two, we'll be on the front lines fighting the Demon Lords!"

"I know! I can't wait to kick their butts!" Abby said excitedly.

Lunamon crossed her arms in disapproval, "Don't be too excited, the Demon Lords are too strong to be taken lightly. Their power rivals the Royal Knights and the Three Archangels,"

"Really?" Tyson asked nervously.

Lunamon shot him a glare, "Yes, really. The Demon Lords have already killed Cherubimon and Dynasmon."

"Wow, I had no idea, I'm sorry," Tyson apologized.

"Either way, we have to be careful when we get to the battlefield," Lunamon instructed.

With that the all went to sleep.

**Unknown**

"_Hello children,"_

"VOICE!" seven voices shouted at once.

"_Yes?"_

Tyson looked around; all eight of them were here in this dream. "Trixie, Arashi? You're here too?"

Arashi looked confused, "Odd, I thought we were they only ones who had these dreams,"

"As did we," Dracomon said while Trixie did cartwheels through the void.

"Voice, why have you brought us here?" Arashi questioned.

"_I brought you here to talk,"_

"Is that all?" Azmon asked, rather annoyed.

"_Yes, I just wanted to warn you, when you get to the battlefront, when you fight the Demon Lords, be careful. I brought you to this world, but I don't want to see you get hurt,"_

"Awww, thank you, Voice!" Trixie said while holding Dracomon in a death hug.

"Ack, can't breathe!" he cried out before Trixie released him.

"Sorry Dracomon," she apologized.

"_Hmhmhm," _Voice chuckled at this display.

"Can I ask you a few questions?" Arashi asked, "Like, for one, where are you?"

"_Yes you may. I am on an island stuck between the Digital World and the Dark Area,"_

"What!?" seven of them shouted at once. Even Tentomon, who did not yell out, still looked very surprised.

**Morning, Heaven's Court Guest Barracks**

"Atten-tion! Wakeup call!" a voice awoke them from their slumber.

"AH! What? Where?" Azmon awoke with a start, followed by the others.

It was Duftmon with a wakeup call. "Seraphimon and Ophanimon want to see you post-haste!"

"Dammit!" Arashi muttered under his breath, "Just when we were about to get some answers!"

Duftmon looked confused, "What? Did you guys have a bad dream?"

Abby cleared her eyes, "No. Well, Duftmon, what is it?"

Duftmon looked absolutely giddy with excitement, "Great news: Seraphimon has allowed you to participate on the front lines as cadets!"

"Really?!" Tyson and Azmon both jumped out of bed.

"Yep, really!" Duftmon answered.

Abby was astounded, "Wow! How'd you get Seraphimon to agree to that?"

Duftmon shuffled his feet nervously, "Yeah, about that. In order to gain his approval, I have personally volunteered to participate, in battle, as your captain," Duftmon explained, "I even get my own lieutenant!" he added excitedly.

"WHAT?!" they all shouted in in surprise, even Tentomon managed to whisper in.

"HEY! I thought you said I could be your lieutenant!" Azmon shouted angrily, missing the point entirely.

Duftmon scratched behind his head nervously, "Yeah well, we had to argue and haggle around until we finally agreed on a deal. Sorry," he looked around at the assembled faces, "You guys?"


	23. Cadets, Deploy!

_**Cadets, Deploy!**_

* * *

**Noon, Battlefront**

"Sir! They've broken through the front lines!" a MagnaAngemon reported.

"Retreat!" GuardiAngemon ordered to his battalion.

"Belphemon is leading them!" a pandamon reported in.

"WHAT?!" GuardiAngemon yelled in horror.

"LAMPRANTHUS!" a demonic voice roared.

Chains covered in black flames wiped the land clean, mass amounts of digimon screamed as they burst into data.

Dozens of digi-eggs flew into the sky.

The battlefield lay silent. The monster returned to the depths of its lair, soon to leave again to expand its territory in the upper world. For this was the Demon Lord of Sloth, it would get to it when it wanted to…

**Morning, Heaven's Court**

Seraphimon seemed to be in a good mood, "Hello, Tamers, how did you sleep last night?"

"Greetings," Abby said while kneeling.

"Not too good," Tyson answered his question. Their dream meeting with Voice had been awkwardly and accidentally interrupted by Duftmon.

"Well come in and have some breakfast," Seraphimon led them to a table that held food fit for a king, which he technically was. "Dig in!"

And they did. Tyson and Azmon launched in to eat the food prepared, the others joined in more appropriately.

"You two, slow down!" Lunamon scolded them, "You're already on your fifth plate!"

Azmon stopped eating to respond, "So? Trixie's already on her tenth."

"What? I'm a growing girl," she said innocently before burping, "Oops, excuse me!"

"Excellent manners, Mistress," Dracomon nodded in praise.

"I assume you like it then?" Seraphimon asked them from his seat.

Duftmon looked better after having gotten over the awkwardness of the morning, "This is great and all, but where and when are we being deployed?" he asked with his usual joviality.

Seraphimon looked annoyed, "Always straight to the point with you,"

"You will be deployed to GuardiAngemon's battalion at Sloth's Chasm. They've been having trouble with Belphemon's forces since Sleipmon had to leave the battlefield," Ophanimon instructed, "Sloth's Chasm is 10 miles south of Limit Valley."

Duftmon looked worried, "We'd better hurry then, Belphemon is a powerful Demon Lord,"

"Don't worry, they'll be alright when you get there," Seraphimon assured them, "Just last night we received word that everything was fine. Speaking of the battlefront, I'll be heading out soon,"

Ophanimon stood up, "Are you sure?"

Seraphimon nodded, "Yes, I will be heading out to the Land of Wrath to help battle Creepymon's forces. I trust you and Gallantmon to lead things on the homefront?"

Ophanimon nodded back to her sibling, "Yes, we will,"

Gallantmon walked towards Seraphimon, "When things on the homefront settle down, I will join you," he said, placing his hand on Seraphimon's shoulder.

Seraphimon gave him a knowing nod, "Thank you my friend,"

"Um, I'd hate to interrupt, but when do you want us to deploy?" Duftmon interrupted.

Ophanimon facepalmed. /Way to ruin the moment./ she thought.

"Right away," Seraphimon said, annoyed.

"And about my lieutenant?" Duftmon inquired.

Seraphimon cleared his throat before replying, "You will have a MagnaAngemon as your lieutenant,"

Duftmon looked disappointed, "Aww, I was hoping for an Angewomon,"

Seraphimon crossed his arms disapprovingly, "Not after what happened last time,"

Duftmon placed his hands on his hips, "Oh, one time. I can't believe you still haven't forgiven me for that secretary thing,"

"Correction, it happened three times," Seraphimon returned.

The assembled Tamers sweatdropped.

Duftmon and Seraphimon were still arguing when Abby interrupted them, "Um, can we leave sometime today?"

Seraphimon sat back on his seat, "Yes, you may leave immediately,"

Abby bowed, "Thank you, Lord Seraphimon,"

With that, Duftmon and the Tamers left Heaven's Court. Tentomon and Dracomon digivolved to their ultimate forms, MegaKabuterimon (Red) and Wingdramon respectively, and flew off into the sky with the Tamers onboard.

Gallantmon looked at the sky as their figures disappeared into it, "I hope they'll be alright,"

Ophanimon grabbed his arm, "Don't worry, they'll be alright. Duftmon won't let anything happen to them, besides…"

Seraphimon was about to leave when Ophanimon and Gallantmon walked up to him.

"So, you're leaving already?" Ophanimon asked him.

Seraphimon stretched his wings, "Yes, I'm off to kick Creepymon's ass,"

"You seem excited," Gallantmon noted.

Seraphimon nodded, "Yes, I plan on making him pay for what he did to Cherubimon,"

Ophanimon nodded back, she still remembered the pain on his face as he was ripped in two by Creepymon's claws. "Do us a favor," she put her hand on his shoulder as she said this, "and make him pay,"

"Don't worry, I will," he reassured her before he flew off.

"Stay safe!" Gallantmon yelled after him.

"I will, I will," he promised as he disappeared from view.

"Well, what now?" Gallantmon asked Ophanimon.

"Now," she answered, stretching her arms, "We have reports from the various representatives to read and/or approve." She then smiled, "Won't that be fun?" she added sarcastically.

Gallantmon sighed, "Well, we'd best get to it,"

"Oh poo, you're no fun," she said before laughing.

**Afternoon, Limit Valley**

"We should get there by night fall!" Duftmon shouted back encouragingly.

"I can't wait to fight!" Azmon said excitedly.

"Don't get too cocky," Arashi warned, "as they say, 'War is Hell,'"

"Yes, and I'm from the Dark Area," Azmon argued, "and from what Tyson's been telling me, they sound about the same,"

"You're missing the point," Arashi pointed out.

"When does he ever hit it?" Tyson questioned.

"Hardy har har," Azmon said dryly.

"Hmmm, it's getting rather dark," Wingdramon noted.

"That's because it's night time, silly," Trixie chided her digimon.

Duftmon fell back to where they were, "No it isn't. It's only 5 o'clock."

"Then why is it so dark right now?" Arashi asked as MegaKabuterimon pulled up.

"Maybe someone summoned Shenron?" Tyson joked.

"What is a Shen-" Duftmon began before Azmon gave him a look that told him to shut it. /Oh right, it's best not to ask./ "Well, we should keep going," Duftmon told them, "we might find out what's happening once we get-"

"GIFT OF DARKNESS!" a demonic voice boomed as large claws clad in Hellfire slashed through the sky, slamming Duftmon straight into the floor of Limit Valley.

"Duftmon!" Azmon cried out, "Why yoooooooooouuuu-" he looked up the gigantic figure of the beast, "Belphemon!"


	24. The Demon Lord of Sloth part 1

_**The Demon Lord of Sloth part 1**_

* * *

**Afternoon, Limit Valley**

"Duftmon!" Azmon cried out, "Why yoooooooooouuuu-" he looked up the gigantic figure of the beast, "Belphemon!"

It resembled a humongous, black, somewhat-humanoid bear… ON STEROIDS! There were chains on the lower part of his arms, the upper part of his legs, and dangling from his six black and purple wings. He had long ram horns and red eyes full of rage. On his face and body were strange red markings. He seemed to be wearing large, golden brass knuckles that released an odd green light over his own claws.

*beep*

**Belphemon Rage Mode**

**Level: Mega**

**Attribute: Virus**

**The Demon Lord of Sloth. This is a form that Belphemon awakens to every one thousand years. Anything it sees becomes a target for its rage.**

Belphemon looked down to the cadets who were flying below him. A sadistic smile appeared on his face. "Fresh meat," he licked his lips as he spoke in his demonic voice.

"Yo, Tyson, digivolve me so we can beat this guy," Azmon told his partner in as brave a voice as he could manage, but it was undermined by his shaking legs.

"Y-You got it," Tyson stammered, fumbling with his digivice until he pressed the right buttons.

**Azmon**  
**-DIGIVOLVE TO-**  
**Laharlmon!**

The little imp transformed into a demon warrior… who was still shaking his legs, terrified at the thought of fighting a Demon Lord.

"You r-ready t-too, Lunamon?" Abby asked, also afraid.

"L-Let's do it!" Lunamon stammered in fear.

**LUNAMON**  
**-ADVANCE DIGIVOLVE TO-**  
**CRESCEMON!**

Where Lunamon once stood now stood the rabbit warrior with her crescent blades, the 'Nova Luna'. "Let's kick some demon butt!" she said with a little more confidence.

Belphemon's eyes widened in surprise, "Wait, wait, wait… you're," he pointed one of his sharp claws at them, "going to fight me?" he pointed back to himself.

Laharlmon stood up on MegaKabuterimon's head, "Heck yeah we will!" he shouted out while raising his fist in eagerness. Despite this, his legs were still shaking.

Belphemon hovered in place in the air, staring at them incredulously for a moment before bursting out into booming laughter, "BRAHAHAHAHAHAHA! That's hilarious! BRAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" he continued laughing for several seconds before looking back at them in surprise, "Oh God you're serious," he said in disbelief. "Well, if you want to die, far be it from me to keep you waiting. GIFT OF DARKNESS!" he roared, his large claws clad in Hellfire slicing through the air.

This time however, the Tamers were ready for it.

MegaKabuterimon and Wingdramon dodged it, flying to opposite sides of the Demon Lord.

"Use Mega Blaster!" Arashi ordered MegaKabuterimon, who brought his arms together to fire a ball of electricity at Belphemon.

"Blaze Sonic Breath!" Windramon breathed supersonic fire at his target.

Belphemon didn't move, "BRAHAHA! That all you got?" he taunted as their attacks did nothing to him. "BRAHAHA! AAARGH!" suddenly he screamed in pain as something cut his eyes. "AAAARGH! WHO DID THAT!" he roared in fury. He looked around but he couldn't see anyone other than the two at his sides. "WHERE ARE YOU?"

"Ice Archery!" a voice yelled from atop his head, and several ice arrows flew into his snout!

It was Crescemon! She had managed to jump on the Demon Lord while he was laughing at them!

Crescemon almost lost her balance as Belphemon threw his head back to scream in pain, "AAAARRGH! OH YOU MOTHERFU-!"

Wingdramon flew top speed in a nose dive towards Belphemon, striking his right eye with his lance, "Explode Sonic Lance!"

Crescemon jumped off of Belphemon's head as he fell over, clutching his face in pain, "AAAAH! AGAIN WITH THE F*CKING EYE!" he roared in agony. Abby held Trixie's ears as he said this, but the sound was so loud it probably didn't do any good.

Laharlmon's legs had stopped shaking, "Huh? Maybe this won't be so hard after all? Overlord Diving Kick!" he yelled as he jumped off of MegaKabuterimon's head.

Belphemon moved his hands from his face, "OH, WHAT NOW?" he yelled as something crashed into his left eye, "AARGH! MY EYE! WHY DOES THIS SH*T KEEP HAPPENING?!"

Laharlmon drew his sword, "Now to finish this! Sword of-" he was cut off by a large hand swatting him off of Belphemon's face.

Belphemon's (now bleeding and black) eyes were smoldering with Hellfire, "THAT'S IT! NOW I AM PISSED! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU JUST LIKE I DID THOSE WEAKLINGS AT SLOTH'S CHASM!"

"WHAT?!" Abby yelled in horror.

Belphemon smiled sadistically, "Yes, they woke me up from my nap, so I killed them all! I did it all for some peace and quiet really, but now I feel like expanding my territory."

"How could you!" Crescemon roared in fury.

Belphemon grinned, "How could I not? BRAHAHAHAHAHA!" he bellowed out his booming laughter. Just then several ice shards were launched into his eyes, "AAAAAAAAAARRRRRGGGH! MY EYES! MY EYES! ENOUGH WITH THE F*CKING EYES!" he clutched his face as he fell back in pain… again.

Both Laharlmon and Crescemon jumped upon and ran along his body, dragging their weapons along his body as they did so. This caused massive scratches to appear along the length of his body.

"AAAARGH! STOP THAT! DAMMIT THAT HURTS! ENOUGH!" He tried to pull them off, but they managed to jump off his body before he could grab them.

He stood up, his mouth set in a grisly snarl as he roared, "THAT IS IT! I! WILL! KILL! YOU! ALL! LAMPRANTHUS!" he launched his chains, covered in black flames, at MegaKabuterimon and Wingdramon, sending them crashing to the floor of the valley.

They both managed to grab hold of their Tamers to keep them from getting hurt before they crashed. When they recovered from their crash landing, they let their Tamers down on the valley floor so they wouldn't be in harm's way.

Belphemon walked towards them, his large feet making miniature earthquakes, "HAH! TOO EASY! NOW PREPARE! TO! DIE! BRAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"


	25. The Demon Lord of Sloth part 2

_**The Demon Lord of Sloth part 2**_

* * *

** Afternoon, Limit Valley**

Belphemon walked towards them, his large feet making miniature earthquakes, "HAH! TOO EASY! NOW PREPARE! TO! DIE! BRAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

"Black Aura Blast!" an energy ball hit Belphemon in the face and exploded.

Belphemon clutched his face in pain, "DAMMIT! WHO DID THAT?"

"That, kind sir, would be me," a figure stood atop the valley.

"Duftmon!" Laharlmon was glad to see his mentor safe and sound.

Belphemon's eyes widened in absolute rage, "YOU! YOU! YOU! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU ALL! YOU WILL ALL DIE! DIE! DIE!" he stomped his feet on the ground in a tantrum, sending shockwaves throughout the valley, "LAMPRANTHUS!" the black flamed chains launched themselves at Duftmon.

"Hmph," Duftmon smiled and jumped as the chains collided with the ground he had been standing on, "Black Aura Blast!" he fired another energy ball with his sword. It hit Belphemon in the chin and exploded, knocking him back down, "Now, get him!" Duftmon ordered.

"Gladly, MegaKabuterimon, use Mega Blaster! It should be more effective now that he's hurt!" Arashi had MegaKabuterimon deliver the first strike. He brought his hands together and fired a ball made of electricity at Belphemon. He continued to do this as the others joined in.

"Ice Archery!" Crescemon shot wave after wave of ice arrows at Belphemon's foot.

"Blaze Sonic Breath!" Wingdramon breathed a stream of supersonic flames at Belphemon chest.

"Chaos Scattershot!" Laharlmon pelted Belphemon's head with a continuous volley of chaos energy. There was a mad glint in his eye that Tyson found rather unsettling.

"Now it's my turn. Dark- AAAAHH!" Duftmon prepared his own attack, when out of nowhere he was struck by Belphemon's flaming chains.

"LAMPRANTHUS!" Belphemon roared as his chains sent Wingdramon, MegaKabuterimon, and Crescemon flying.

Laharlmon tried to stop Belphemon from getting back up, "Chaos Scat-"

"NO YOU DON'T!" Belphemon turned his head to one side, causing his ram-like horns to slam into Laharlmon.

"AAAAAAARGH!" Laharlmon went skidding several yards before he caught himself, "Heh, heh, hu-heh" he looked tired, and he was holding one of his arms as if it were sprained.

"FIRST OFF, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! THEN I'M GOING TO SLEEP THIS OFF LIKE A BAD HANGOVER! LIGHTNING HORN!" Belphemon roared as lightning from his horns struck Laharlmon and knocked him clean off his feet. "WHAT?! STILL ALIVE? GOOD. I WANT TO ENJOY THIS FOR AS LONG AS I CAN! GIFT OF DARKNESS!" he brought his hellfire-clad claws down for the finishing blow. "NOW YOU D-!" Just as his claws were about to kill Laharlmon, Wingdramon zipped by and pulled him out of danger, "WHAT?! GET BACK HERE!"

"Thanks buddy, I owe you one, hahaha," Laharlmon laughed to Wingdramon.

Wingdramon shook his head, "No, no. Think nothing of it."

"Whew, thank goodness," Laharlmon sighed in relief. Wingdramon dropped him off near Tyson.

Tyson ran over to where he was, "Laharlmon! Are you okay? Nothing's broken, right?" he asked worriedly.

"Naw, nothin's wrong with me," Laharlmon stood up and cracked his neck. "Listen, you may not believe this, but I have a plan,"

"You do?" Tyson said in disbelief.

"Yep, and considering how weakened he is, it'll probably work," Laharlmon told him.

"Okay," Tyson nodded in approval, "So, what's the plan?"

"Okay listen, first, go to Arashi and MegaKabuterimon and tell them…" he whispered.

Belphemon looked annoyed, "WHAT NOW?! WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?!"

"Okay?" Laharlmon asked Tyson, who nodded. Laharlmon then nodded back, "Then break!" he ran higher up in the valley, "Yo Ugly!" he called, waving his hands in the air.

Belphemon's eyes widened further in fury, to the point that if he widened them any further, they'd probably burst, "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!?" he bent his neck downwards slightly to leer down at his challenger.

"I called you what you are: Ugly!" Laharlmon taunted him. He then took off his red cape and waved it around with two hands like a matador, "Come on! Toro! Toro! Ole!"

Belphemon's neck went from slightly bent downwards to straight in an instant. One could almost hear a crack in the air as Belphemon snapped, "YOU F*CKING BITCH! I'LL MURDER YOU! GIFT OF DARKNESS!" his claws came crashing down at Laharlmon, who managed to jump back in time to avoid it.

As he jumped back he turned to see Tyson running from Arashi and MegaKabuterimon to Abby so she could alert Crescemon to the plan. "So far so good!" he said to himself as he jumped back several more feet to avoid Belphemon's claws.

Belphemon slowly lumbered his way towards Laharlmon. The twisted smile on his face was proof that he had snapped and was experiencing a mental breakdown. "Are you done? Good." He said in a cheery little voice, before screaming in fury, "BECAUSE HERE YOU F*CKING DIE! GIFT OF-"

"Hey Ugly!" Crescemon called a few yards opposite Laharlmon. "Come on I'm over here!" she said in a tauntingly cheerful voice.

Belphemon eyes looked like they were about to pop a blood vessel, "You know what?" he asked them in that cheery little voice, "I'M GONNA KILL BOTH OF YOU! GIFT OF DARKNESS!" he brought both of his claws down on them, but they were ready and jumped back a few feet. His claws crashed hard into the ground where they had been. They then jumped back on his hands, where Crescemon continued to run up his arm while Laharlmon took a springing leap several stories upwards.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'R-" Belphemon began, but was cut off when something flew in front of his face, "WHAT THE?!"

"MegaKabuterimon, Wild Scratcher!" Arashi ordered. MegaKabuterimon began to scratch at Belphemon's eyes with all four of his arms.

"AAAAAAAARGGH, MY EYES! MY F*CKING EYES!" Belphemon roared in pain as MegaKabuterimon flew away, and Crescemon landed on his snout.

"Hi!" she said, before cutting an X-shaped scar across his face and jumping back off.

Belphemon howled in pain, "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH, MY EYES, WHY IS IT ALWAYS THE GODDAMN EYES?!"

"YO UGLY!" Laharlmon called down from several meters above Belphemon.

"WHAAAAAAAAT?!" Belphemon looked upwards just in time to see Laharlmon bring his sword crashing down through his skull.

"F*ck you," Laharlmon one-lined as he pulled his sword out of the monster's skull. He then jumped off of Belphemon's head as the demon lord burst into data.

"Laharlmon! Absorb his data!" Tyson yelled over.

Laharlmon waved to him, "Don't worry, I'm on it," he absorbed all of Belphemon's data into his body.

"Excellent work cadets!" Duftmon called over.

"Thanks!" Arashi told him, "But since Belphemon destroyed the battalion we were assigned to, where are we supposed to go to now?"

"Hmmm?" Duftmon pondered this for a second before replying, "I'll send word to Heaven's Court, and they'll reassign us somewhere else."


	26. Reporting for Duty!

_**Reporting for Duty!**_

* * *

**Night, Garden of Greed**

"Money, money, money!" the Demon Lord groped his hands over the piles of gold and digi-dollars. "And it's all mine!" he tossed some of it up in the air and caught it back in his hands. He had the appearance of an old man, with six red wings. He had long silver-white hair and a beard that was just as long. He had sickly pale gray skin, but wore a gold mask with an exaggerated nose. He wore gold jewelry, a witchdoctor's poncho, gray-brown baggy pants, and pointy red shoes.

A devimon walked in, "Sir, _ is here to see you,"

The old man looked annoyed, "Oh not _ again! I hate that prick! Always dropping by unannounced!" the old man complained before grabbing his rather large staff that most definitely wasn't compensating for something. The staff looked wooden, but had spiked metal winding around it all the way down to a golden gear and sharpened bottom. At the top of the staff was a skull that held a red orb in its mouth.

The old man walked over to greet his unwanted guest, "Hello there, _! Now what do you want?"

His visitor smiled at him before replying, "Oh, nothing much, Barbamon,"

**Morning, Lake of Envy's Edge**

Duftmon and his cadets alighted down to a campsite where other digimon gathered around them. MegaKabuterimon and Wingdramon dedigivolved back into Tentomon and Dracomon respectively.

Duftmon put on a smile and did a rather overly dramatic bow, "Hello brethren! Duftmon of the Royal Knights and his cadets reporting in for reassignment!"

They had just been reassigned to the Lake of Envy after their defeat of Belphemon. The news that they had already bested a Demon Lord had been incredibly well received, but Heaven's Court was saddened by the loss of an entire battalion at the hands of Belphemon.

"Greetings, Duftmon," a large plesiosaur-like digimon hauled her way over to Duftmon.

"To you as well, Admiral Plesiomon," Duftmon saluted.

Plesiomon turned her eyes to the Tamers, "Ah, you must be those cadets who defeated Belphemon! Greetings," she told them as she bobbed her head in greeting.

"Greetings!" the cadets all saluted to the admiral, all except for one who was hiding behind Dracomon.

"Huh? Trixie what are you doing? Get out here!" Tyson told her encouragingly.

Trixie still hid behind Dracomon, "No! Not till Nessie goes away!"

Tyson looked amused while Abby looked confused, "You're afraid of the Loch Ness Monster?" she asked Trixie.

Trixie shook her head from behind Dracomon, "No! I'm a tamer! I'm not afraid of anything!" she got out from behind Dracomon, but her legs were still trembling.

Plesiomon smiled at this display, "Don't be afraid, little one, I won't hurt you," she said soothingly.

Trixie gulped, "O-Okay then!"

"Good why don't you make yourselves at home," Plesiomon told them, gesturing to a large tent several meters away. "That'll be your tent. It's where you'll be sleeping for your stay here."

"By the way," Duftmon butted in, "I still need a lieutenant,"

Plesiomon looked somewhat annoyed by this, "Yes, I've already chosen one for you. She's one of our best recruits, excellent in close combat. I'll send her over later."

"Good," Duftmon looked relieved, "We should get going and break in the new tent,"

After they had unpacked their stuff, they lazed around the tent. After a few minutes, a familiar figure came into the tent. She looked like a cross between a leopard and a belly dancer.

"Hello, Duftmon of the Royal Knights and cadets! Lieutenant Persiamon reporting for duty!" she announced with a salute.

"Hello nurse!" Duftmon said after she finished.

"Persiamon!" Tyson and Azmon said together in surprise.

Persiamon looked surprised to see them, "Tyson? Azmon? Whoah! It's been so long! I shoulda known that you were those cadets who defeated Belphemon! I gotta say, I'm impressed."

"Aww, it was nuthin'!" Azmon said while blushing.

"It's a pleasure to see you again!" Tyson said, holding out his hand, which she shook carefully trying to avoid cutting him with her claws.

"Well, let me know if you need anything. As your squad's lieutenant it is my responsibility to take care of all your needs," she told them before leaving.

"Whew!" Azmon sighed, "What luck!"

"Awww, does the little demon have a crush?" Lunamon taunted him.

"S-shut up!" Azmon stammered.

Abby was laughing at this, "Ha! A demon in love? That's hilarious!"

"Oh! So she's already taken?" Duftmon teased, but he seemed slightly disappointed.

"I told you to shut it!" Azmon told them angrily.

Lunamon pranced around singing, "Azmon loves Persiamon! Azmon loves Persiamon!"

"Ha! Like you don't feel the same way about Sleipmon!" Azmon jeered.

Lunamon stopped prancing and began to blush furiously, "N-no I don't! Whatever gave you that idea?"

"I don't know. Maybe it's the way you always stared at him when we were training?" Azmon pointed out.

"He does have a point," Arashi told them.

"N-no I d-don't!" Lunamon stammered.

Trixie popped out of a blanket nearby, "Yes you do!"

"S-shut up!" she ran over to her and Abby's bed in embarrassment.

After things had settled down, Azmon walked over and pulled Tyson into a huddle, "Look, since she'll be comin' with us, I need you to do me a favor," he whispered.

Tyson nodded, "What?"

Azmon looked both ways to see that there was no one listening in, "I need you to be my wingman, okay?"

Tyson looked slightly confused, but he got the general gist of it, "Sure," he whispered.

"Wow, sounds interesting!" a voice whispered behind them.

"Whah!" the both turned to see Duftmon listening in, "where did you come from?!"

"That's beside the point," Duftmon told them, "The point is that I want in,"

Tyson looked confused, "Why?"

"Because," Duftmon began, "this seems like it'll be fun!"

Azmon looked indignant, "You think this kind of thing is fun! This is serious business! Do you know what's at stake?"

Duftmon smiled at them, "Either way, I think it'll be fun, so let me in. Besides, you could use some help from an experienced veteran of war like myself,"

Azmon and Tyson looked at each other, and then back to Duftmon, "Fine, just don't do anything to screw it up!" Azmon told him.


	27. Douche

**_Douche_**

* * *

**Noon, Lake of Envy's Edge**

**Azmon  
-DIGIVOLVE TO-  
Laharlmon!**

Azmon changed into a 6 foot tall warrior. "So you ready for this?" he asked Duftmon while stretching his arms.

Duftmon was doing the same thing as he replied, "Sure thing. I could always use a good sparring partner for sword practice."

A group of digimon had gathered around to watch the spectacle. Plesiomon, Persiamon, and the Tamers were among them.

Tyson walked between them and laid out the rules he had decided upon, "Okay, here are the rules. 1) No killing, maiming, or causing of serious injury that would require a visit to the hospital. 2) The match ends when one of the contenders is disarmed, held at blade's edge, and admits defeat. 3) No use of moves or special attacks. Aside from that, just about anything that doesn't contradict the other rules is fair play. 4) Failure to comply with these rules is an immediate disqualification. Agreed?"

"Agreed!" They both drew their swords, Duftmon and his Sword of Annihilation, and Laharlmon and his Magnum Saber.

Some of the digimon were making bets nearby. "Taking all bets! Taking all bets!" a Divermon was declaring. Currently, the odds were seven to three in Duftmon's favor.

"Shall we begin?" Duftmon asked, brandishing his blade.

"Mine's bigger," Laharlmon declared as he grasped his Magnum Saber.

"Yes, yes, you and your Sword of Compensation," Duftmon returned, causing many of the assembled digimon to snigger or burst into laughter. Lunamon was among the latter of the group.

"Grrrrrrr," Laharlmon growled.

"En Garde!" Duftmon declared with a swish of his blade, signifying the beginning of their sparring match/duel.

Immediately, Laharlmon rushed forward and swung his blade.

Duftmon was ready for this and backed out of harm's way. He then swung his sword at Laharlmon who managed to turn his blade diagonally to intercept.

*ping*

Metal hit metal, or whatever their swords were made of.

Duftmon seemed to have the advantage of speed, while Laharlmon had the advantage of reach and swinging power.

Duftmon began a relentless attack by repeatedly slashing at Laharlmon with his sword at high speeds. Laharlmon was only able to block these slashes due to the great length of his sword.

They stopped for a moment to regain their breath.

"You've improved a lot!" Duftmon noted.

Laharlmon pointed his sword at Duftmon, "I learned from the best,"

Duftmon smiled.

"Well one of the best," Laharlmon added.

Duftmon frowned in disappointment. "Awww, now you've hurt my feelings."

Laharlmon gripped his sword in both hands, "Quit yer crying, we have a duel to get back to."

"If you insist," Duftmon replied as he rushed behind Laharlmon. Just as he was about to swing his sword Laharlmon suddenly pulled his sword back into Duftmon's gut, knocking the wind out of him. "Oof!" He then rotated his sword 170 degrees so that it was an inch from Duftmon's waist.

"Gotcha, check mate!" he declared victoriously.

Duftmon smiled, "On a side note, check mate to you as well." Laharlmon was surprised to find Duftmon's sword not but two inches from his neck.

"Damn!" Laharlmon whispered, wide-eyed.

"Hmmm? Looks like a tie to me!" Tyson declared.

"What?! There can't be a tie!" Laharlmon yelled indignantly.

Tyson walked over to them and whispered, "Hey, if I was being serious at judging this I'd say it was more in Duftmon's favor, considering it would take you longer to cut through his waist then it would take him to cut off your head,"

"Ugh, fine," Laharlmon grunted in resignation while Duftmon shot him the smile of an internet troll. They pulled back their blades and shook hands.

"Good sport," Duftmon told him, "Most fun I've had in a while."

"Enh, likewise," Laharlmon begrudgingly admitted.

The Tamers, Persiamon and Plesiomon walked over, "That was an excellent display," Plesiomon told them.

"Thank you Admiral, we had fun doing it," Duftmon bowed. He elbowed Laharlmon to do the same before continuing, "So what did the cadets think?"

Arashi nodded his head, "Pretty impressive,"

Abby gave a thumbs up, "Sweet!"

Trixie stood up on Dracomon and gave them two peace signs, "Awesome! Can you do it again later?"

"Maybe they can later, Mistress," Dracomon told her, "but we must all be grateful. After all, it is not every day one gets the chance to see a Royal Knight in combat," the assembled digimon nodded their heads in agreement, even those who were upset over the bets due to the tie.

"Wonderful!" Persiamon told them, "I'm glad I signed up for the army now that I got to see this!"

"Awww, stop it," Laharlmon told her while blushing, "You're embarrassing me,"

She looked a little down, "Oh. sorry about that,"

Laharlmon switched to waving his arms frantically in a no-I-didn't-mean-it-like-that fashion, "No! I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you sad!"

She looked up, "Okay! Either way, I'm sure we all feel safe with you two here for us!" she said happily while clapping. The other digimon agreed and began to clap as well.

"ANIMA!" a voice growled as rainbow colored mist covered the surroundings.

"What's going on? AAAAAAAAAA-" the Divermon who had been in charge of the bets called out before being swallowed whole by a large set of jaws.

"I seek the one called Azmon!" the voice growled.

Laharlmon brandished his sword, "That WOULD be me, but right now I'm in the champion level, so it's Laharlmon! Either way, who wants to know?"

"Awwww, did you forget me already? We've met before, come on," the voice called soothingly.

"Naw, I think I would remember something like you!" he called out.

"Really!?" the voice called back.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure I'd remember something like this if it happened before," Laharlmon answered.

"Wow," the voice sounded impressed, "You've just earned a gold medal in stupidity,"

"Really?!" Lahrlmon asked excitedly, "Hey!"

They could almost hear the owner of the voice facepalm, "Late to the punch as always I see,"

"Who are you?!" Laharlmon yelled out the question.

"Maybe this will help you remember," the owner of the voice took a deep breath before yelling out, "I'M A PRICK!"

Laharlmon looked confused, "So?"

"What? Oops, wrong choice of words, sorry, tatahahahahata," it bellowed out in an unusual laugh, "How about this then,"

"Why are you doing this?" Laharlmon called to the voice.

/Ah! This is what I was waiting for!/ the voice's owner thought, "Because, I'm a douche,"

Laharlmon's eyes widened in realization, "YOU! Leviamon!"

"BINGO!" the voice cheered as the mist cleared to reveal…


	28. The Demon Lord of Envy part 1

_**The Demon Lord of Envy part 1**_

* * *

**Afternoon, Lake of Envy's Edge**

Laharlmon's eyes widened in realization, "YOU! Leviamon!"

"BINGO!" the voice cheered as the mist cleared to reveal a large, red alligator. It had light-blue fins on each of its four legs and two more sail-like fins going from the end of its head to the tips of its two tails. It's belly was covered in yellow scales. Its mouth was as long as its very long head, on which was a row of plate-like armor that went from its three-spiked nose to the beginning of its fins.

*beep*

**Leviamon**

**Level: Mega**

**Attribute: Virus**

**The Demon Lord of Envy. It is called the Devil Beast out of fear of its mighty power. It's said to slumber in the depths of the Net Ocean.**

"Yep, damn straight," Leviamon bobbed his mighty head as he heard the entry from Trixie's digivice. "Now where was I? Oh yeah! It's been awhile Az-, er, Laharlmon."

Laharlmon gripped his sword tighter, "Yeah, maybe too long. All I remembered was that you're a douche."

Leviamon smiled, "Tatahahahahahaha, true I am. I gotta say, I'm kinda jealous at the deal you got here. You got it nice and easy," he then broke into a loud growl, "AND THAT MAKES ME MAD! GRAAAAAAAAAA!" he roared, then, oddly, turned around.

Laharlmon was indignant, "HEY! DON'T TURN YOUR BACK ON ME!"

"EVERYONE, GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Plesiomon ordered as she hurried the Tamers away from Leviamon.

"CAUDA!" Leviamon's tails lashed out at everything. Many digimon too unfortunate to get away in time were crushed beneath the mighty tails.

One of the tails went after the Tamers.

Plesiomon turned to face the incoming tail, "Hydro Impact Crusher!," Plesiomon covered herself in water and slammed into Leviamon's tail.

"GRAAAAAHHH! You bitch! That hurt!" Leviamon recoiled his tail in pain before launching the other tail at them.

"Black Aura Blast!" Duftmon fired an energy ball that hit Leviamon's other tail and exploded.

"GRAAAAAAAAAHH! You bastard! That hurt too!" he turned back around to face them. "ROSTRUM!" he shook his massive jaws.

"Whoah!" Laharlmon was knocked aside by the gigantic jaws.

Even Duftmon was kept at bay, "Hmmm? I guess I need to transform!" The Tamers beside him were shocked to see him change. He changed from the two-legged knight to a four legged cat. He had ink-blue spikes coming out of his neck and upper arms. He still had his luxurious blonde hair, thin tail with the yellow ball at the end, and regal brown color. His wings had gone from on his shoulders to on his hind legs. "Duftmon Leopard Mode!" he declared the name of his new form.

"Since when could you do that?!" Arashi called out in surprise.

"Awww! Big kitty!" Trixie clapped her hands in joy.

"My, my. It's been so long since I've seen you use that form," Plesiomon reminisced.

Duftmon stretched his four legs, "Yes, maybe too long. I feel all stiff." He raced off to Laharlmon who was right beside Leviamon's thrashing jaws. "Laharlmon, get on!" he ordered.

Laharlmon was taken aback, "Duftmon? Since when can you turn into a cat?"

"Get on!" he repeated. This time Laharlmon complied… it was awkward.

"Wow… this is awkward," Laharlmon noted as he… mounted the leopard knight.

"Well, let's go!" Duftmon took off and jumped onto one of Leviamon's legs. He jumped from there to Leviamon's back.

"Hey! Get offa there you bastards, or else!" Leviamon threatened.

"Or else what!?" Laharlmon returned.

/Oh crap!/ Duftmon thought.

"Or else this, dumbass!" Leviamon rolled onto his side, forcing Duftmon to jump off in front of him. "Hiiiii!" Leviamon breathed out the word, his rank breath filling the air.

"Bye," Duftmon said back, "Wolkenkratzer!" he brought his front legs down, causing pillars of bedrock to slam into Leviamon's chin and lift up his head.

"OOOWWW! YOU BITCH!" he roared in pain.

"Laharlmon now, while he's open!" Duftmon ordered as he changed back to his knight form.

"Gladly!" Laharlmon ran straight to Leviamon, sword ready to pierce through his mouth. "Now you die!" he prepared to jump when…

"ANIMA!" Leviamon breathed out a rainbow colored mist.

"Aw, not this crap again!" Laharlmon said angrily before Leviamon's mouth slammed into him, sending him skidding several feet away, and causing him to lose his sword. "Argh, got to get my sword!" he crawled over, trying to reach his sword that was several feet away.

"Now it's time for my special technique!" Leviamon said with a sadistic smile.

"A few more feet!" Laharlmon was almost there when the mist cleared.

But for some reason everything was dark.

He looked up, "OH SH*T!"

"BELLY FLOP!" Leviamon yelled excitedly as his large body came crashing down, creating a humongous sand cloud.

"Well, now that that's taken care of," he sighed while picking himself up, "I'd better get moving and kill the others," He walked away from Laharlmon to where the Tamers were gathered.

"How dare you hurt Laharlmon!" Persiamon called from beside the Tamers.

"So what? Stay out of this; it's between me and this dumbass!" Leviamon bellowed.

"Why are you so concerned with him, when we're ready to fight you as well?" Plesiomon challenged.

"Because, I'm a douche!" Leviamon replied, "Although it's more for the fact of jealousy, for envy," he said while licking his rather long lips. "I've always been jealous of this little asshole."

"What? Why? How do you know each other anyway?" a MegaSeadramon called out from the crowd of wounded digimon who had been hurt by Leviamon's Cauda.

"Yeah! Are you a stalker or something? How do you know him?" Persiamon spat at the Demon Lord.

"Well that's becau-" Leviamon began.

"SHUT UP!" Laharlmon screamed from where he had been crushed by Leviamon. His body was leaking out data. It looked like it was too painful for him to stand, but he did it anyway. He reached for his sword and picked it off the ground. He then pointed the blade's edge at Leviamon, "SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" he screamed.

"What?" Leviamon asked in a voice of mock concern, "Is it classified information? Is no one supposed to know what you really are?"

Plesiomon looked worried, "Laharlmon, what is he talking about?"

Laharlmon didn't speak, his eyes pulsed with rage.

"What, no one was to be told the truth then? Hah!" he turned back to the digimon gathered near the lake side. "You're missing out on some quality info here. Well I guess the Two Archangels and the Royal Knights wouldn't want anyone to know the truth about their secret weapon."

Laharlmon almost lost himself in his hatred, "SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" he held his hands to his ears as if to block out the sound, but it didn't work.

Plesiomon was beginning to look angry, "Duftmon, what is he talking about?"

"I'm sorry! But Seraphimon told me- err I mean classified, secret orders," Duftmon was looking both worried and nervous.

Lunamon looked irritated, "What's this about? Is it about Azmon being a-mph!"

Duftmon quickly moved over and held a hand over her mouth. /Dammit! I knew there was something I forgot to tell them. Seraphimon told me not to let anyone know. How could I forget to tell them! Dammit!/ he thought angrily.

"Aww, there's nothing to hide, let it all out," Leviamon told them in that voice of mock concern, "After all, Laharlmon and me are all the same,"

"SHUT UP!" Laharlmon was having a mental breakdown.

"Duftmon! Explain this at once!" Plesiomon ordered.

Duftmon fell of his feet, "W-well you see,"

"Let me," Leviamon interrupted, "You see Azmon and me, we're Demons! Both of us are from the Dark Area! Azmon there was training to be a Demon Lord! He served under Beelzemon! Tatahahahahahahaha!" the heartless monster bellowed out in hearty laughter.

"Duftmon… is this true? Are you working with a Demon? Laharlmon is from the Dark Area?" Plesiomon asked in a shocked and hushed voiced that held suppressed anger.

Duftmon was at a loss at what to do, the masquerade was broken, "W-well… yes," he admitted in defeat,"

Tyson boiled with anger, "How could you! How could you do this to him!" Tyson yelled at Leviamon in anger.

"I did it because I wanted to," Leviamon told him with his sadistic smile, "As I said before, I'm a douche,"

"SHUUUUT UUUUUP!" Laharlmon's rage just exploded. He began to glow, as did Tyson's digivice…


	29. The Demon Lord of Envy part 2

_**The Demon Lord of Envy part 2**_

* * *

**Afternoon, Lake of Envy's Edge**

"SHUUUUT UUUUUP!" Laharlmon's rage just exploded. He began to glow, as did Tyson's digivice. "I'LL KILL YOU!" Laharlmon roared as his skin disappeared, leaving only a wire frame, a wire-frame that grew until a new skin appeared!

**LAHARLMON  
-ADVANCE DIGIVOLVE TO-  
SAGAMON!**

He was large. His legs had been replaced by a long, serpentine tail that ended in a five-clawed hand. He wore a strange black and grey mantle, and his body was covered in scars. His right arm was like a snake, but instead of ending in a snake head, a more canid head took the place of his hand. His left hand was a very long sword. His eyes were sharp triangles, with cold, reptilian eyes. He still had the trademark tentacle thing on his head, but now it was a few feet long and ended in three points. Oddest of all was that his mouth wasn't covered by a handkerchief like his last forms; instead it looked alien.

*beep*

**Sagamon**

**Level: Ultimate**

**Attribute: Virus**

**A hardened warrior with the scars to prove it. Its beastly right hand is called Ed while its bladed left is called Dante.**

"Mistress! This is not the time!" Dracomon scolded.

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" it roared with new life, its previous injuries mysteriously healed, "LEVIAMON! I WILL KILL YOU!" it slithered under Leviamon's large jaws with lightning speed, "Dante's Infernal Blade!" it thrust up the blazing sword, ripping Leviamon's jaws in half as it moved.

"AAAAAAHHH!" Leviamon screamed in agony as his lower jaw was split in two.

As the demon lord screamed, Sagamon held up his canid right hand, Ed, and a large ball of chaos energy formed above the canine's open mouth, "Chaos Flare Bomb!" he threw the sphere into Leviamon's mouth where it detonated with a massive explosion.

"GRAAAA!" Leviamon stood up on his hind legs to scream as half of his lower jaw went flying off due to the explosion. "WHY YOU-WRAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Chaos Flare Bomb!" Sagamon threw another bomb at Leviamon's right hind leg, causing him to lose his balance and topple over onto his side.

Sagamon slithered his way to Levaimon's lower belly.

Duftmon gaped in disbelief, "There's no way! Is he actually going to-?" He turned to the cadets, but they were already running towards Sagamon. All others present were already shocked into silence.

"DANTE'S INFERNAL BLADE!" Sagamon jabbed his blade straight into Leviamon's lower belly, and then slowly slithered his way up to Leviamon's mouth, cutting him open. Sagamon seemed to enjoy every second of Leviamon's screaming.

"LA- SAGAMON! CALM DOWN!" Tyson screamed at his partner.

To his surprise, Sagamon turned to face him.

"T-Tyson?" Sagamon blinked in surprise and began glowing as he dedigivolved back down to Azmon.

"DAMMIT!" Azmon slammed his fist into the ground. "DAMMIT! Why do you always do this!" he slammed his fist down again.

"What's going on here?!" Duftmon walked towards the cadets, Plesiomon and Persiamon following.

"Indeed, I think we need an explanation," Plesiomon looked angry.

"Specifically, you said something about how he always did this, what did you mean by that?" Persiamon questioned him, something akin to fear in her eyes.

"TATAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Do I need to explain?" Leviamon wheezed out. His breathing became labored as more and more data flew out of the large gash in his belly, "I am the Demon Lord of Envy; I get jealous. This little asshole always got the good end of the stick, and I always got the short end. I get jealous of other's happiness, so I take it from them! I make them miserable, and I enjoy every moment of it. I get my happiness, by ruining theirs! I told you I'm a douche!"

"Wait, you always do this?" Abby asked in rage.

"Ack, yep!" his tongue was lolling out of his ripped mouth, he was slowly dying, "I get envious of the happiness of others, so I take it! I take away their happiness, make them miserable, and in turn I get to feel… happy!" all his data up to his front legs had gathered in the air. In but a few more moments, he'd be nothing more than leftover data.

"You're a monster!" Trixie yelled the words at the Demon Lord, now nothing more than a head.

"TATAHAHAHAHAHA! It doesn't matter, I succeeded in my goal, and I've ruined you! You've been stripped of your happiness. My envy is gone! I've made you miserable, and now I can die happy! TAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA…" his laughter hung in the air for several moments after his body had dissolved.

"DAMN YOU!" Azmon screamed as he absorbed Leviamon's data into his body and then collapsed into a heap.

Plesiomon was shocked by what she had heard, "I always knew the Demon Lords were monsters, but I never thought one would take it this far. I'm sorry for what has happened, it caught me off guard. I knew he was a demon man type digimon like Lunamon, but I didn't expect him to actually be from the Dark Area! You really should tell people this stuff so they can be prepared for it!"

Duftmon looked crestfallen, "I'm sorry, but both Seraphimon and Gallantmon agreed that no one should know this until we were ready."

Plesiomon nodded, "Yes, I see. Honestly I don't think it's the Demon Lord part that had everyone scared. I'm pretty sure that they were more scared of him when he went wild. Don't worry, I'll have a talk with the troops, we'll sort out any mixed feelings, 'kay?"

Duftmon breathed a sigh of relief, "Thank you, Plesiomon, you have no idea how much this means to us."

Plesiomon smiled, "I know, just give him some time, he'll get better,"

"Thanks," he sighed again, "I'll have to file a report, and then we'll be reassigned. I wish I had been better prepared for this, but I knew it was likely to happen eventually.

Tyson picked Azmon up from where he was lying on the ground, "Hmmm, it looks like he's out. We'd better get him to the tent." he and the other cadets went to the tent, trying to avoid the stares from the crowds.

Persiamon stayed behind, she needed to discuss some things with Duftmon and Plesiomon…


	30. Talking Helps

_**Talking Helps**_

* * *

**Three Days Later... Noon, Heaven's Court**

"Gallantmon! We've received word from the cadets at the Lake of Envy," Ophanimon burst into the room.

/Ah, an excuse to stop doing paperwork./ "Yes, what word have we received?" Gallantmon asked her.

Ophanimon backed up against the wall, "You won't believe this, but before he was defeated Leviamon told everyone that Azmon was from the Dark Area!"

Gallantmon sighed, "Well it was bound to happen sometime; I mean we're sending him up against people he's met before, it's only natural for this to happen. I just wished it happened after we were fully ready for it."

Ophanimon walked over and put her hand on the desk, "Well at the rate they're defeating the Demon Lords it's no surprise it happened so fast."

Gallantmon leaned back into his chair and put his feet on the desk, "Ugh, the masquerade is over, I think it would be best if just went out and tell everyone what Azmon really is."

Ophanimon nodded, "Good, should we tell them about "'Voice's' prophecy?"

Gallantmon stood up immediately, "F*ck no!"

Ophanimon fell to the floor in surprise, "Why not?"

Gallantmon sat back down after taking a deep breath, "We already have enough chaos on our hands. I don't want to add conspiracy theorists to the mix!"

Ophanimon sat on the desk, "You do have a point,"

Suddenly a MagnaAngemon burst through the doors, "We've received urgent news from Crusadermon! Barbamon has been assassinated!"

Gallantmon shot out of his chair so suddenly that he knocked his desk (and Ophanimon) over, together they both cried out, "WHAT?!"

**Two More Days Later... Afternoon, Lake of Envy's Edge**

The others were moving about the campsite. The only ones left in the tent were Tyson and Azmon, who hadn't left the tent since the "incident" five days ago.

"Come on Azmon! It's been five days! You've got to get out of bed sometime!" Tyson tried to get him up.

Azmon just sat there with his head between his knees, "No, they keep staring at me, like I'll go out of control! They're afraid of me because I'm from the Dark Area!"

Tyson put his arm around Azmon's shoulders, "Don't worry about it buddy! Besides it's more the former than the latter anyway," /Oops! I probably should've worded that differently./

The tent's entrance was opened and Persiamon walked in, "Hi guys, how are you doing?"

Tyson sat back and sighed, "Not very well, I'm afraid,"

Persiamon stood in thought for a moment, "Hmmm, why don't you let me take a shot at it?"

Tyson gave up, "Why not? I'll be here for support if you need me,"

"Okay, thanks," she sat beside Azmon, "So, what's been on your mind recently, tell me. I'm here to listen,"

Azmon looked up, "W-Well, I've just been afraid of how everyone looks at me funny. They keep staring at me like I'm some sort of freak. I know I went berserk when I went ultimate, and what I did was too cruel even for Leviamon."

Persiamon looked upwards, "Well what's done is done. We can't change it, only learn from it."

"Hmhmhm," Azmon actually chuckled before going back to that scared look, "Well, that's another thing. I'm afraid of losing control. Whenever I reach a new form, I lose control. From what I've seen of the others, they've kept control, but I haven't. Even as Laharlmon, whenever I use Chaos Scattershot I still lose it a little."

/Hmmm, that explains that look he had before when he used that move on Belphemon./ Tyson remembered.

Persiamon closed her eyes, "Hmmm, sounds like you have a real problem. It seems like your main problem is controlling your emotions."

Both Tyson and Azmon looked up at this.

She continued, "It seems to me that whatever mood you're in or how you're feeling before you digivolve has a great effect on how you'll be when you actually digivolve. You lost control of your anger while you were Laharlmon so when you digivolved to Sagamon, you went on a rampage. From what I've heard from Duftmon, whenever you're injured in battle as a rookie, yet still feel like fighting and go to champion or ultimate, you seem to heal yourselves to a degree. With normal digimon, it takes great amounts of training to digivolve to any level. For you digimon partnered with humans, you seem to use your emotions as a sort of catalyst to further or speed up your evolution."

Tyson and Azmon were dumbstruck. Neither of them had ever thought that she could have been so observant.

"Wow! I can't believe I never thought about it like that!" Azmon spoke in wonder.

"Good, so do you feel better now, about yourself?" she asked him.

"I guess," Azmon stood up, "Yeah, I feel a lot better now. Thanks!"

She stood up and patted his head, "Wonderful, if you ever need to talk, just come see me, okay?"

"Okay!" Azmon replied wholeheartedly.

"Well, see you later!" she walked off leaving them to themselves.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Tyson asked Azmon after she had left.

"Maybe," he replied.

What they were really thinking:

Tyson- Wow, girls make it look so easy. I didn't know what to do.

Azmon- Wow, beauty and brains, the perfect combination. I'm in love.

"_Thank goodness, for a second there I thought that I'd have to step in."_

Tyson looked around, "Did you hear that?"

"Was it the sound of my heart?" Azmon said dreamily as he laid down with his arms behind his head.

"You're one in infinity you know that," Tyson jokingly told him. /Hmmm, I could of sworn I heard 'Voice' for a moment there./

Persiamon walked towards Duftmon, Plesiomon, and the cadets, a Pegasusmon flew off from where they were. "Hey guys! I just had a talk with Azmon! I think it went rather well."

Duftmon looked like he had a planet's weight taken off his shoulders, "Thank God, some good news for once."

Persiamon was confused, "What? Is something wrong?"

"Well, apparently Barbamon was assassinated and we're being reassigned to the Forest of Desire," Duftmon told her.


	31. A Drinking Game

_**A Drinking Game**_

* * *

**Three Days Later... Afternoon, Forest of Desire**

"Okay! We're almost there to the campsite!" Duftmon told them as he read the map delivered to them by Pegasusmon.

"Hey guys, I still can't believe that Barbamon was assassinated!" Azmon spoke his thoughts again, "I mean really!"

"Yes, you've told us already," Lunamon complained.

"But still, Crusadermon wasn't able to find evidence of who did it!" he told them, again, "Who could of done such a thing!"

Persiamon smiled, "Well, I'm just glad you're back to your usual self."

Azmon blushed, "Well, thank you. You helped a lot."

"D'awww," Trixie teased.

"Mistress, please! Shh!" Dracomon scolded her.

"Oh fine," Trixie pouted while crossing her arms.

"Anyway, I've been thinking," Tyson spoke up.

"About what?" Duftmon asked as he led them through the forests.

"Well, it's about our name," Tyson told them, "So far, everyone calls us the cadets or the Tamers, I think we need to choose our own name, a name for our squad."

Duftmon stopped, "Hmmm, that's not a bad idea. I could even get Heaven's Court to make it official."

"Yeah, we could do with a name!" Azmon said excitedly.

/Good, anything to keep him happy./ Both Persiamon and Tyson thought.

"So, what should we call ourselves?" Abby asked.

"Ooh, I have an idea!" Arashi shouted.

"Well, what is it?" Tyson questioned.

"How about," he started making exaggerated hand gestures, "Su-per Sen-tai!"

Those gathered immediately went wide-eyed. It wasn't every day you see your smart guy do something so ridiculous.

"Hmmm, I was thinking Power Rangers," Tyson sighed.

Abby face-palmed, "Yeah, those are both taken, and kinda the same."

Azmon pondered, "Ah! I got it!" he shouted excitedly, "How about, Chaos Uprising!"

Lunamon face-palmed, "Yeah, good name. But one problem: we're supposed to stop the chaos!"

"Oh," he said in realization, "yeah, good point. Then how about Chaos Downfall?"

"Maybe later," Duftmon told them, "we're almost near the campsite we've been assigned to. We'll be there… now" he said, clearing away some foliage. They found the campsite bustling with digimon.

"Greetings," a rose warrior gainaxed her way over to them. She had a rose shape helmet, long blond hair, and a green cape with a high collar that was white underneath. She had long red gloves and black high heels that went up to her lower thighs. "You must be the Tamers, my name is Rosemon."

"Hello nurse!" Duftmon greeted.

"Would you like me to lead you to your accommodations?" she asked with a salute.

"Yeah I could do with a rest after all that walking" Azmon yawned.

Rosemon looked down at him, "Ah, you must be the Demon from the Dark Area; it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Err, yeah... thanks," Azmon looked down, feeling a little self-conscious.

Duftmon went forward to whisper into her ear, "It's kind of a sensitive subject,"

Rosemon nodded in understanding, "Yes, I know. I'm sorry for bringing it up. I'd like to discuss recent developments with you all."

"Gladly," Duftmon told her as she led the way to the tent. Azmon was getting a few stares but Tyson kept him from feeling down. When they got into the tent they all sat down in a circle, legs crisscrossed. "So what new developments have you come across?"

She took a deep sigh, "We haven't seen Lilithmon's forces in quite a while, we fear she may be massing for an attack,"

"Hmm, seems like a problem. How many strong are her forces?" Duftmon inquired.

"Last we had record of she had a little over 300 strong in ultimate and champion level demons." She answered.

"How many do you have?" Arashi asked her.

"Roughly 260 in ultimates and a handful of megas, including myself." She told them, "But it's still a hard fight with Lilithmon and her Nazar Nail."

"Nazar Nail?" Trixie asked, "What's that?"

"It's Lilithmon's right hand," Dracomon explained, "It has the ability to corrode anything it touches. This makes it extremely difficult to fight her in close combat."

"She's no slouch at long-ranged combat either," Rosemon warned.

"Seems interesting," Duftmon smiled, "Another good fight for us, right Azmon?"

"Huh? Uh, yeah," he replied after a moment's confusion.

/Hmmm, seems like he was deep in thought./ Duftmon thought before replying, "Anyway we need to get some life in you, you've been as quiet as Tentomon."

Tentomon shot him an indignant "Hey!" look, but remained silent as always.

Duftmon decided to turn his attention to other matters, "Hey Rosemon, can we get some drinks in here?"

"Of course," she snapped her fingers and an Andromon walked in holding a plate of cups. "Would you like some fine wine and beer?"

"Um, we're too young to drink," Abby spoke up for herself and her fellow tamers.

"Uhh, I don't drink, but thanks anyway" Persiamon declined, as did the other digimon.

"Thank you, bottom's up!" Duftmon drank his in one swig, "Mmm, exquisite."

Rosemon smiled, "My, my, you look like one to hold their liquor. Would you like to stop by my tent later for a little… contest?"

Duftmon smiled back, "Is that… a challenge?"

She licked her lips, "Maybe,"

Duftmon took another cup, "Then bring it,"

"What are we watching?" Trixie asked while pulling on Tyson's shirt.

"I don't know but someone pass me the popcorn," Tyson replied without turning away from the 'battle.'

**Miles Away**

A lone figure walked across the land. He looked like a biker out of Hell, and he had the language to match.

Suddenly, three puppetmon jumped out of nowhere and surrounded him.

The first puppetmon stood in front of him, "Hey there, big guy, got any money for us?"

The second puppetmon stood to his left, "Yeah, we don't see much like you round these parts, must be foreign,"

The third puppetmon that stood to his right was a little more direct, "Give us your money!"

The lone figure licked his lips and smiled, "Om nom nom, bitches!"

The puppetmon looked confused, "What?"

"Double Impact!"

The last thing any of the puppetmon saw was a bullet flying straight at each of their heads.

"Om nom nom, bitches!" the lone figure repeated as it absorbed their data…


	32. Ambush!

_**Ambush!**_

* * *

**Early Morning, Forest of Desire Campsite**

A lone knight stumbled his way through the campsite in the early morning hours.

It was Duftmon, "Owww, my heaaaaad! My head hasn't hurt this much since I had that drinking game with Magnamon. How was I supposed to know that he invented the sport?!" he yelled before taking a swig out of the beer bottle he was carrying, "*hic* I don't even remember what happened last night past the drinking challenge, *hic* probably something steamy, heheheh. Owww my head!" he paused to take one last swig out of the beer bottle before passing out on the ground, asleep, "Zzzzzzzzzzzz,"

A little shadow sneaked his way past the sleeping knight and into the cadets' tent.

There he made quick work of accomplishing his task before sneaking back out, one thought on his mind.

/Heheheh I'm gonna get somethin' good for this!/

**Morning, Forest of Desire Campsite**

"Where is it? Where is it?" someone was searching for something frantically. It was Tyson, "Where is my digivice?!"

"I can't believe you lost it!" Abby scolded him, "You can't digivolve Azmon without it!"

"I can digivolve without it!" Azmon pointed out.

Abby was flustered, "Well, I know but, but-"

"But without the digivice, you can't digivolve on command," Persiamon butted in, "without the digivice, it would take extreme emotion or danger to yourself or your partner for you to digivolve."

Abby was impressed, "Wow, I couldn't have said it better myself."

Persiamon nodded, "Yes, the digivice seems to focus your emotions, allowing you to digivolve on command. That would explain why it takes so much emotion or danger for you to digivolve without it,"

Even Arashi was impressed, "Wow, impressive. I hadn't thought about it like that. When you think about it, it does make sense though. You're pretty smart."

Persiamon smiled, "Thanks! I am your lieutenant after all,"

"Hey guys? Digivice?" Tyson reminded them.

They kept looking, but found nothing.

Trixie burst through the tent's entrance, "Guy's! Come quick! It's Duftmon, he's out cold in the middle of camp!"

"WHAT?!" they all shouted at once.

They rushed to the middle of camp where Duftmon lay sleeping.

"Duftmon, what's going on?" Tyson asked him.

"Uh, Tyson, he's asleep," Trixie pointed out. "By the way, where's Rosemon?"

An Andromon told them, "Lady Rosemon? She's in her tent, experiencing a bad hangover."

"Dracomon, what's a hangover?" Trixie asked her partner digimon.

"It's this incredible, unbearable pain that one gets after drinking alcohol," Dracomon explained.

"Gee, that sounds… terrible," Trixie gulped.

Dracomon nodded, "Yes, that's why it's best to avoid drinking alcoholic beverages. Mistress, can you promise me that you will avoid such a behavior."

Trixie nodded back, "Okay… if it's that painful then I'll never drink alcohol, ever!"

Dracomon smiled, "Yes, that is very good thing to do, Mistress, I'm so proud of you!"

Trixie smiled back, "Aww, thanks Dracomon!"

Duftmon woke with a start, "Uh, what? Where am I? Who are you?"

Lunamon walked up to him, "You're at the Forest of Desire Campsite. We are your cadets."

His eyes started to widen in remembrance, "Uh, ah, ah! Yes, now I reme- oowwwwww! Headache! Stupid hangover! Why do I keep drinking only to experience this pain!"

Tyson walked forward nervously, "Umm, Duftmon, we have a problem,"

Duftmon smiled through the pain, "Whatever is the problem?" Tyson told him that he lost his digivice, "What? WHAT?!"

"I'm sorry," Tyson said apologetically, "I don't know what happened! It was there when I went to sleep!"

"Ugh, whatever," Duftmon sighed, "Hopefully you'll fin-"

Chaos suddenly erupted!

"Nail Bone!" a beam of light shot into the camp as hundreds of demons poured into the campsite. Dozens of SkullSatamon, LadiDevimon, Vilemon, and other Demons ravaged the encampment.

"What the- cadets, roll out!" Duftmon declared as he launched himself into the battle, the cadets' digimon joining in.

"Tyson, what're we gonna do? If I can't digivolve, I can't fight all these high level digimon!" Azmon complained as he and Tyson backed away from the fighting.

There was nothing they could do.

Tyson sighed, "I know buddy, but without my digivice, there's n-"

A voice interrupted, "Digivice? You mean this thing?" it was a little demon kid, with a black mask that had mismatched eyes painted on it. His real eyes were on his palms. He had a black devil tail and wore shoes that had three red claws sticking out of them. "The name's Dracmon."

Tyson was shocked, "What are you doing with my digivice?!"

Dracmon giggled mischievously, "I took it while you were sleeping. I got something good for doing it too. You want it?"

"Yes, so give it back, now!" Azmon demanded.

Dracmon ran away from them, "Gotta catch me first!"

"Come back here!" Azmon yelled as he chased after him, Tyson following.

"Where are you going?!" Persiamon shouted after them.

"Hey! You've gotta deal with me first girly," the SkullSatamon she was fighting told her, "And I won't-"

She scratched his eyes with her claws, "Gotta go, bye!"

"AAAHH MY EYES!" he screamed as he fell over.

**Noon, Forest of Desire**

"Stand still you bastard!" Azmon screamed as he and Tyson ran after the little demon.

"Why should I?" Dracmon yelled back.

"Because… we said so!" Tyson yelled to the demon.

"Smooth move, Tyson," Azmon said dryly as they ran.

"Hah! You pets are too slow for a free digimon!" Dracmon taunted.

"That's it! No one calls me a pet! Demon Rush!" Azmon covered himself in Hellfire and hit Dracmon with a tackle.

The small demon gave one short scream of agony before bursting into data.

Smiling, he picked up the digivice that Dracmon had dropped as he was destroyed, "Got it!"

"Good going Az-" Tyson congratulated Azmon before he was knocked out by a blow to the head.

"Tys-" Azmon yelled before he too was knocked out.

/Oh no!/ Persiamon thought as she watched helplessly from behind the tree.

**Afternoon, Lust's Castle**

"Wake up, boy," a seductive voice told him.

"Where am I?" Tyson slowly came to, "Where is- Whoa!" and laid eyes upon the biggest set of melons he'd ever seen…


	33. The Demon Lord of Lust part 1

_**The Demon Lord of Lust part 1**_

* * *

**Afternoon, Lust's Castle**

"Wake up, boy," a seductive voice told him.

"Where am I?" Tyson slowly came to, "Where is- Whoa!" and laid eyes upon the biggest set of melons he'd ever seen.

"Ah, you're awake, greetings," she told him in that seductive voice.

She had black hair with an ornamental hair piece. Four black wings emerged from her back. She wore long purple robes with a black catsuit underneath. From a medal below her large melons, two long, black ribbons came out and looped over her shoulders to cross behind her back and come out on opposite sides in the front. On her face she wore heavy purple eyeliner and had a large, black, bat-shaped mark on her forehead. Her toes and fingers had sharp, purple claws. Her right hand was encased in a golden claw, her Nazar Nail.

Of course, the only thing Tyson saw was her large knockers.

"Who are you?" he asked, his eyes not moving from her deep cleavage. /You could drown in it!/ he thought.

"My name is Lilithmon," she told him, "And you are Tyson and Azmon."

For the first time, Tyson looked over her shoulders to see Azmon with his limbs shackled directly to the wall opposite himself. He then scanned his surroundings; they were in some kind of small prison chamber, a mini-dungeon of sorts. The only other thing in the room was a table with a chair to his left. On the table was a set of… toys, the use of which Tyson didn't want to think about. Beside the… toys, was something else that caught his attention… his clothes. He looked down; he was wearing nothing but his blue and green boxers.

"You didn't do anything to us while we were out? Did you?" he asked nervously.

She licked her lips and smiled, "All I did was remove your clothing…" she then giggled, "And take a few measurements,"

Tyson was confused, "Measurements?"

She giggled again, "Yes, measurments," she then wiggled her finger, "By the way, six out of ten,"

Tyson gulped, he didn't want to know what she was measuring, "Where are we?"

She smiled, "You're in the Castle of Lust, my home. I've captured you and your partner. I can't believe you fell for my trap."

Tyson gulped again, "W-Well it doesn't matter! The others will come for us!"

She held a hand to her mouth, "Hohohoho," she laughed a noblewoman's laugh, "did I mention that no one knows the castle's location,"

Tyson frowned, "No, no you didn't,"

"Good, I'll be back later," she turned to walk away.

"Wait!" Azmon shouted for the first time, "Where's Tyson's digivice?"

She turned around, "Oh you mean this thing?" she pulled the digivice out of her left sleeve and waggled it at them with her left hand. "Sorry, but I can't let you have this, it could be dangerous. Oh, and if you do find a way to digivolve without it, those shackles will expand with you as you digivolve. And don't even try to break out of there; not even a Royal Knight could break those chains you're in, Azmon,"

"Why are you doing this to us?!" Azmon yelled in fury.

She smiled, "Because I know what you've done to my fellow Demon Lords, traitor! Besides, I know someone who'd give anything to get their hands on you!"

Azmon was confused, "What? Who?"

She turned back to leave, "Like I'd tell you. Hmmm, maybe I'll keep the boy as my new toy, hohohohoho," she laughed again before licking her lips, "I can't wait, so many things to try!" she dropped Tyson's digivice in the valley that was her cleavage before leaving.

Tyson sighed, "Is it bad that the only reason I'm not looking forward to this is because it'll involve bondage?"

Azmon shot him a glare, "Yes!"

"Sorry," Tyson apologized.

**Afternoon, Forest of Desire Campsite**

"Ice Archery!" Crescemon launched several ice arrows into the crowd of Demons.

Rosemon's battalion was surrounded in the center of the camp, Demons on all sides. Only the flying digimon were free, fighting off the flying Demons.

"Wing Blast!" Wingdramon fired a shock wave at a SkullSatamon. Two more flew back in its place. "There's no end to them!"

"Duftmon, what'll we do?" Trixie asked the knight while he was holding off a swarm of Vilemon.

"I don't know," he answered worriedly, "I just wish we knew where Tyson, Azmon, and Persiamon went,"

**Afternoon, Lust's Castle Hallways**

"I can't wait!" Lilithmon said excitedly, "_ will do anything to get that Azmon. Not only that, but I get to keep the boy! So many things to do I could do to him! I'd better get my toys ready!" she said while hugging her melons to her chest.

Suddenly something jumped out and scratched her face, "AAAH!" she clutched her face in pain with her left hand while striking out with her Nazar Nail on her right hand. Her attacker quickly moved out of reach, "Ah, you!"

It was Persiamon, who had followed her to the castle.

"Where are Azmon and Tyson?!" Persiamon demanded.

Lilithmon gave her a sadistic smile, "They're in my bondage room. They're a little… tied up at the moment though."

Persiamon's eyes were red with fury, "You didn't do anything to them, did you?!"

"Hohohohoho, nothing yet," Lilithmon answered, "I was just going to get a few more toys for them to play with. But first I think I'll add you to my collection," she licked her lips, "Your fur looks so lovely, I can't wait to caress it with my hand and to embrace it with my body!"

"You're sick!" Persiamon spat.

"I know," Lilithmon licked her lips again, "Maybe I'll share you and the boy with the LadyDevimon; they've been frustrated lately."

Persiamon aimed another scratch with her claws, but Lilithmon swerved to the side and struck forward with her Nazar Nail. Persiamon quickly fell back and delivered a sharp kick to Lilithmon's stomach, knocking her over.

Lilithmon stood up and dusted herself off, "You're pretty good at hand to hand," she said while brandishing her Nazar Nail.

"I know!" Persiamon spat as she bared her teeth in a hiss. Which given that her face was human, while the rest of her body was that of a humanoid leopard, save for her chest and belly, was a pretty frightening display.

**Afternoon, Lust's Castle Bondage Room**

"Ugh, I can't get out of these shackles!" Azmon complained as he struggled. He was shackled straight to the wall, so he couldn't move his limbs at all.

"Me neither," Tyson sighed. He was chained to the wall by all four limbs. But he wasn't stuck up against the wall. He could move a few feet, but he couldn't get any closer than four feet away from Azmon. Other than that, all he could reach was the table and chair.

"We need to think of a way out of here!" Azmon yelled as he threw his head back into the wall, "Come on! Think, think, think… Brain blast!" he yelled as he got an idea.

Tyson looked up, "Jimmy Neutron reference?"

Azmon looked confused, "Who? No, never mind, I have an idea!"

Tyson stood up, "Really? What?"

Azmon told him his plan, "Okay, I need you to, and follow me on this one, hit me between the legs,"

All Tyson could manage was a flat, "What?"…


	34. The Demon Lord of Lust part 2

**The Demon Lord of Lust part 2**

* * *

**Afternoon, Lust's Castle Bondage Room**

Azmon told him his plan, "Okay, I need you to, and follow me on this one, hit me between the legs,"

All Tyson could manage was a flat, "What?"

Azmon sighed, "I need you to hit me, and hit me hard."

Tyson resigned himself to listening to how desperate Azmon was, "Fine, but one problem: The closest that I can get to you is four feet away. Once I get there, the chains are so stretched that I can't move any further."

"Then find something you can hit me with!" Azmon demanded.

Tyson looked around; the only thing he could reach was the chair by the table. He went over and grabbed the chair. "All I have is a chair, will that do?"

Azmon nodded, "Yes, that'll work perfectly. Now I need you to hit me with it. Hit me hard."

"Are you sure about this?" Tyson asked as he flipped the chair onto its side.

"Yes! It's our only chance! Do it!" Azmon ordered.

"Okay, here goes," Tyson pushed the chair as hard as he could, causing it to go sliding across the floor, and the top of the backrest to hit Azmon square between the legs. "Azmon, are you okay?" Tyson asked in worry.

Azmon didn't speak, but the handkerchief mask that he wore pulled in, letting us know that he was holding in a scream. Azmon's thoughts at that moment: /AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!/

Suddenly Azmon's body began to glow, and he shrunk! His shrinking caused him to fall out of his shackles.

"Azmon! Are you okay? What's happening?" Tyson was worried, this had never happened before.

"I'm okay!" he replied. He had changed from his previous form into a new one. He was about the size of a volleyball. He still had his standard greyish brown skin. He was shaped like a dome, with a single horn on his head, four small and claw-like legs, two reptilian eyes, a long tail that was about the size of Azmon's head tentacle, and two spider-like fangs on his face. "And by the way, right now I'm Cremon."

"What happened to you?" Tyson was dumbfounded.

"My plan worked, that's what happened," Az-, er, Cremon said proudly. "You caused me so much pain that I dedigivolved to the in-training level. She said that those shackles would expand, but she never said that they would shrink!"

Tyson nodded in realization, "Wow, I didn't know you were so smart!"

"Dark Spit!" Cremon spat out a dark projectile that shattered Tyson's chains. "I've been learning," he smiled. "Now let's go get your digivice!" he yelled as he crawled off.

"Wait!" Tyson called out.

"What?" Cremon called back.

"Can I get my clothes on first?" Tyson asked, he was still wearing nothing but his blue and green boxers.

"Fine," Cremon sighed.

**Afternoon, Lust's Castle Hallway**

"Grr!" Persiamon growled as Lilithmon held her at Nazar Nail's point.

"Hmph, have you finally realized that you can't beat me?" Lilithmon taunted, "I remember when I used to be a Persiamon,"

Persiamon was shocked, "You used to be a Persiamon!"

"Yep!" Lilithmon affirmed, "But I digivolved. Who knows, when I take you as my toy, you may digivolve into me! Just imagine the fun we could have!" Lilithmon smiled at the possibility of screwing with herself.

Persiamon was disgusted, "Like I'd ever be like you! If this is what I have to look forward to, then I'll never go past the ultimate level!" she spat.

"Oh poo, well there's still hope for yo- AAAHH, get it off me!" Lilithmon fell onto the floor as something jumped and latched onto her face. She frantically tried to get it off with her left hand.

"Face Hug!" Cremon declared as he wrapped his tail around her neck to avoid getting pulled off by her hand. "Tyson! Get the digivice!"

"Gladly!" Tyson cheered as he pulled open her robes to reveal her big, naked melons. His nose overflowed with blood.

Persiamon's jaw dropped at this display, one thought on her mind: /What the f*ck are they doing?!/

Tyson took his digivice from the moaning Lilithmon's cleavage and ran behind Persiamon, "Let's go! Azmon, WARP ADVANCE!"

**Cremon  
-DIGIVOLVE TO-  
Azmon  
-DIGIVOLVE TO-  
Laharlmon!**

Now Cremon had become a 6 foot tall Demon warrior. "You ready to fight!" he challenged.

"Not without me!" Persiamon ran up beside him.

/These are some big hallways./ Tyson thought.

Lilithmon smiled, "I guess I'll kill you with my Nazar Nai-"

Laharlmon swung his sword.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Lilithmon screamed as Laharlmon cut of her Nazar Nail, "My hand! YOU CUT OFF MY F*CKING RIGHT HAND! WHY?!"

Laharlmon put down his sword, "Well the Nazar Nail could kill us with just a touch, so I just did the smart thing and got rid of it."

Tyson nodded, "Harsh as it may be, he does have a point."

"Laharlmon, may I?" Persiamon cheerfully asked.

Laharlmon gave her a bow, "Of course, in fact, I insist."

She smiled, "Thank you!" she then turned to Lilithmon, "You're nothing but a slut who'd sleep with anything that moves, well let's see you screw this!" she said as she rammed her claws straight through Lilithmon's chest.

Lilithmon's eyes widened in pain, "Why? We could have had something… spicy... erotic…"

"I'm sure you've done this a lot but… F*ck you," Persiamon sneered right before Lilithmon burst into data.

"Excuse me," Laharlmon moved in front of her to absorb the data, "Thank you, my dear,"

She gave him a hug, "No, thank you for being safe!" she said before kissing his cheek.

"Uhh, uhh, uhh…" he turned so red that he nearly passed out.

"D'awww," Tyson teased.

Persiamon straightened herself up, "Well, we need to get back to the campsite. They're probably surrounded by the Demons!"

"Uhh? Huh? Oh right!" Laharlmon straightened himself up as well, "Hurry up Tyson! We have to go, now!"

"Oh okay!" Tyson yelled as he ran after them.

**Afternoon, Forest of Desire Campsite**

Persiamon lead the way back to the campsite. They were surprised by what they found when they arrived. The entire battalion was there, salvaging the remains of the campsite. With no Demons in sight, Laharlmon dedigivolved back to Azmon.

Trixie was the first to notice that they had arrived. "Hey! Tyson, Azmon, Persiamon! You're back! What happened, where were you?" she asked as she ran up to them.

"We defeated Lilithmon!" Tyson proudly told the battalion.

Persiamon was confused, "What happened? Last time I was here, it was being ravaged by Demons, just what happened?"

Duftmon tried to explain, "W-Well, you s-see we had a little help from…"

He was interrupted by a Hellish biker, "Yo, Azmon! I'm here to take you home!"

Azmon nearly fell back in surprise, "No way! Lord Beelzemon!"


	35. Party Time!

_**Party Time!**_

* * *

**Evening, Forest of Desire Campsite**

Azmon nearly fell back in surprise, "No way! Lord Beelzemon!"

The Hellish biker smiled, "Yep, it's me alright!" He wore a badass biker outfit and had a mask on his face that covered everything but his pale blonde hair, three red eyes, and mouth. He had a gun in a holster on his left boot, and both his boots had a metal plate that had three sharp spikes where the toes would be. To top it off, he had a long black tail. "So, how's tricks?"

"Okay," Azmon answered, "How are you?"

"Same old, same old," Beelzemon answered back, "I was looking for you when I ran into these losers; I heard one of them mention your name so I decided to save their asses."

"We are not losers!" Duftmon protested.

Beelzemon shot him a look of indifference, "Enh, either way, I still saved your asses."

"Uhm, not to be rude or anything," Tyson interrupted, "but do you mind? We've been through a lot recently; could we at least have some food to eat first?"

Azmon's eyes widened. /OH CRAP!/ He thought in apprehension.

Beelzemon's eyes widened as well, "Food?! Food, yeah I could do with some of that. I'm starving!"

Azmon punched Tyson in the shoulder, "Oww, Azmon why'd you do that?!"

Azmon shot him a death glare, "Because you got him started!"

Tyson was confused, "I don't get it,"

Azmon explained, "Lord Beelzemon's sin is gluttony!"

Tyson was slow on the uptake, "I still don- oh! Oh crap!"

With the Demons defeated, the battalion celebrated with a feast they had salvaged. They were to receive more provisions tomorrow anyway.

Everyone dug in to the feast. The records for most eaten in the first four minutes, 3) Azmon and Tyson: 7 bowls, 2) Trixie: 16 bowls, 1) Beelzemon: 20 bowls.

Beelzemon went over to have a burping contest with some other digimon. Tyson and Azmon took the chance to ask Duftmon what had happened while they were gone.

Duftmon took a swig of beer, "We were fighting the Demons, they had *hic* us surrounded, and then that guy walks in, says "Om nom nom, bitches," and blows them all up." He took another swig.

"Really, that's all that happened?" Tyson asked.

Duftmon took another swig, "Well, the *hic* abridged version of it anyway,"

Rosemon suddenly walked up to them, "Duftmon, *hic* wanna dance?"

Duftmon took a final swig before replying, "Gladly! You two better get a partner!"

"I don't need a partner!" Tyson proclaimed, "Just let me at the dance floor and watch my smooth moves make the ladies come running!" he went to over to dance with the other digimon.

There was only one thought on Azmon's mind as he watched Tyson dance. /Is he having a seizure?/

Beelzemon walked up to Azmon, "Yo kid, how ya doin'?"

Azmon took a drink of punch, "I'm chillin', how 'bout you M'Lord,"

"Ha-hah-hah, I'm doin' fine me bucko! So aren't you gonna dance with yer girlfriend?" he pointed to Persiamon.

"She ain't my girlfriend... yet," Azmon muttered.

Beelzemon took another swig of beer, "I gotta say, you have odd tastes, an odd fetish,"

"It isn't a fetish!" Azmon replied indignantly.

"Enh, she don't come close to half the bitches I've seen. I've seen prettier… and I've seen weirder… I've gone through… phases… Some of them were… awkward…" Beelzemon continued his monologue of past dates and phases of interests in different kinds of womons.

Azmon continued to listen. When Beelzemon got drunk there was no end to the juicy stories one could get out of him.

Lunamon took a drink of punch, "Look at those two! Can you believe this? There's a Demon Lord right over there and we're doing nothing about it. Why?"

Abby wasn't paying attention, "Huh? Sorry, I was too busy watching Tyson have a seizure,"

"Oh yeah! Watch this! Do the robot! Do the robot! Tentomon, you're not doing it" Arashi complained to his partner.

For the first time in a while, Tentomon spoke, "I'm not doing it. Besides I'd rather watch Tyson have a seizure,"

Arashi looked disappointed, "Oh come on Tentomon, Tyson's not that bad a dan-" he turned to see where Tyson was dancing, a large group of digimon had gathered around and were sniggering, "Oh god! He's having a seizure!"

Tyson continued to dance, "Oh yeah! Watch my moves ladies!"

Arashi took out his laptop, "Okay, and the built-in camcorder is set up!"

Tentomon flew over to Arashi, "What are you doing," he whispered.

"What do you think? I'm recording this. With all the digimon and Tyson's seizure, this video's gonna be a hit." Arashi was excited.

"Yo Tyson!" Azmon walked over to him.

Tyson still continued his sei-, er, dance. "What is it?"

Azmon looked nervous, "I need you to digivolve me,"

Tyson didn't stop dancing, "Why?"

Azmon gulped, "I w-want to dance,"

"Really? Why wo-" Tyson realized immediately, "Oh, you wanna dance wi-"

"Shh! I never s-said that!" Azmon stammered, "I j-just want to-"

"Relax buddy, go for it!" Tyson told him encouragingly.

**Azmon  
-DIGIVOLVE TO-  
Laharlmon**

"I AM LAHARLMON!" Laharlmon announced so loud that the whole Digital World probably knew who he was. "Thanks buddy!"

Tyson smiled before he went back to dancing, "Go get her, tiger!"

Persiamon sat at the table drinking some punch, "Hi Laharlmon," she called has he walked towards her.

Laharlmon was taken aback, "How'd you know it was me?"

She shook her cup, "I heard you shout your name,"

Laharlmon put his hand behind his head in embarrassment, "Yeah, sorry, bad habit." He cleared his throat, "Umm… would you l-like to-"

"Dance? Of course, come on!" she grabbed his hand and pulled him to the dance floor.

/Wow, that was easier than I thought!/ Laharlmon thought in joy.

Trixie was still eating, "Mmmm!" she licked her lips as she finished her bowl, "That makes 57 bowls! Hooray! In your face Beelzemon! I ate more than you!" she cheered in victory as she won their contest that Beelzemon had long forgotten about.

Beelzemon was left sprawled out on a table, snoring, "Zzzzzzz, ya'll are bitches," he mumbled in his sleep, "The bitches love a man with a big gun, yeah! Zzzzzzz,"

Hidden in the trees, a lone figure watched the procedures, slightly bemused, "So this is what they do after a fight? Hmph!" it spoke in one voice, before switching to another.

"I can't believe he let her stay! It's dangerous!"

It switched voices again, "It doesn't matter, we still have to go along with the mission."

The voices switched again, it sighed, "I know, I'm just worried. That's all."

The other voice spoke, "Don't worry, our lord won't let anything happen to them."


	36. Custody

_**Custody**_

* * *

**Noon, Gluttony's All You Can Eat Diner**

"So, why do you call this Gluttony's All You Can Eat Diner if it's actually a castle?" Tyson asked as Beelzemon got his keys from under the welcome mat.

Beelzemon shot him a look of indifference, "Because, shut up," he led them inside as he unlocked the door, "This is my pla- Hey! Wipe your feet on the doormat before you come inside! I don't wanna clean this place any more than I have to, capesh?"

"Okay!" they replied.

It was interesting to see what the inside of Beelzemon's looked like. There were bullet shells and junk food all over the floor. The furnishings were messy, and the only sorts of entertainment systems around were a boombox and a radio.

Beelzemon immediately sat on a trashy, blue couch and grabbed a bag of chips, "*munch* Mmm, nothing like the original, *munch*, except for cheddar!" he continued to eat the chips.

"Uhm, y-you got a n-nice place here," Arashi said nervously.

"Yes, very much so, could use some redecorating though," Dracomon observed.

"Ick, it's so filthy," Lunamon complained.

Beelzemon waved it off, "Bitch, bitch, bitch. That all you guys do?"

Lunamon put her hands on her hips, "Why I never!"

Beelzemon shot her a look, "What? Never stop bitching?"

Lunamon looked furious. Abby took a moment to settle her down.

"So why have you brought us here?" Duftmon inquired. Immediately after they had woken up from the party Beelzemon had demanded that they make a stop at his castle, "Look, I have nothing against you, Beelzemon. Of all the Demon Lords, you have never attacked the Digital World."

"As I said in the first place," Beelzemon explained, "I want to take Azmon back home,"

Tyson and Azmon were shocked, "But you can't!" Tyson argued.

"Yeah! Me an Tyson have business to do against the Demon Lords!" Azmon said angrily.

"Yes, I'm sorry, but right now Azmon is in our custody as a cadet," Duftmon explained.

"Then you leave me no choice," Beelzemon took a battle stance, hand at the ready to draw his gun.

"Why you!" Duftmon drew his sword, Persiamon readied her claws, and the cadets got into battle formation.

It was a stare down, "I have no choice but to use my secret weapon!" Beelzemon smiled, his hand ready to draw his gun, when suddenly, he reached behind his back and took out a few sheets of paper, "LEGAL SH*T!"

Duftmon fell back, "No! No way! It can't be! The Royal Knights' greatest enemy! PAPERWORK!"

Beelzemon sniggered, "Not just any papers, custody papers, read it and weep!"

Duftmon gulped before straightening himself up, "Let me see that," he read through the papers, "Well I'll be damned, they're legitimate!" he exclaimed in honest surprise.

Beelzemon nodded, "Good to see you understand, now if you'd be so kind as to let me take care of my charge,"

"Wait, custody? What're you talking about?" Azmon was confused.

Tyson leaned over to whisper in his ears, "It means he has authority over you as your legal guardian,"

"Oh!" Azmon nodded in understanding, "Wait, then that means-"

Beelzemon smiled, "It means you'll be staying with me from now on, sonny,"

"No!" Azmon protested, "Me and Tyson have a goal to accomplish!"

Beelzemon's smile vanished, "I see, but I want you to stay, and unless you can change my mind, you're staying."

"You can't keep us here!" Tyson yelled angrily, "Come on Azmon, let's go!"

"Leave this place, and I'll have you charged with kidnapping my charge," Beelzemon warned.

Duftmon stopped them from leaving, "Stop, according to the laws, he has the right to charge us if we take you."

Tyson shot him a look of disbelief, "Duftmon!"

"I don't know about you, but I don't think this is worth going to prison for," Duftmon told them. He turned to Beelzemon, "If that's how it is, we'll be staying,"

Beelzemon shrugged it off, "Okay then, help yourselves," he went back to his couch to eat his chips.

The group huddled together.

"What are we gonna do?" Azmon asked worriedly.

Duftmon groaned, "Ugh, I don't know. I never expected a Demon Lord, much less Beelzemon, to play the legal card. That clever son of a-"

"Anyway," Dracomon interrupted, not wanting any more swearing to reach his nine year-old mistress's ears, "We need to convince him to let us go!"

"But how can we do that?" Trixie crossed her arms in contemplation.

"Maybe we can find something in his house that we can use against him," Abby suggested.

"Good idea! Gang, let's split up and search for clues!" Arashi told them as they split up.

"Hey, Beelzemon," Tyson walked over to the Demon Lord.

Beelzemon stopped eating his chips, "What?"

"Can I use your shower?"

"Sure kid, why not? Down the hall to the left," Beelzemon told him.

"Thanks, Beelzemon!" Tyson went to the shower room. He hadn't had a good shower in a while now, and with all that was happening, he needed a way to relieve some stress.

Arashi, Tentomon, and Duftmon searched around the room. Soon they came across a picture of what appeared to be a female Beelzemon. Which was way hotter than it sounded. She had Beelzemon's three eyes and mask. The differences included her long hair and long, black scarf instead of Beelzemon's biker jacket. Her outfit was far more revealing than Beelzemon's, it left her entire waist exposed, showing off her luscious hips and part of her big boobs. To top it off she had human colored skin. Lilithmon eat your heart out.

"Hubba hubba!" Arashi said as he looked at the picture. She was beautiful, sexy couldn't even begin to describe her.

"Hello nurse!" Duftmon whistled as he gazed into the picture, judging by his eyes and mouth, it was clear what kind of fantasies he was having about this mystery womon.

"She's… hot," Tentomon whispered.

"Hey, Beelzemon!" Arashi called over.

Beelzemon put his chips down again, "What?"

"Who's this womon?" he asked, pointing to the picture.

Beelzemon walked toward the picture, "Oh, her?"

"Yeah, who is she?" Arashi inquired. Duftmon was too busy fantasizing to notice.

Beelzemon answered his question, "That's my mom,"

Everyone in the room stood still, they couldn't believe what they had just heard. Tentomon was so shocked he fell to the floor. Duftmon stopped fantasizing, "Uh… uh… uhm… If you'll excuse me, I need to go… bleach my brain," he hurriedly left the room.

"What's wrong with him?" Beelzemon asked, chips in hand.

Arashi was trying to not to puke, "She's your mom?!" /And to think I actually had thoughts about-/

Beelzemon was confused, "Yeah, didn't I just tell you that?"


	37. Land of Wrath

_**Land of Wrath**_

* * *

**Noon, Gluttony's All You Can Eat Diner**

"Eww, this place is filthy!" Lunamon complained as she looked through the room.

"I know," Abby admitted as she cleared some room to sit down, "I can't find anything!"

"Me neither!" Persiamon plopped herself down. "I wonder how the others are doing?"

Trixie examined the hallways, "Hmm? Nothing here. Any luck you guys?"

"None. There's nothing here," Dracomon sat down.

Azmon was angry, "If only there was something we could use against him!" he notice Duftmon walking towards them, "Yo Duftmon, you find anything?"

Duftmon looked sick, "No, nothing I wanted to know anyway. Has anyone seen the brain bleach?"

Azmon's shoulders drooped, "No,"

**Noon, Heaven's Court**

"And done!" Gallantmon just finished the last of his paperwork. "Now I can go off to the battlefield!"

"Oh, you're finished already?" Ophanimon had just finished giving orders to the rest of the angels.

Gallantmon wiped the sweat from his brow, "Yep, finally. I should head out to the Land of Wrath to help Seraphimon,"

"I hope he's still safe," Ophanimon murmured.

"Don't worry, he will be," Gallantmon got out of his seat and walked to the door.

"Don't get yourself killed!" Ophanimon yelled after him.

"I won't, don't worry!" Gallantmon called back.

"Fine just remember…" Ophanimon whispered.

**Afternoon, Parrotmon Flights**

Gallantmon had booked a parrotmon flight to the edge of the Land of Wrath. "So Parrotmon, you ready to fly?" he asked the large bird.

"Yep," the Parrotmon replied as he took off into the air.

Gallantmon was resting on Parrotmon's back, gazing into the sky, "Woooooooooooohooooo!" Gallantmon yelled into the sky, "NO MORE PAPERWORK! The enemy of all Royal Knights!"

"Would you be quiet?" the Parrotmon asked him.

"Oh, sorry," Gallantmon apologized in embarrassment.

"You small fries don't know how lucky you are," the Parrotmon complained.

"What's so good about being small?" Gallantmon returned, "And you're so large, what could be wrong with that?"

"HAH!" the Parrotmon spat, "For one, when you're this large, you make for an easy target. Besides, with this size, my options are limited. I've been so frustrated lately. I haven't seen any action in a while now. For one thing, I have to find someone who's roughly my size, then they have to like me, and finally we have to find somewhere private, which with our size, is near impossible! You don't know how frustrating it is! Why do I have to be so big?!"

Gallantmon listened to the Parrotmon's complaints about his size and love life, "This is going to be a long flight," Gallantmon sighed.

**Unknown**

"Oh, not this place again!"

"_Hello, Beelzemon,"_

"I knew it. What do you want?" Beelzemon asked angrily. He didn't like 'Voice' intruding on his dreams.

"_I came to ask why you have taken such a detour in our plans?"_

Beelzemon sighed, "Look, I sympathize with ya, but I don't want Azmon to get into any more trouble than he already is. He's like a son to me!"

"_I know that, but the plan must proceed,"_ Voice said solemnly, _"We're trying our best to keep things under control. There have been a few deviations, but things are still on track,"_

"Fine, but have you ever thought about how Azmon and the kids feel?" Beelzemon asked, "Have you ever wondered what they're going through?"

"_Yes I have," _Voice admitted, _"That's why we've been taking precautions in case anything goes wrong."_

"But what about _?" Beelzemon questioned, "What if he screws things up?"

"_He is an outlier," _Voice explained, _"We're taking precautions, but his actions are the only ones we have no control over,"_

"The only reason I'm working with you is because I feel sorry for you," Beelzemon returned, "besides, it's getting close to my retirement,"

"_I know," _Voice sighed, _"I ask you this again, are you with us?"_

Beelzemon thought for a moment, "Fine, just make sure those kids are safe,"

"_We'll try our best,"_ Voice promised, _"I just hope _ doesn't push them too far,"_

**Afternoon, Gluttony's All You Can Eat Diner**

"Beelzemon!"

He woke with a start, "Huh? What?"

It was Abby, "Can I use your shower?"

Beelzemon regained his senses, "Huh? Sure, down the hall to the left,"

"Thanks," she told him as she went to the shower.

/Wait, am I forgetting something?/ Beelzemon tried to remember.

"Now for a nice, relaxing sho-" Abby opened the shower room door, "AIEEEEEE!" she shrieked.

"Hey! I'm in here!" Tyson yelled as she slammed the door.

"Sorry!" Abby yelled as she ran away from the door, hands covering her eyes.

Back in the shower, Tyson was equally upset, "I can't believe she walked in on me! It's supposed to be the other way around!" Tyson complained. He then sighed, "Oh well back to my shower," he started singing, "Look to the past, as we head for the future to reclaim th-"

**Afternoon, Land of Wrath**

"Thanks for the ride!" Gallantmon thanked the Parrotmon as he jumped onto the ground.

"No, thank you!" the Parrotmon replied, "Thank you for listening to all my problems and frustrations, I feel so good now! I feel alive! I feel like a new man! Thanks for listening!" the Parrotmon flew off in happiness.

"You're welcome!" Gallantmon yelled after him. He didn't have the heart to tell him that he fell asleep halfway through the flight. "Oh well, he seems happy enough."

Gallantmon walked through the Land of Wrath, looking for any signs of battle. "Hmm? Nothing here, where is Seraphimon?"

"Explosion Eye!" a voice yelled as it fired a crimson laser at Gallantmon.

"Who?" Gallantmon dodged back to see a large Demon flying above him, "Ghoulmon!"

"Death Arrow!" Ghoulmon shot arrows from the eyes on its hands.

Gallantmon knocked the arrows away with his Gram lance before firing a blast from the lance at Ghoulmon, "Lightning Joust!"

"AAAH!" Ghoulmon was vaporized by the blast.

Suddenly twelve more ghoulmon appeared, "Oh crap!" Gallantmon cursed as he was surrounded.

"Hallowed Ascension!" a voice called as bolts of divine lightning struck the ghoulmon, those not destroyed were sent fleeing for safety.

"Seraphimon!" Gallantmon looked up to see his friend.

"So glad you could join us," Seraphimon said as he alighted to the ground.


	38. The Demon Lord of Wrath part 1

_**The Demon Lord of Wrath part 1**_

* * *

**Afternoon, Land of Wrath**

Creepymon walked across the Land of Wrath, "So, are you sure about this?" he asked the lone figure who walked beside him.

"Yes," it replied in one voice, before switching to another.

"Be wary, _ is out to get you,"

Creepymon stroked his chin, "Hmmm, interesting. I didn't think _ would do such a thing, that clever bastard. Oh well, he won't get me." The devil assured them, "I'm too pretty to die! Mehehehahaha!"

"Hah!" one voice snorted, "I hate to break it to you, but you ain't pretty."

The devil turned to face them, "What do you mean? What do I look like to you?"

"Let me tell you. If a demon, a troll, and a gargoyle had a three-way, you'd be the result,"

Creepymon gave them the hand, "Hah, talk to the hand, bitch!"

It switched voices again, "Whatever, just remember, _ is out to get you!" it then took off into the air.

"Hah, I'll show them. I'll crush those guys!" Creepymon said angrily. "Ghoulmon! To me!" he ordered his minions to assemble.

**Afternoon, Land of Wrath Base Camp**

Elsewhere, Seraphimon led Gallantmon to base camp.

Gallantmon examined the camp, very few digimon were there, but they were all mega. "Only megas, eh?"

Seraphimon nodded, "Yes, to combat Creepymon's army of Ghoulmon."

"So what are the battle plans?" Gallantmon asked his friend.

"We plan to make a last stand," Seraphimon told him, "One last attack on his base."

"Sounds a little risky," Gallantmon pointed out.

"With the amount of rations we have left, what else could we hope for?"

Gallantmon nodded, he understood. "So, when do we go?"

"Soon," Seraphimon replied, "You might as well rest for the final battle,"

"Sure," Gallantmon answered. He looked around for a spot to sit.

Finding one, he went to take a seat beside a MirageGaogamon. "How are you?" he asked.

The MirageGaogamon turned to him, "I'm okay, been better though." She started sharpening her claws on some rock. "It's an honor to have you here, Gallantmon of the Royal Knights."

"It's a pleasure to be here," he told her.

"Hah, good one!" she laughed. "It's good to see even the Royal Knights can keep their sense of humor in times like this,"

"Hmph, only some of us," Gallantmon told her, "Crusadermon never had a sense of humor to begin with." He looked around to see if anyone was listening, before whispering in her ear, "Between you, me, and those rocks, she's can be a total bitch at times."

MirageGaogamon's eyes widened, "You don't say?"

Gallantmon nodded, "I think it's mainly because she's the only womon among the Royal Knights. Ever since this war started she's been at the battlefront. The only other Royal Knight that's always at the battlefield is Omnimon. He's battling Lucemon's army of Diaboramon at Pride Mountains."

MirageGaogamon looked impressed, "Hey, what about Crusadermon? Where is she?"

Gallantmon tried to remember, "Last I heard, she was still fighting Barbamon's army. Just because the old guy's dead doesn't mean that his army will quit."

MirageGaogamon nodded, "True," she stopped sharpening her claws and laid back to relax, "It feels good to have a conversation every now and again,"

Gallantmon nodded, "Yes, it keeps us stable and in the best mental health,"

They both laughed.

"Hahaha, you're a fun guy," MirageGaogamon told him, "those rumors about you were so wrong,"

Gallantmon stopped laughing, "What rumors?"

MirageGaogamon got nervous, "W-well, you s-see people have been g-going around calling you Ophanimon's 'Lance'," she used the air quotes around the word 'lance'.

Gallantmon closed his eyes, "And I suppose the lance is phallic," he guessed.

"Yep," she nodded nervously.

Gallantmon stood up and smiled, "Very well. I guess I'll just have to prove to them that I'm more than just a phallic lance,"

"Yeah," she got up, "Let's do good out there,"

Seraphimon walked up to them, "I suppose you're ready to go?"

They both saluted. Gallantmon spoke, "Always ready. When do we leave?"

Seraphimon told them, "I'd say it would best to leave now,"

"What? Leaving so soon? But we just got here!" a voice called from behind them.

They turned to see a hideous devil, "Creepymon!" they all shouted at once.

"Mehehehahahaha, you forgot my friends, the ghoulmon!" he snapped his fingers and dozens of ghoulmon flew down from the sky.

"Attack!" Seraphimon yelled, "Gallantmon, you lead the fight against the ghoulmon, Creepymon is mine!"

Gallantmon nodded, "Everyone, attack the ghoulmon!"

Gallantmon lead the troops against the army of ghoulmon, leaving Creepymon and Seraphimon in a stare down.

Creepymon smiled, "Been a while, hasn't it,"

"Not since you killed Cherubimon, bastard!" Seraphimon spat.

"Mehehehahahaha, oh yeah. Did you see the look on his face when I tore him in half! That was one of my best works ever! Mehehehahahaha! And did you see the look your sister had! Priceless! Mehehehahahahaha!"

"Divine Breaker!" Seraphimon shot an orb of light at Creepymon.

"Hammer Knuckle!" but Creepymon swung it away with his fists. "HAH! BITCH YOU'RE NO-"

"Seven Heavens!" Seraphimon fired seven super-heated spheres of light at Creepymon, who was too busy taunting him to dodge and was sent flying.

Creepymon got off the ground, "Argh, bitch please," he looked back to Seraphimon, "Huh, not-"

"Excalibur!" Seraphimon drew the holy sword and brought it down on Creepymon.

Creepymon caught the sword in his hands, "-bad. Chaos Flare!" Creepymon shot a tower of flame from his wings that struck down Seraphimon.

"Damn you!" Seraphimon cursed as he got up.

"You forget? I already am! Double Dust!" Creepymon slammed his knuckles straight down on Seraphimon.

"AAAAAHH!" Seraphimon fell down hard.

"What ya gonna do? What ya gonna do? What ya gonna do when I come for you? Mehehehahahahahaha!" Creepymon taunted, "Well, time to- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Shield of the Just!" Gallantmon shot forth a beam from his Aegis shield that sent Creepymon flying several meters into one of his own ghoulmon. He ran over to Seraphimon, "My friend, are you okay?"

Seraphimon got up, "Yes, I'm okay, and you?"

Gallantmon smiled, "Fine as always. Why don't we fight him together?"

Seraphimon nodded, "Very well, then," he answered in his friend's catchphrase.


	39. The Demon Lord of Wrath part 2

_**The Demon Lord of Wrath part 2**_

* * *

**Afternoon, Land of Wrath Base Camp**

Creepymon picked himself up, "Argh, little f*cker hit me out of nowhere," he looked up to see both Gallantmon and Seraphimon in a battle stance, "Both of you at once, eh? I guess we're making this a three-way!"

Both Seraphimon and Gallantmon shot him a weird look.

It took a moment for Creepymon to understand. He started to frantically wave his hands in a no-no fashion, "Wait! I didn't mean it like that! I'm straight!"

"Yeaaaaah, riiiiiight," Gallantmon drew out the words.

Seraphimon nodded, "Sure you are,"

Creepymon was blushing as he stomped his foot, "I am! I'm telling you!"

"Hey, are any of these ghoulmon girls?" Gallantmon asked.

Creepymon looked insulted, "Of course not! I'd never let a girl in my army! My ghoulmon are all proud, strong mons!"

Seraphimon and Gallantmon looked fit to laugh, Creepymon immediately realized why, "I'm telling you! I AM STRAIGHT! I AM, I AM, I AM!" Creepymon started stamping his feet on the ground in anger.

While he was distracted, Seraphimon took his chance, "Seven Heavens!" he fired seven super-heated spheres of light at Creepymon, who was too busy having a tantrum to notice.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Creepymon screamed as he was sent flying.

Gallantmon ran after him, "Lightning Joust!" he shot a bolt of lightning from his lance at Creepymon causing him to go flying even further.

"GRAA!" this time Creepymon flew straight back into Gallantmon, grabbing him in his oversized hands. He then threw Gallantmon straight at Seraphimon, sending them both head over heel.

Creepymon smiled satanically, "Time for my finisher! No one survives this! EVIL INFERNO!" he shot a large ball of burning Hellfire at them.

"Gallantmon move!" Seraphimon tossed Gallantmon off of himself.

He managed to get on his feet before he was hit by the Evil Inferno. "GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" he screamed in agony as his body was engulfed in Hellfire.

He toppled over, data streaming from his body.

"Seraphimon!" Gallantmon ran to his friend's aid, but it was already too late. "Seraphimon, get up!"

"Ugh, I don't think I can," Seraphimon wheezed out, his body was rapidly deteriorating. "I'm sorry, Cherubimon, I couldn't, heh, avenge you,"

"Don't say that!" Gallantmon ordered, "YOU CAN'T DIE!"

"It's too late for me my friend," Seraphimon wheezed, "Please take my data,"

Gallantmon was taken aback, "I can't do that!"

Seraphimon took his hand, "But you must! Ack," he coughed, "Use it to make Creepymon pay!" he started coughing again, "Ack, and please tell Ophanimon, that I'm sorry that I won't be coming back,"

"I will," Gallantmon pledged, "I'll tell her," he then turned to Creepymon, "And I'll make him pay!"

"Good," Seraphimon smiled, before he finally dissolved into data, his digi-egg flying off into the air.

/I will never forget you, my friend!/ Gallantmon thought solemnly as he absorbed Seraphimon's data. His body started glowing, changing, and evolving! His once shining white armor took on a shining red color. Ten white, angelic wings took the place of his cape. In one hand he held the two-sided lance, Gungnir, and in his other hand he held the divine sword of light, Blutgang. "GALLANTMON CRIMSON MODE!" he declared his new name.

All those at the battle field, allies and enemies alike stood still to marvel at this new holy warrior.

"THE F*CK!" Creepymon was stunned.

The warrior turned his eyes, blazing with fury, towards Creepymon, and slowly walked his way to the Demon Lord.

"What is this?!" Creepymon demanded as he backed away.

"I am Gallantmon Crimson Mode," the holy knight told him as he continued his walk.

"No! Get away from me!" Creepymon demanded. But the Knight kept moving, walking towards him. "Stop it!" Creepymon roared. "Evil Inferno!" he launched his finishing ball of Hellfire at the Holy Knight.

The knight waited until the ball was inches away before declaring, "Invincible Sword!" with one slice of Blutgang, he cut the ball in half.

"NO! NO! NO!" Creepymon was having another tantrum, "EVIL INFERNO! EVIL INFERNO! EVIL INFERNO!" he sent three balls of blazing Hellfire at the holy night.

"Invincible Sword!" the Knight declared as he cut away the balls of Hellfire.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Creepymon cried out as he fell over. Terrified, he started crawling backwards. "GHOULMON! HELP ME!"

The dozens of ghoulmon still remaining flew at Gallantmon Crimson Mode.

"Royal Saber!" he discharged countless bolts of lightning from his sword that destroyed a majority of the ghoulmon. The few left remaining fled in fear of the holy warrior.

"THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" Creepymon screamed. In a rage he got off of the ground and launched himself at the holy knight, "I'LL KILL YOU MYSELF! HAMMER KNUCKLE!"

Gallantmon Crimson Mode didn't move until Creepymon was inches away, "CRIMSON LIGHT!" he struck with his lance, Gungnir.

"Uh!" Creepymon didn't have time for any more words before he was disintegrated into electrons. His data floated into the air.

The battle field was silent. After a minute, someone spoke.

"Whoah!" it was MirageGaogamon, "You floored him in one attack!"

"He did it!" the other digimon cheered.

Gallantmon Crimson Mode turned to them and smiled before passing out. His crimson armor and white wings disappeared. He had used up all the power given to him by Seraphimon and dedigivolved back to Gallantmon.

MirageGaogamon flew down to him, "He's fine!" she called to the other digimon who had gathered around them, "He just needs some rest!"

All the assembled digimon breathed a sigh of relief. Save for one HiAndromon who pointed out an obvious problem, "One question, what do we do with Creepymon's data?"

MirageGaogamon was at a loss, "I don't know,"

"Then do you mind if I take it?" a voice called from above.

They all looked up to see a figure absorbing Creepymon's data into himself, "Mmmm, that was delicious!" he declared, rubbing his belly.

MirageGaogamon's eyes widened, "No, it can't be! Why are you here?!"

"I came here to get Creepymon's data of course. But since you were fighting, I decided to let things work themselves out," he answered before flying away.

"Come back!" MirageGaogamon called after him, but it was no use, he was already gone. "I can't believe this! Why would _ want Creepymon's data?"


	40. Internal Conflict

_**Internal Conflict**_

* * *

**Evening, Land of Wrath Base Camp**

"Are you okay?" he heard a voice.

"Ugh?" Gallantmon sat up on the bed. "What happened?" he looked around and came face to face with MirageGaogamon.

She smiled, "Are you okay?"

He nodded, "Yes, yes I am," he answered, "How long have I been out?"

"A couple of days," MirageGaogamon answered. "You used all of your energy in the fight against Creepymon, remember?"

He nodded, "Yes, yes I do,"

"Good, because we have something to report," she told him.

He got up, "What?"

"After you lost consciousness, _ came and took Creepymon's data," she reported.

Gallantmon's eyes widened in shock, "W-What? What would _ want with Creepymon's data?"

"I don't know," MirageGaogamon shook her head, "But I have more to report,"

"What else could there be?" Gallantmon asked as he turned to leave.

"We've received word from Heaven's Court," she began, "Ophanimon has had a digi-egg," Gallantmon stopped dead in his tracks, "Congratulations!"

**Evening, Heaven's Court Throne Room**

"Don't worry, precious," Ophanimon cooed as she stroked the orange and red-striped digi-egg, "Momma's here,"

"Excuse me, your majesty," an angemon made his way inside, "We have a visitor,"

Ophanimon turned her head, "Who?"

"Sleipmon of the Royal Knights!" he announced as he moved out of the way for the six-legged centaur.

"Greetings, your majesty," Sleipmon said, kneeling, "And congratulations," he added, eyeing the digi-egg.

"Greetings to you as well, Sleipmon," Ophanimon greeted him with a smile, "So what brings you here?"

Sleipmon looked nervous, "Well, it's been a while since I found this out, but… I wanted more proof before I could actually confirm it with 100% certainty,"

Ophanimon looked annoyed, "Well, what is it?"

Sleipmon gulped, "Have you heard of Drasil's Ghost?"

Ophanimon nodded, "Yes the rumor your knightmon made about a ghost that haunts your library,"

Sleipmon nodded, "Yes, that one. I've seen it,"

Ophanimon stood up, "You've seen Drasil's Ghost?!"

Sleipmon nodded again, "Yes, and it isn't exactly Drasil's Ghost."

"Then whose is it?" Ophanimon asked before taking a sip of tea that she had the angemon prepare.

"I-It wasn't a-anyone's ghost," Sleipmon stammered out his answer, "I-It was the F-First Knight,"

Ophanimon spit out her tea all over the angemon, "WHAT?!"

**Evening, Gluttony's All You Can Eat Diner**

The gang sat in a circle, "What are we gonna do?" Tyson asked those assembled.

Persiamon scratched her head, "I don't know, we've looked around the whole place and we can't find anything we can use against him,"

"Why don't we just fight him?" Lunamon pointed out.

Duftmon sighed, "Of all the Demon Lords, Beelzemon is the only one who has never attacked the Digital World, it wouldn't be right to attack him. He's a jerk, but his heart is made of gold,"

Lunamon nodded, "True as that may be, our mission is to defeat **ALL** of the Demon Lords, isn't it?"

Azmon gulped, "W-Well yeah,"

"And aren't you supposed to absorb the data of **ALL **of the Demon Lords," Lunamon noted.

Azmon was taken aback, "Well yeah, but… I can't defeat Beelzemon!"

"What, is he too strong?" Arashi asked.

"The strongest!" Azmon answered, "But he's like a… father to me…"

"It's okay Azmon; we won't hold anything against you!" Trixie said as she gave him a hug.

Azmon pulled himself out of the hug, "No! You don't understand! I can't fight Beelzemon! He's the only family I have!"

"Azmon," Tyson told him soothingly, "We're your family, too,"

"Really?" Azmon asked.

"Yes," Tyson nodded, "All of us are a part of your family, Beelzemon and Lunamon included,"

Azmon smiled, "Thanks Tyson!" he ran over and glomped him to the floor.

A few hours later…

"Goo'night everybody," Trixie said as Dracomon tucked her in.

"Sleep tight," Arashi told them as he lied down.

"And don't let the bed bugs bite," Abby warned.

"Good night," Duftmon told them as he leaned against the wall to turn off the light.

"Good night," Tentomon whispered.

Azmon immediately turned on the light, "You heard that? He talked!"

"GO TO SLEEP!" everyone ordered.

Azmon's shoulders drooped, "Sorry," he flipped off the lights.

A few minutes later after he was sure everyone was asleep, Azmon got out of bed and walked through the halls. When he served under Beelzemon he had traversed these halls many times. When he came upon Beelzemon's front room, he looked inside. Beelzemon was there, sleeping on his couch, a beer bottle in hand.

"Zzzzzzz, mmm, that's the spot! Lower, lower, lower, ah! There!" he was talking in his sleep.

Azmon smiled. /Good old Beelzemon./ He thought.

He turned around and headed to the kitchen. "Let's see, a little peanut butter, two slices of bread, some hot sauce, some cheese, and it's done!" he whispered. It was a special recipe taught to him by Beelzemon. It was his favorite food. He ate the sandwich, licking his claws later. "Ah, that hit the spot," he sighed in relief, "So much has been going on lately that I haven't had time to relax,"

"I knew you were stressed," a voice spoke.

He turned around to see who it was, "Lunamon!?"

She walked up to him, "Yes, I followed you,"

Azmon was perplexed, "Why?"

"Because," she answered, "You've been stressed out ever since Beelzemon had us stay,"

"I haven't!" Azmon denied. She saw right through it, though.

"Then what were you saying before?" Lunamon asked, arms crossed.

"Uh, uh… uhm," Azmon struggled to find an answer, "I give,"

Lunamon smiled at his submission, "I knew it."

"So what?" Azmon looked away from her. /I swear, if she starts her bitching I'll-/

Lunamon interrupted his thoughts, "You're conflicted; I can feel it,"

"I am no-" Azmon began, before realizing she was right, "Yeah, I guess I am," he admitted.

"Voice said it was your destiny to defeat the Demon Lords and take their data. You didn't mind it for most of them, because you've had bad experiences with them. But Beelzemon practically raised you, you don't want to hurt him, do you?" she assessed.

"Yes, all true," Azmon admitted.

Lunamon put her hand on his shoulder, "Look I know I can be a bit of a… bitch… at times but still, I only hated you before because I only saw you as a Demon. But after I've gotten to know you, I realized, you're not that bad. You've got your flaws, but don't we all? You need to sort this out, find out what's right for you, and follow it through," she waited a moment before adding, "Capesh?"

Azmon smiled, "Capesh,"

"Good," Lunamon nodded before turning to leave, "Well, if you'll excuse me, I'm going back to sleep."

"Wait," Azmon put his hand on her shoulder. She turned and he told her, "Thanks. I really… needed that." She smiled. "You're not that bad either," he added.

"Well, let's get back to sleep, 'kay?" Lunamon asked with a yawn.

"'Kay," Azmon nodded and they went back to their room.

**Unknown**

"Huh? Where am I?" Azmon looked around, "Wait… is this?"

"_Hello Azmon,"_

"Voice!"


	41. Interruption

_**Interruption**_

* * *

**Unknown**

"Huh? Where am I?" Azmon looked around, "Wait… is this?"

"_Hello Azmon,"_

"Voice!"

"_Yes?"_

"What am I doing here?" Azmon wondered.

"_I've heard that you have been troubled,"_

"Yes, I have," Azmon confirmed, "I don't want to kill Beelzemon!" he screamed.

Voice was momentarily taken aback, _"Why not? Do you not wish to rule the Dark Area?"_

"W-Well I kinda do want to rule it," Azmon told the truth, "but not if I have to kill Lord Beelzemon!"

"_Are you sure?"_

"Yes, I'm sure!" Azmon yelled.

"_Hmm, I see," _Voice paused before continuing, _"Has this been bugging you?"_

"Huh?" Azmon was taken aback now, "Yes, I've been feeling stressed out about it ever since we met with Beelzemon at the Forest of Desire. He's like a father to me, the same way Tyson's like a brother to me. I can't kill Beelzemon, I just can't," Azmoon looked down, crying tears at the thought of losing either one of them.

"_If it is hurting you this much," _Voice began, _"I'd rather you not,"_

Azmon looked up, "Really?"

"_Yes, really,"_ Voice told him in a tone of absolute kindness, _"I could not stand the thought of the innocent like yourself and your friends getting hurt. I may have brought your human friends to the Digital World, but I would never let anything hurt them so long as I could stop it,"_

"Thanks," Azmon said in gratitude. /Things are getting better around here./ He thought with jubilation.

"_But," _Voice interrupted his thoughts, _"There's still the matter of convincing Beelzemon to let you go."_

Azmon sighed, "Yeah, it'll take a lot to get him to let us go. He sure is hard headed,"

"_Tell me about it," _Voice told him, _"I don't think that I could convince him into letting you go,"_

Azmon looked up, "Wait, you've been talking to Beelzemon!?"

"_Uhm, uh… Yes," _Voice conceded.

"Why? For how long?" Azmon demanded to know.

Voice sighed, _"There is a lot that I need to tell you. That I want to admit, but first and foremost, before I tell you the truth, I must give you a warning. Watch out for-"_

**Morning, Gluttony's All You Can Eat Diner**

"Hey, Azmon wake up!" a voice awoke him from his sleep.

"Huh? Tyson?" Azmon yawned as he got up, "Wait! Where? What? NO!"

"Azmon what's wrong?" Tyson asked before Azmon turned and jumped on him, "Hey! Azmon! Get offa me!"

Azmon was furious, "How could you?! Noogie time!" he started giving Tyson a very hard noogie, "I was in the middle of a very important dream when you woke me up!"

"Oww! Azmon get off!" Tyson was running through the castle trying to get Azmon off of his head, "Stop i- Whooooaaaaaah!" Eventually he tripped on something and they both fell hard on the floor.

"How mature," Beelzemon sighed.

They looked up; everyone was gathered in the room. The reason Tyson had woke Azmon up was so that he could come to the assembly. He hadn't expected Azmon to be in the middle of an important dream, or to be so furious.

Most of their assembled unit face-palmed, except for Trixie, who laughed, and Tentomon, who was holding in a giggle.

"So what's this about?" Duftmon asked the two of them, "What happened?"

Tyson got up and rubbed his swore head, "I stayed to wake him up like you said. When I woke him up, I apparently did it in the middle of an 'important dream'," Tyson told them with air quotes.

"Ah," Duftmon sighed, "Azmon, we all have dreams like that when we're at your age, but still, that is no reason to attack your partner,"

Azmon blushed, "It wasn't that kind of dream! I don't have those! I had a dream about Voice!" he yelled in indignation.

Everyone's eyes widened.

"You had a dream about Voice?" Duftmon asked.

"Yes!" Azmon nodded, "He told me that he's talked with Beelzemon!" he paused when he heard a collective gasp, "And he was about to tell me something about a truth and danger when Tyson here woke me up!"

"Well I'm sorry," Tyson apologized, "I didn't know! Honestly I thought you were having a wet-"

"TYSON!" Duftmon yelled out, "Not appropriate, there are women present,"

"Oh," Tyson just realized, "Sorry,"

Duftmon turned to Beelzemon, "Now is this stuff about Voice true?"

Beelzemon sighed, "Yep,"

"Ahah!" Duftmon yelled, "So tell us about it then!"

Beelzemon shot him his trademark look of indifference, "No, but I'll tell you everything and I'll even let you guys leave if,"

Arashi raised an eyebrow, "If what?"

Beelzemon continued, "If you two," he pointed at Tyson and Azmon, "Fight me and win,"

"WHAT?!" everyone shouted in surprise, even Tentomon joined in.

Azmon fell back, "NO! I can't! I don't want to fight you!" he looked around for help. Everyone was silent. He shot them a pleading look.

"Azmon," Tyson said as he put his hands on his shoulders, "Look, we've gone too long without answers, we need this. I know you don't want to fight, but please. We need to do this, we won't kill him; we're just going to get some answers. Okay?"

Azmon looked down for a few moments before gulping. He looked back up, "Fine. Beelzemon, you're on!"

"Good, meet me outside, we'll fight there." Beelzemon smiled. He had only one thought on his mind. /This is it, today I retire./

**Morning, Land of Wrath Base Camp**

Gallantmon got up and stretched, today was his last day. Today he would return to Heaven's Court… to his family, and tell them the news of Seraphimon.

MirageGaogamon walked into his tent, "So, you'll be leaving today?"

Gallantmon nodded, "Yes,"

She put her hands behind her head, "So, how's it feel to be a father?"

"I don't know, I'll have to wait till I get back," he told her. "By the way, I hope that I can trust you as this base's commander?"

MirageGaogamon's eyes widened, "Me? Are you sure I deserve such a promotion?"

Gallantmon chuckled, "Of course you do. You've proven your worth on the battle field. While… Seraphimon and I fought Creepymon, you led the others against the ghoulmon."

MirageGaogamon bowed, "I thank you for this honor, Sir Gallantmon of the Royal Knights."

"No need to thank me, you've earned it," Gallantmon told her. "I'll have to book a parrotmon for the flight back," he sighed, "Please may it not be the one with the frustrations."

MirageGaogamon shot him a look of confusion, "Frustrations?"

"Yes, let me tell you. If you ever see a large digimon, never talk to them about their size," he warned, "Being so big isn't all that it's cracked up to be,"


	42. The Demon Lord of Gluttony part 1

_**The Demon Lord of Gluttony part 1**_

* * *

**Noon, Gluttony's Battlefield**

Beelzemon stretched his limbs, "If you want to give up, then now's your chance!" he called over to the gang.

"No! We're gonna do this!" Tyson called back, "Right, Azmon?" he turned to his partner.

Azmon seemed deep in thought, "Huh? Yeah, we will…" he seemed nervous.

Persiamon noticed this, "Are you absolutely sure about this?"

"Yeah, I'm sure," he said with what she could tell was a false smile.

She frowned, "You're not okay with this, are you?"

Azmon looked down, "Not really, but I'm gonna do it! For answers! For Tyson! For everyone!" he declared.

"Good, now sit back down!" he was pushed back down into his rock-seat by Lunamon, "Look, this is very important, so stay calm and focused! Got it?" she told him while massaging his shoulders.

"Okay, okay, oh-ahhhh! That's the spot!" he moaned as she massaged his shoulders, "Wow, you got the magic fingers!"

Lunamon stopped massaging his shoulders, "Yeah, I've had practice,"

"Really? How have you had practice?" Tyson asked, perplexed. He started getting an idea when Abby started whistling behind him though. He turned back to Azmon, "You ready, bro?"

Azmon stood up, "Yeah buddy, I'm ready! Digivolve me!"

Tyson did as he was told, "Azmon, ADVANCE!"

Azmon's skin disappeared, leaving a wire-frame that grew bigger and bigger until a new skin appeared. Where the little imp once stood, there now stood a six foot tall Demon warrior. "I AM LAHARLMON!" he declared so loud that those close to him covered their ears in pain.

"Laharlmon, why must you always do that?!" Duftmon complained.

"I don't know," he admitted, "It's a bad habit. It's like, the moment you're done changing forms, you just feel like you have to shout something,"

"Whatever it is, could you please resist the urge?" Lunamon complained. "I mean you don't see Beelze-"

"I AM BEELZEMON!" Beelzemon roared. All those gathered immediately covered their ears in pain. "Hah! That was pretty fun!"

"MY EARS!" Dracomon screamed in pain.

"WHAT?" Arashi yelled, "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

**Last Night, Heaven's Court**

"So... are you sure about this?" Ophanimon asked Sleipmon.

He nodded, "I had to confirm it for myself before I could actually talk to you about it, but yes,"

Ophanimon walked up and down the throne room, "This can't be! No one's seen the First Knight in ages!"

Sleipmon nodded again, "Yes, we always thought King Drasil had something to do about it,"

"What?" Ophanimon didn't know about this, "Tell me everything!" she demanded.

Sleipmon waved his hands to tell her to settle down, "Okay, okay! I'll tell you, just settle down!" /Geez, how does Gallantmon survive this?/ he thought in annoyance.

He waited for her to calm down before continuing, "The last thing we knew of Alphamon was that he was following King Drasil on his excursions. Some of us always thought that King Drasil let him do this, and those of us who didn't didn't tell anyone. By that time some of us had begun to doubt King Drasil. Alphamon always doubted him, they never got along, but Alphamon was the leader of the Royal Knights. When he went missing, and King Drasil refused to answer why, we decided that that was the last straw."

"I see," Ophanimon nodded, "So that and his deleting are why you betrayed him?"

Sleipmon sighed, "Yep, it seems like it was so long ago,"

"Well, it was," Ophanimon pointed out before sighing, "Gallantmon, Seraphimon, when will you be back?"

**Noon, Parrotmon's Flight**

"No matter how big you are, it doesn't matter when your choices are this limited!" the Parrotmon complained, "You feel me?"

"Uh-huh," Gallantmon nodded.

"Thanks, you're a real pal you know that?" the Parrotmon told him, "It feels so good to let out my frustrations. Thank you, Gallantmon!"

/Thank you, MirageGaogamon for these earplugs./ Gallantmon thought with a smile. He looked up to see something fly past, and his eyes widened in shock, "_, no way! What's he doing here?" Gallantmon's eyes widened even further when he realized, "Parrotmon!"

"What?" Parrotmon felt annoyed at being interrupted.

"We need to go that way! NOW!" he commanded.

"Why?" it asked in irritation.

"BECAUSE I SAID SO!" Gallantmon ordered.

"Okay!" the Parrotmon submitted, "But I'm charging you extra for this,"

"I'll pay you anything!" Gallantmon gave his word, "Just go after him, and be silent!"

"Fine," the Parrotmon grumbled as it changed course.

Meanwhile, ahead of them…

"A little while longer," the boy thought with a wicked smile. Soon, he would be complete. Soon, he'd have all he'd need. No more would _she_ boss him around. He'd show _her_ who's boss! No more would _she_ make a fool of his pride! "I'll show you!" his smile widened. "Soon, there'll be a new boss in charge! And his name is _!"

**Noon, Gluttony's Battlefield**

"So, are your ears better yet?" Beelzemon asked grumpily.

"Yeah, we're all okay now," Duftmon answered after a second.

"Good, then let's begin!" Laharlmon yelled out his challenge as he drew the Magnum Saber.

"Just to let you know, I won't hold anything back!" Beelzemon warned as he drew his gun.

"I wouldn't have it anyway other way!" Laharlmon roared as he grasped his sword tighter.

Beelzemon smiled, "If you say so. Double Impact!" he shot a bullet out of his gun.

Laharlmon dodged to the side, but the bullet wasn't aimed at him, instead, it crashed at a stunned Tyson's feet.

"What the Hell man!?" Tyson yelled as he fell backwards.

Duftmon was infuriated by this, "How could you?! Laharlmon is your opponent! Not Tys-"

Beelzemon closed his eyes. "Wrong!" he yelled out so loud that everyone was silenced immediately. "If you'd remember correctly, I said that both Azmon and Tyson were my opponents,"

Laharlmon's eyes widened, "He's right!"

Beelzemon pointed his gun at Tyson, "Hell yeah I am!"

Laharlmon ran in front of Tyson, "I won't let you hurt my friend, Beelzemon!"

"Good, you're getting the point!" Beelzemon smiled, "In the face of an enemy, you must be on guard at all times! When you have a human as your partner, you have to protect them! Not everyone is dumb enough to just ignore such an obvious weak point! Double Impact!" he shot another bullet, but this time Laharlmon was prepared and carried Tyson away.

"Tyson, stay here!" he orded as he dropped Tyson off a few meters away, "Unless you hear or see more bullets, in that case, you'll want to run!"

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Tyson said as he went for cover.

Laharlmon turned to Beelzemon, "Now we settle this!" he readied his sword, and charged…


	43. The Demon Lord of Gluttony part 2

_**The Demon Lord of Gluttony part 2**_

* * *

**Noon, Gluttony's Battlefield**

Laharlmon turned to Beelzemon, "Now we settle this!" he readied his sword, and charged. When he was close enough to Beelzemon, he swung his sword, only for Beelzemon to duck and hold his gun at his chest. "Ugh!"

"Pathetic!" Beelzemon snorted in disgust, "You get yourself in a jam this easy?"

"No," Laharlmon answered. He wasn't used to fighting foes with guns.

Beelzemon sneered, "Well looks like I wi-" he was cut off as something hit the back of his shin. "Owww! Who did that?" he turned to find Tyson, holding a large stick, "Oh, it's you, you got some serious balls, kid,"

Tyson held onto the stick, "I know! You said you'd fight both of us, so I can't let Laharlmon have all the fun,"

"Really," Beelzemon smiled, "But what good will that do you two?"

"This," Laharlmon said as he knocked the gun down with the hilt of his sword.

Disarmed, Beelzemon had to back away from the large blade, "Not bad," he muttered.

"Then try this! Chaos Scattershot!" Laharlmon shot vollies of chaos energy at Beelzemon.

Beelzemon was forced to roll out of the way and take cover behind some rocks, "Not bad at all," he muttered after the attack had stopped.

Suddenly a voice popped in his head, _"Why are you doing this? I've changed my mind. I don't want to see them hurt!"_

Beelzemon answered back in his head. /Because they need this. You're way too soft, ya know that? Even if you're stopping the plan, they're still in danger. I need to prepare them for _./

"_I know that! But Azmon doesn't want to fight you, it's tearing him up inside!"_

Beelzemon looked down. /I know that, but they need to be ready, _ isn't like anything they've fought before, and let's not forget the one behind the scenes./

"_You don't mean her? Do you?"_

Beelzemon nodded. /Exactly, She is the one thing I can't help them with, but at the very least I can prepare them for _. So, whether you're with me or not, I'm continuing this plan! I won't let my boy get hurt!/

"_Very well, then, I just hope they can handle this, I'll inform our ally of this as well,"_

Beelzemon smiled. /Good, then we ca-/

"Overlord Diving Kick!" Laharlmon's kick hit Beelzemon right in the face.

"Argh," Beelzemon picked himself up.

"Hah!" Laharlmon brought his sword down.

"Heh!" Beelzemon caught it between his hands. He gritted his teeth, "You've gotten a lot stronger kid!"

**Noon, Parrotmon's flight**

"Just a little more!" Gallantmon whispered, they could see the boy flying ahead.

The boy smiled. Did they really think he didn't notice them? Suddenly, he turned to face those following him, "Grand Cross!" he fired a cross formed from ten spheres of light at them.

Gallantmon's eyes widened, "OH SH*T!" he screamed as the attack vaporized the Parrotmon he was riding on, causing him to fall and crash into the land below.

The boy smirked, "Might as well have a snack before I get there," he went on to absorb Parrotmon's data as his digi-egg flew off into the sky. "Soon I'll show her what a true god looks like! Mahahahahaheh!" he laughed maniacally before returning to his flight.

**Afternoon, Gluttony's Battlefield**

"So, do you give up yet?" Beelzemon asked his opponent.

"Heh, heh, no," Laharlmon panted.

"Go get him Laharlmon! You can do it!" Persiamon cheered along with the rest of the gang.

Laharlmon jumped up, "Overlord Diving Kick!"

Beelzemon dodged back as Laharlmon crashed down in front of him, "Giga Headbutt!" he launched himself back at Beelzemon, who leaned back just in time to avoid Laharlmon's attack, as well as landing good punch that sent him flying backwards.

Beelzemon then ran towards his gun. "Just got to reach the Berenjena!" he called the name of his beloved gun as he ran. "Gotcha!" he grabbed it and turned around, ready to fire. "Now, I go- Huh? Where'd he go?" he looked around the battlefield, but Laharlmon was nowhere in sight.

"Overlord Diving Kick!" Beelzemon looked up just in time to see Laharlmon's foot come crashing into his face.

"Oof," Beelzemon crashed to the floor, dropping his gun. Laharlmon was right on top of him, sword at the ready. Beelzemon quickly rolled over, knocking Laharlmon off balance. He got up and ran over to Tyson. "I'll have to go for the boy!"

"Tyson!" Laharlmon ran after the faster Demon Lord.

Tyson ran for cover, but he was slower than both of the Demon warriors.

Beelzemon slid over, creating a dust cloud that blinded Laharlmon while also allowing him to snag Tyson.

"AAAHH! My eyes!" Laharlmon screamed as dust filled his vision. He cleared his eyes to see Beelzemon standing a few feet away, holding Tyson in a headlock.

Beelzemon frowned, "Pathetic!" he roared, "You can't even protect your partner!"

"I can!" Laharlmon roared back.

"No, you can't!" Beelzemon tightened his grip, causing Tyson to gasp for air, "I told you that I'd let you go if you could beat me, but you haven't. You can't win, because you're not strong enough to protect your partner!"

"I AM!" Laharlmon roared back, "I CAN PROTECT TYSON!"

"Yes he can!" Tyson yelled within Beelzemon's headlock, "Azmon can do anything!"

Tyson's digivice glowed and Laharlmon glowed as well. A message appeared on the screen of his glowing digivice: ADVANCED DIGIVOLUTION. Laharlmon's skin disappeared. Only a wire-frame remained. This wire-frame grew bigger as it took on a new shape. When it was done growing a new skin magically attached itself!

**LAHARLMON  
-ADVANCE DIGIVOLVE TO-  
SAGAMON!**

He had digivolved to the ultimate level!

His legs were gone, replaced by a long serpentine tail that ended in a five-fingered hand. He wore a strange black and gray mantle. His body was covered in scars. His right am was snake-like, ending in a canine head, named Ed. His left arm ended in a very long sword, Dante. His eyes were sharp triangles with reptilian pupils. On his head was a tentacle/tail that was several feet long.

Beelzemon's eyes widened, but he smiled, "About time," he said as let go of Tyson.


	44. The Demon Lord of Gluttony part 3

_**The Demon Lord of Gluttony part 3**_

* * *

**Afternoon, Gluttony's Battlefield**

Beelzemon's eyes widened, but he smiled, "About time," he said as let go of Tyson.

Tyson immediately ran towards the rest of the gang. Everyone held their breath as Sagamon breathed with new life. The last time Laharlmon digivolved to Sagamon, he disemboweled Leviamon in a fury. What if he lost control of himself here?

Suddenly, Beelzemon ran past Sagamon and towards his Berenjena.

"Chaos Flare Bomb!" Sagamon raised the canine head that served as his right hand into the air and above it formed a large ball of chaos energy. He tossed it at his target.

Beelzemon looked up as the ball of chaos went over his head. /Wait, if I wasn't his target, then what was?/ He thought. He got his answer when he looked back at his gun only to see it explode. "SH*T!" he cursed in anger. He turned around to face Sagamon, "Nice thinkin' there. There was a chance that you'd miss me, so you aimed at my gun, permanently disarming me as well,"

Sagamon nodded, "Yeah, I had to get rid of your weapon, that way you wouldn't be able to pester me with long ranged shots or hit Tyson so easily,"

Beelzemon smiled, "Son of a bitch, in other words a male puppy," he explained before laughing, "Hahahahahahaha!"

Sagamon tilted his head, "I don't get it?" everyone else did the same.

Beelzemon readied his claws, "You will soon," he then charged and aimed a slash at Sagamon's neck.

"Maybe later," Sagamon retorted as he leaned back to dodge the attack as well as wrapping his tail around Beelzemon's right leg, "Gotcha, bitch!" he flung him several feet away.

Beelzemon picked himself up, "Not bad," he said, before spitting out some dirt, "Not bad at all,"

Over by the gang, Tyson was ecstatic, "Yes, I can't believe he digivolved! And this time he's seems to be in control!"

Lunamon nodded, "Yes, his self-control has improved greatly,"

Persiamon smiled, "Yes, this is wonderful! Go, Sagamon!" she cheered.

"This is great," Arashi smiled as well, "He can win,"

"Go for it, Sagamon!" Duftmon cheered.

Sagamon slithered towards Beelzemon, "Hyena Hijinks!" his canine right hand, Ed began to snap and bite at Beelzemon, forcing him back.

Beelzemon dodged each of the head's lunges, "Hah! Is that all you go-" he ducked as a laser whizzed over his head, "What the frak? That thing shoots lasers?!" he cried out in disbelief.

Sagamon seemed equally perplexed, "To be perfectly honest, I don't know half the stuff this thing can do," they both looked at Ed, who had an idiotic grin on his face. "Oh well, Dante's Infernal Blade!" he charged his bladed left hand/sword, Dante with Hellfire as he swung it at Beelzemon.

Beelzemon was caught off guard. He managed to dodge it just in time, though, and caught it between his hands during the second swing, "Argh, hot! You got a lot to learn, sonny," he taunted, knowing that this battle was to teach Azmon and Tyson some of those things.

"Hyena Hijinks!" Sagamon had Ed bite Beelzemon's arm, causing him to let go of the sword.

"AAAAHHH!" Beelzemon screamed as the canine fangs bit into his arm, "This is why I'm a cat person!"

"Sagamon's doing great!" Tyson cheered, "He's got this in the bag!"

Duftmon smiled, "Yes, he has the advantage, let's hope he can keep it. If he wins, not only do we get to leave, but we get answers about Voice!"

"You can do it!" Abby cheered.

"Sagamon, Sagamon Rah Rah Rah!" Trixie was cheering, "Hit that sucker in the jaw, Yay!"

"Yes, Mistress," Dracomon nodded.

Tentomon bobbed his head in approval.

Above them all, sitting atop a rock in the distance, a mysterious boy watched the proceedings. "My my, no matter where I go, someone always has the entertainment ready! Mahahahahaha!" he laughed, "I'll wait for the show to finish first, and then I'll get what I want during the credits! I can't believe my luck! Both the ones I've been searching for, here in one place!" his face took on a psychotic smirk, "This is perfect, and soon, so will I. I will become perfect, and show them what a true Demon Lord is like. And after I finish with these peons, I'll go after_ her_. _She_'ll rue the day _she_ made a mockery of me, _!"

"Darkness Claw!" Beelzemon scratched his claws across Sagamon's chest.

"Argh!" Sagamon retreated a few feet back.

**Afternoon, A few miles away**

He ran, he ran as fast as he could.

Gallantmon ran in the direction that _ had flown, "He must be going after Beelzemon!"

He continued to run, this was a dangerous situation, "There's no telling what _ could want with the Demon Lords' data!" then, he realized, and he ran even faster than before.

His thoughts raced along with his feet. /Beelzemon's no slouch. He'll put up a heck of a fight, even against _. But if he's beaten, then _'s next target would have to be-/ He then realized who it would be, and he ran faster than a soul that had escaped from Hell.

If he didn't get there quick, all would be lost.

**Afternoon, Gluttony's Battlefield**

"Darkness Claw!" he landed a scratch against Sagamon's tail as it tried to grab hold of him.

"Dante's Infernal Blade!" Sagamon made several swings at Beelzemon with the sword, but he dodged every one of them.

He managed to duck closer to Sagamon and readied another attack, "Darkness Claw!" he sliced across Sagamon's chest.

"AAAHH!" Sagamon screamed as the sharp claws raked across his skin.

Beelzemon then landed several punches, "Here's a left!" he delivered a stunning left hook into Sagamon's gut, "Here's a right!" he delivered a smashing right hook into Sagamon's face, "Left kick!" he swung his left leg into Sagamon's side, knocking him onto the ground. He walked over to his downed opponent. He did a spit take before talking, "I told you that you've got a lot to learn, didn't I?"

Sagamon looked up with, what given his bizarre mouth, could be taken for a grin, "So do you!"

"Huh?" Beelzemon cried out as Sagamon's serpentine tail suddenly wrapped itself around him.

"Serpent Strangler!" Sagamon yelled victoriously...


	45. Necessity

**_Necessity_**

* * *

**Afternoon, Gluttony's Battlefield**

"Serpent Strangler!" Sagamon yelled victoriously.

"Ugh," Beelzemon struggled to get out, but it was no use. He was trapped in Sagamon's coils.

"It's over, Beelzemon! Give up!" Sagamon ordered.

Beelzemon continued to struggle.

"I said, give up! Surrender!" Sagamon ordered again.

Beelzemon stopped struggling, "Fine, I give. You beat me," he conceded.

Sagamon unwound himself off of Beelzemon. "Good, now before we go, I want answers,"

Beelzemon smiled, "There are things going on that you couldn't even begin to imagine,"

Duftmon looked annoyed, "Well, I bet we could imagine it if you would tell us,"

Beelzemon shot him a look of indifference, "Short story short, I'm retiring,"

Sagamon's eyes widened, "You're retiring?"

"Yep," Beelzemon nodded, "I need you to take my place as a Demon Lord,"

"But, but I can't!" Sagamon told him, "I can't take your place!"

"I know," Beelzemon told him, "I need you to take over the Dark Area; too many digimon are fighting for control. The Demon Lords were fighting for power, and their fighting brought them out of the Dark Area and into the Digital World. They fought for power, for territory. But someone was behind this fighting. Someone caused them to be released," he explained.

Duftmon was shocked, "Hold on! I thought King Drasil's destruction released the Demon Lords!"

"You're partially correct. King Drasil's defeat weakened the seal between the Dark Area and the Digital World, but it didn't break it. It did give someone the chance they were looking for to break it, though."

"And who is this person?" Abby questioned the Demon Lord.

Beelzemon sighed, "I don't know for certain, but _she_ is an incredibly powerful digimon."

"_She_?" a surprised Arashi asked.

"Yes, _she_," Beelzemon replied with a glare, "I've been receiving news from Voice for a while now. He's told me that _she_ was responsible for breaking the seal on the Dark Area. _She_ let the Demon Lords wage this war, in hopes that it would lead to the fruition of _her_ plan,"

"What plan?" Dracomon inquired.

"That, is something I can't say," he sighed, "All I know is that_ she_'s been indirectly manipulating events. But now that Voice has been directly manipulating events, _she_ has taken it in her own hands to speed her plan along. _She_'s directly manipulating events,"

"And what does this have to do with your retirement?" Tyson asked. He expected to receive a glare, but instead he received a kind smile.

"It means that I need Azmon to absorb my data," he answered kindly.

Sagamon fell back, "What?!"

Beelzemon turned to him, "Look boy, I need you to kill me! You need my data!"

"But I can't! I could never do that!" Sagamon pleaded.

"It's the only way!" Beelzemon roared, "If you don't absorb it then _he_ will!"

"Wait," Duftmon interrupted, "Who is he?"

Beelzemon didn't listen, "You need to do this! I've gone on long enough; it's time for me to repent,"

"I don't get what you're saying!" Sagamon yelled back, "What's going on?"

Beelzemon stood there, silent. He took a deep breath before explaining, "Look, Azmon, you're like a son to me. I took care of you for a long time. It nearly broke my heart when I let you go into the Digital World, but it had to be done. _She_'s growing stronger, more impatient. _She_ already has him after us. He defeated the other Demon Lords and now you both have the data of three Demon Lords each. Other than him, I'm the last Demon Lord, I'm the tie breaker. If you don't take my data, then he will. If he takes it, he'll have the upper hand. You won't be able to beat him. That's why you need to absorb my data. It's our only chance,"

"NO!" Sagamon screamed, "I can't do it!"

"Wait!" Duftmon got between the two, "Other Demon Lord? You must be talking about L-"

Beelzemon pushed him out of the way, "Look! You have to! I know it hurts, but you have to do it! I love you like the son I never had! But I'd much rather you take my data, then for him to use it against you!"

Sagamon's eyes widened, "N-no!" he shouted, he was practically begging Beelzemon to stop, "I can't!"

Beelzemon walked up to him and put his hands on his shoulders, "Look, I know it hurts, but you have to. I don't want to hurt you, but you need to do this. He could get here any moment, and I'm too tired from our fight to do anything. If he gets here, we're finished. There'd be nothing we could do about it. I'm ready to go on, I've lived a good life, and I want to make sure that you live an even better one."

Sagamon didn't move, he seemed like he was about to cry, "I-I can't. I j-just c-can't," he stammered out the words.

Tyson ran up to him, "Beelzemon, are you sure there's no other way?"

Beelzemon sighed, "Yes. Look, he could be here any minute. When he gets here, it's all over. If you don't take my data then he will. I won't be able to stop him. But if you have my data, then at least you'll stand a chance!"

Tyson looked down; he didn't want to see Sagamon so upset, "Sagamon, look, I don't think we have a choice. I know it's hard for you, but I don't think there's any other way,"

"No!" Sagamon was actually crying now, "I CAN'T!"

*smack*

Sagamon stared in disbelief; Beelzemon had just smacked him in the face. "Look! We don't have a choice! Kid, you mean the world to me! If he killed you I don't know what I'd do! I know it seems harsh, but it's our only option! Unless you have my data, there's no way you could fight him! He's stronger than anything you've ever faced, but in the end he's just another pawn! YOU NEED TO DO THIS!" he roared out the words.

Sagamon looked down, but he raised his sword, "D-Dante's Inf-," he stopped, "I JUST CAN'T DO IT!"

Beelzemon grabbed him and Tyson, "Look it's our only option. If he g-" he suddenly pushed them away. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" he screamed as his back was struck by ten spheres of light arranged in a cross. His eyes widened as he fell, "You… bastard," he muttered before bursting into data.

"BEELZEMON!" they all screamed at once, it was so sudden.

His data flew into the air and gathered near a tall rock a few meters away. Sitting atop the rock was a young boy. His face took on a psychotic smirk as he absorbed Beelzemon's data.

He flew into the air and alighted down a few yards in front of them, "Sorry to interrupt, but I got bored waiting for you to shut up,"

Duftmon's eyes widened in terror, "It can't be, Lucemon!"


	46. The Demon Lord of Pride part 1

_**The Demon Lord of Pride part 1**_

* * *

**Afternoon, Gluttony's Battlefield**

Duftmon's eyes widened in terror, "It can't be, Lucemon!"

The boy smiled, "Yes, it is I, Lucemon! The Demon Lord of Pride!" he said with a snobbish swagger.

He had the appearance of a ten year-old boy. He wore a white toga-like garb that only covered half of his chest. On each of his arms and legs was a holy ring. He had strange blue markings on the left side of his body and had twelve angelic white wings, two coming out of his blond hair, and the other ten coming out of his back, one set of those wings folded around his waist.

Sagamon's eyes clouded in fury as he gazed at the boy responsible for killing his father-figure, Beelzemon. Without warning, he slithered at the boy, "I'LL KILL YOU!" he roared. When he was close enough, he swung his Hellfire clad sword, "Dante's Infernal Blade!"

What happened next stunned everyone into silence. Lucemon had stopped the blade… by catching it with one hand.

"Hmhmhm," the boy chuckled, "How pathetic, you've blinded yourself with rage, just like Creepymon did before he died. But even with the power of rage, you couldn't do anything against me. Even in my rookie form." He taunted Sagamon before lifting him into the air by his sword. He then threw him into the rocks where he had perched upon but a moment before. He turned to the dumbfounded troop, "What? Come on in, pool's open, the waters fine," he told them with that psychotic smirk of his.

The tamers reached for their digivices.

**LUNAMON  
-ADVANCE DIGIVOLVE TO-  
CRESCEMON!**

**DRACOMON  
-ADVANCE DIGIVOLVE TO-  
WINGDRAMON!**

**Tentomon  
-advance digivolve to-  
MegaKabuterimon.**

The three ultimates stared down at the one rookie, who smiled at them, "Come at me, bro," he taunted with his psychotic smirk.

The three ultimates' eyes blazed with fury.

How dare this child take away their friend!

Crescemon was the first to strike, "Ice Archery!" she shot her ice arrows at the boy, who flew up to dodge them.

"Explode Sonic Lance!" Wingdramon was the next to attack, having flown in the air and then dipping into a nose dive at Lucemon, ready to impale the rookie with the lance on his back.

"Weak!" the boy taunted as he caught the lance in his hand. He then threw the dragon to the ground. He turned around as a ball of electricity hit him.

"That's our Mega Blaster!" Arashi yelled as MegaKabuterimon's attack hit the boy. But it soon became clear that the attack did nothing to the boy, who disappeared in an instant.

Tyson was furious, "Where'd that bastard g- Whaaa!" he fell back in surprise as Lucemon appeared in front of him.

"Awww, did the little baby wet himself?" Lucemon teased. He ducked as Persiamon's claws came for his head.

"How could you do that to Beelzemon!" she hissed in fury, slashing at Lucemon only for the boy to dodge each and every strike.

"Duftmon, what do we do?" Trixie asked Duftmon with pleading eyes.

To her surprise, Duftmon was on his knees, eyes widened in fear, "We can't win! We're all going to die! Lucemon is the strongest of all the Demon Lords!"

Tyson turned to him, "Duftmon get up! Now's not the time to be scared!"

**Afternoon, Many Miles Away**

The lone figure rested against a cliff face. It had surveyed the war effort around the Digital World and was taking a break.

"It's been a while since we had a break," it spoke in one voice.

It switched voices, "Yeah, it feels good to relax,"

Suddenly, a voice popped into its head, _"I have urgent news,"_

"It's nice to hear you again," it said in one voice.

"_I need you to get to Gluttony's Battlefield A.S.A.P!"_

The lone figure looked up, "Why? Has something gone wrong?"

"_Yes, Lucemon has killed Beelzemon,"_

The figure's eyes widened, "WHAT!?" it yelled out in both voices.

"_It's true, and he's fighting the chosen right now,"_

"But that means!" the figure's eyes widened, "She could get hurt! I have to go!" it yelled aloud in one voice and took off like a bullet from a pistol towards Gluttony's Battlefield.

**Afternoon, Gluttony's Battlefield**

"Hah!" Persiamon struck out with her claws, but Lucemon jumped up and flipped behind her.

"Divine Feet!" he gave her a kick with one of his dainty feet that sent her flying into the rocks beside Sagamon, who got up and slithered back after Lucemon.

"Hyena Hijinks!" Sagamon yelled as the canine head, Ed, that served as his right hand shot out a laser at Lucemon.

He flew up to avoid it, "How weak,"

"Dark Archery!" Crescemon fired arrows of darkness at Lucemon who managed to weave his way through them.

He smiled at her, "You missed, bitch,"

"Blaze Sonic Breath!" Wingdramon breathed a stream of fire at his opponent.

Lucemon maneuvered away from the stream of fire. When he had out flown the beam, he turned to face Wingdramon. "Grand Cross!" He fired the ten spheres of light that formed a cross at Wingdramon.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Wingdramon screamed as he was hit by the cross, causing him to plummet into a crash landing. He crashed into the ground, and he shrunk! He had been hit so hard that he dedigivolved back down into Dracomon.

"Dracomon!" Trixie cried out her partner's name as she ran to his side.

Lucemon made another psychotic smirk, "You're next, girly!" he was about to fire his Grand Cross attack at Trixie when a large ball of energy hit him from behind and exploded, "AAAAHH!" he screamed in pain. He turned to see another ball explode into his face.

"Chaos Flare Bomb!" Sagamon yelled out the attack as he launched the orb of chaos energy at Lucemon.

Lucemon saw this one coming and dropped down onto the ground. He turned to face Sagamon as a ball of electricity hit him from behind. He turned to find that it was MegaKabuterimon's Mega Blaster.

"Hmhmhm," he chuckled evilly, "Not bad. Not bad at all."

"You haven't seen anything yet!" Arashi taunted, "Waaahh!" he fell back as Lucemon appeared in front of him.

Lucemon looked down at the Japanese boy, "Correction, it is _YOU_ who hasn't seen anything yet,"


	47. The Demon Lord of Pride part 2

**_The Demon Lord of Pride part 2_**

* * *

**Afternoon, Gluttony's Battlefield**

Lucemon looked down at the Japanese boy, "Correction, it is _YOU_ who hasn't seen anything yet,"

Seeing his partner in danger, MegaKabuterimon rushed at Lucemon, "Horn Buster!" he called as he stabbed at Lucemon with his gigantic horn.

The boy flew away, "Not bad, insect,"

"Mega Blaster!" he brought his arms together to fire a ball of electricity at Lucemon, who actually back handed it away.

"Grand Cross!" he fired the ten spheres of light at MegaKabuterimon, who flew backwards from the blow. He shrank and dedigivolved back into Tentomon.

"Tentomon!" Arashi called out his partner's name as he ran towards Tentomon.

"Chaos Flare Bomb!" a ball of energy hit Lucemon from behind and exploded, causing him to crash to the floor.

As he got up, he was besieged by strikes from Crescemon's weapons, the Nova Luna. "Lunatic Dance!" she called as she struck out with the blades.

Lucemon was having a hard time dodging them when Persiamon joined in with her claws.

They managed to land a few hits on him, but for the most part he dodged their strikes.

**Afternoon, close, but not too close**

He was almost there.

Gallantmon continued to run.

He knew that Lucemon must have reached them by now.

/Please be alright, please be alright!/ he repeated the words over and over in his head. /This isn't good! I need to get there faster! But if I go any faster, I'll be too tired when I get there to help them./ He thought with a grimace. /DAMMIT!/ he screamed the word in his head. He was close by, just a little further and he'd be there. /Please be alive!/ He prayed in his mind. /Please be okay!/ He continued to pray as he sped along the land to the battlefield.

**Afternoon, Gluttony's Battlefield**

Meanwhile, Trixie was trying to snap Duftmon out of his fear induced state, "Come on Duftmon! Get a hold of yourself!" she yelled at him, but when he just continued to lay there shaking, she did the unthinkable.

*smack*

She slapped him, "OWIE OWIE OWIE!" she held her hand in pain as Duftmon got up.

He shook his head, "Thanks, my dear, I needed that," he thanked her before he rushed to the battle. "Girls, let me have a go!"

Persiamon and Crescemon complied; they were beginning to get tired anyway.

"Extinction Wave!" Duftmon's Sword of Annihilation painted an arc through the sky. Lucemon turned to find that arc hitting him in the face and slamming him into some nearby rocks, creating a miniature dust cloud.

"Ice Archery!" Crescemon fired her arrows of ice at Lucemon's dust cloud. Everyone waited for the dust to clear.

"Not too shabby," a voice sneered.

It was Lucemon, he was standing at the rocks, and he had caught one of the ice arrows in his hands. His psychotic smirk had evolved into a slasher smile, "But enough fun and games," His body began to glow and grow larger.

He had digivolved! "I'd like to introduce you to my ultimate level, meet Lucemon Falldown Mode."

He had gone from a ten year old boy to a grown man. He wore a black and white suit that had some red on his sleeves. He had white boots that had a gold ring around each of his ankles. These gold rings had two golden wings on each side. Other than those golden wings on his ankle rings, he had fourteen wings. On the left side of his body were black, bat-like wings (save for an angelic wing that emerged from his head), and on the right were white, angelic wings (save for a demonic wing that emerged from his head and a black-feathered wing that emerged from his neck.) Ten of his wings came from his back, two came from the top of his head, and the one black on both sides pair of wings seemed to be coming out of the back of his neck. His head seemed a size too small for his body. On his head he had dark blonde hair and a blue marking that went down one side of his face like a scar.

He shot the terrified troop a slasher smile, "I hope you're ready, because for the next hour or so on, you guys are officially my bitches,"

The troop stood there, terrified. They had enough trouble with Lucemon when he was a rookie level. Taking him on as an ultimate level was unthinkable!

Lucemon walked over to them, "Who should I take out first? The humans or their digimon? Either way, I can't wait to hear your screams as you see your allies killed in front of your eyes, mahahahahaha!" he laughed evilly.

Sagamon rushed at him with his sword, "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" he roared as he tried to cut at the Demon Lord, who ducked and weaved through the swings. "Dante's Infernal Blade!"

Lucemon ducked under the swing, and then caught Sagamon in a devastating uppercut that sent him flying.

"Dark Aura Blast!" Duftmon fired an explosive energy ball from his sword that caught Lucemon off guard.

"AAAAAAHH!" Lucemon screamed as the explosion knocked him over.

Crescemon took the chance to jump on his back, "Take this, you bastard!" she swung her Nova Luna and cut off four of Lucemon's wings.

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" He screamed in agony as his wings were cut off. He got up, knocking Crescemon back onto the floor. He clutched at his back where four of his wings once were, "You bitch! I'll kill you! Paradise Lost!" he struck Crescemon with a barrage of high-speed punches that sent her flying up into the air, then flew up after her and brought her back down to earth in a pile driver. The impact of the landing formed a large crater in the ground.

Crescemon began to shrink and dedigivolved back into Lunamon.

"Ugh," she groaned before going limp. She had passed out from the pain.

"Lunamon!" Abby called her partner's name as she ran towards her. She fell backwards when she collided with something in front of her.

It was Lucemon, who had brought himself down to the ground. He smiled at her and prepared an attack as she crawled back in fear. "Grand Cr-" He was interrupted when he was engulfed in a beam of energy that sent him flying several meters away.

"Shield of the Just!" a voice roared out the attack.


	48. The Demon Lord of Pride part 3

_**The Demon Lord of Pride part 3**_

* * *

**Evening, Gluttony's Battlefield**

"Shield of the Just!" a voice roared out the attack.

It was Gallantmon! He had arrived just in time!

"Abby, go to Lunamon! She needs you!" he called out to the tamer, who obeyed and went to her partner digimon.

Lucemon picked himself up, "Not bad," he said while dusting himself off, "So, when did you get here?"

"Not a moment too late, it seems," Gallantmon panted. He had rushed too much to get here, and he was tired.

"Mahahahaha!" Lucemon laughed as he saw Gallantmon's exhaustion, "Looks like you rushed here a little too fast! Mahahahahaha!"

"Lightning Joust!" Gallantmon shot a bolt of lightning from his lance that struck Lucemon down, "Tired or not, I am still a Royal Knight, and one still capable of kicking your ass,"

Lucemon got up again, but this time an energy ball hit him and exploded. He turned to find Sagamon, "Don't leave me out of this. If he's getting his ass kicked, I wanna have my turn at it," Sagamon spat out the words in fury.

"Grrrrr, oh, you'll have your turn!" Lucemon growled before he was knocked flat by another exploding energy ball.

"Don't forget about me, bastard!" it was Duftmon, his Sword of Annihilation drawn and ready.

Lucemon gritted his teeth, "Fine! I'll take all three of you on!" His face took on a look of insanity, "With the data of all Seven Demon Lords, and two Royal Knights, I'll be unstoppable! I'll destroy this world and make a new one in my image! I WILL REIGN AS GOD!"

Duftmon shot him a look of disbelief, "Damn, you're mad,"

Lucemon shot him a glare, "Actually," he disappeared only to reappear in front of Duftmon, "I'M PISSED!" he gave him a grueling uppercut.

"Duftmon!" Gallantmon called his friend's name. He set his eyes on Lucemon, "Lightning Joust!" he shot a bolt of lightning from his Gram lance.

"AAAAAAHH!" Lucemon screamed as the attack hit him square in the back.

He turned to find Sagamon's sword, "Dante's Infernal Blade!" he swung the sword, but Lucemon managed to duck, although he didn't completely dodge the blade.

He winced as it managed to cut off the angel wing on his head. He gave Sagamon another uppercut that sent him flying. "That all you got?!" Lucemon taunted before laughing, "Mahahahaha!"

"Shield of the Just!" Gallantmon fired the beam of energy at Lucemon. He was sent flying away.

Lucemon got off the ground, "Dammit! AAAAAAHHHH!" an arc of energy hit him from behind.

"Extinction Wave!" it was Duftmon, who fired another arc that knocked Lucemon even farther.

Lucemon was about to hit the ground when Sagamon came at him with his sword, ready to deliver the finishing blow. Lucemon widened his eyes in fear, and quickly swerved his body to the side so that instead of cutting him in half, Sagamon's sword only cut off one of his wings.

"GRAAAAHHH!" Lucemon roared in frustration as he got off of the ground. He only had eight out of his original fourteen wings.

Gallantmon ran forward to strike him with his lance, but Lucemon weaved to the side and hit him with a cascade of super speed punches, "Paradise Lost!" his punches sent Gallantmon into the air, where Lucemon flew after him, and brought him down in a pile driver. Lucemon smiled sadistically at his foe, until he realized that Gallantmon still had his shield.

"Shield of the Just!" Gallantmon fired the beam out of his shield and it hit Lucemon point blank in the face, send in him flying into the air.

/Dammit, he only attacked me so that I could bring him close enough for him to shoot me point blank!/ Lucemon realized in a fury.

"Everyone!" Gallantmon called to the two able bodied fighters, Sagamon and Duftmon, "Fire you're best shot at the count of three!"

"ONE!" Gallantmon charged up his shield.

"TWO!" Duftmon charged his sword.

"THREE!" Sagamon charged up an energy ball.

"Shield of the Just/Extinction Wave/Chaos Flare Bomb!" they all called out they're strongest attacks and fired them at Lucemon.

Lucemon's eyes widened in terror, the attacks were going straight for him, and he was too stunned by the last attack to dodge, "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!" he repeated the word as the attacks came closer and closer, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed in agony as the three attacks collided in a massive explosion that shook the entire battlefield. Lucemon's body fell to the ground with a loud crash.

Sagamon's eyes widened in rage, "What?! Still alive?!" Sagmon knew that Lucemon wasn't dead, if he was he'd burst into data. He slithered over and prepared to swing his sword, "Dante's In-"

Lucemon's eyes snapped open, "Dead or Alive!" he shot out a ball of darkness that engulfed Sagamon. He then fired a ball of a light that joined the darkness, creating a huge explosion.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Sagamon screamed as he was trapped inside the explosion. When the smoke cleared all that was left was Azmon, who stood on his knees, before collapsing to the ground.

Lucemon walked over to Azmon, a very wide slasher smile on his face, "Well boy, looks like this is- OWW!" something had hit his leg. He turned to find Tyson, holding the same stick he had used on Beelzemon.

Tyson's eyes flashed with anger, and his muscles tensed to protect his partner, "I won't let you hurt Azmon!" he roared defiantly, his big brother instincts flaring wildly to protect his best friend, Azmon.

Lucemon looked angry, but then broke out into laughter, "Mahahahahahahaha! A human, fight me? Ridiculous! Mahahahahahaah- OWWW!" he cried out in pain as Tyson swung the stick as hard as he could into Lucemon's shin. "DAMMIT BOY!" he picked up Tyson and Azmon and threw them at the other Tamers. "I'LL KILL EVERYONE!" he yelled in madness as he walked over to them.

"LEAVE THEM ALONE!" Persiamon lunged at him with her claws bared, but Lucemon caught her hand and flung her back at the Tamers.

"Now, where was I? Oh yes, TIME TO DIE!" he yelled as he made a ball of darkness in his hand.

"NO!" Duftmon cried out as he knocked Lucemon over with a well-aimed kick. His eyes glew red with fury, "Do what you will to me, but as long as there is a breath left in my body, I won't let you hurt my cadets!"


	49. Breaking Point

**_Breaking Point_**

* * *

**Evening, Gluttony's Battlefield**

"NO!" Duftmon cried out as he knocked Lucemon over with a well-aimed kick. His eyes glew red with fury, "Do what you will to me, but as long as there is a breath left in my body, I won't let you hurt my cadets!"

Lucemon got up and smiled, "Very well, then, I'll rip every breath out of your body!"

"Lightning Joust!" Gallantmon fired lightning from his Gram lance at Lucemon. It struck him in the back.

Lucemon turned and flew at Gallantmon, "Paradise Lost!" he let loose a series of super speed punches that sent Gallantmon flying. Lucemon then flew up after him, and, knocking away his shield, brought him down to earth in a pile driver.

He got up and dusted himself off, "Now, where was I?"

"Dark Aura Blast!" he was hit from behind by an explosive ball of energy. He turned to find Duftmon.

"So you want to play?" Lucemon flew at him and landed a devastating punch to his face. As Duftmon fell onto the floor, Lucemon walked towards him, "Out of breath yet?"

Duftmon pointed his sword at Lucemon, "Dark Aura Blast!"

Lucemon's eyes widened as the explosive ball hit him point blank in the face. "AAAAAAAAAHHH!" he screamed in pain as he fell over.

Duftmon got up, "As I said, as long as I have even a single breath left in my body, you will not lay a single finger on my troop!" he panted.

Lucemon got up from his writhing and faced Duftmon, "So, I can't lay a finger on them, eh?" He turned to face the troop, "Grand Cross!" he fired the ten spheres of light arranged in a cross at the Tamers.

"NO!" Duftmon managed to intercept half-way. The attack hit him and knocked him flat. "AAAAAAAHHHH!" he screamed as the searing pain spread throughout his body.

"Duftmon!" the cadets rushed over.

Lucemon smirked, "Don't worry kids, YOU'RE NEXT!" he prepared another attack, but was cut off.

"Shield of the Just!" Gallantmon shot the beam of energy at Lucemon, knocking him over. "Lightning Joust!" he fired a bolt of lightning from his lance. It struck Lucemon hard.

"DAMMIT!" Lucemon turned to face his opponent when another attack hit him from behind.

"Dark, heh, Aura Blast!" Duftmon wheezed out the words as he got up, despite the protests from his cadets.

Lunamon, who had just woken up, chided him, "Duftmon you're hurt! You need to rest for a bit!"

Duftmon shook his head, "No, heh, I'm… alright," he panted in exhaustion as he got up, he was already tired, but Lucemon's last attack had drained him.

"Oh, I'll get to you, but first," Lucemon created a ball of darkness in his hand, seemingly aimed at them, but then turned around and threw it at Gallantmon.

"NO!" Gallantmon screamed as he was engulfed in the sphere.

Lucemon smiled as he formed a ball of light in his hand, "Dead or Alive!" he yelled as he threw the ball of light at the sphere of darkness. They collided and created a massive explosion. When the smoke cleared, Gallantmon was left on his knees; he fell to the floor, conscious, but in too much pain to move. Lucemon turned to the cadets, and with a sadist's smile on his face, he told them, "You're next,"

He walked towards them as they cowered back. He had beaten them all.

"Stay back!" Persiamon snarled, but it was a pointless effort. One of her arms was sprained and she had a slight limp on one of her legs. She was in no shape to fight, none of them were, and Lucemon could see it.

"I'm going to enjoy hearing you scream," he licked his lips in anticipation as he formed a ball of darkness in his hand.

Without warning, Duftmon ripped himself out of Lunamon and Abby's arms, "I WON'T LET YOU HURT THEM!" he roared as he tackled Lucemon to the ground. As he held him down, Duftmon began to repeatedly slam his fists into Lucemon's face, "I WON'T LET YOU HURT MY CADETS!" he screamed out the words as he continued to punch Lucemon's face into the ground.

"Get off!" Lucemon threw him off, and got up. His face was bruised and battered. "IF YOU LIKE THEM SO MUCH THEN I GUESS I'LL KILL THEM FIRST! MAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Lucemon laughed maniacally as he turned to the cadets. He made an orb of dark energy in one hand, "DEAD OR AL-"

"Dark Aura Blast!" Duftmon fired the explosive energy ball from his sword.

"AAAAAAAaHH!" Lucemon screamed in pain as the ball exploded in his face. "THAT'S IT! NO MORE FUN AND GAMES!" he rushed at Duftmon and lifted him up by the neck. "I WANTED TO SAVE YOU FOR LAST, BUT I GUESS YOU'LL HAVE TO DIE FIRST!"

Duftmon smirked, "Kill me if you want! But I will never let you harm my cadets!" he swung his sword, cutting a long scar across Lucemon's face.

Lucemon didn't flinch, he took the pain, and he relished what he did next. He made a slasher smile and spoke a single word, "Die,"

He rammed his hand straight through Duftmon's chest.

All those gathered gasped in horror, Lucemon had impaled Duftmon with his hand. Duftmon's eyes widened at the intense pain.

Lucemon looked Duftmon straight in the eyes, "In my hand, I hold your digi-core," a loud crunch filled the air, "Now, I hold its dust," he smiled wickedly as Duftmon burst into data. His digi-egg went into the air.

All but Tyson and Azmon were stunned into silence. Tyson and Azmon felt something snap inside them. A crack appeared on the screen of Tyson's digivice.

"You… killed him," Azmon and Tyson managed to force out the words, their eyes stained in tears.

Lucemon turned to them and smiled, "Not yet," he flew back into the air, and grabbed Duftmon's digi-egg. A loud cracking sound filled the air as he crushed it and absorbed its data. "Now, he's dead."

What had previously snapped inside of Tyson and Azmon just exploded.

"You killed him!" Arashi screamed the words at the devil. "With his digi-egg gone, he's dead! He won't be able to be reborn!"

Dracomon was holding Trixie as she cried into his shoulder, even he was crying tears of sorrow and rage, "How could you! Not even a denizen of the Dark Area would do something so evil!"

"Mahahahahaha!" Lucemon laughed maniacally, "Did you forget? I rule the Dark Area!"

Azmon was on his knees, crying tears of grief, "No, he's gone… for…ever," he broke down into tears.

Persiamon huddled the Tamers together before turning her rage-filled eyes at Lucemon, "You bastard! I never knew that you could sink so low!" she spat out the words.

"Low? Please, bitch, I'll go as low as I want! And I'm going to enjoy tearing you kids apart for wasting my time!" Lucemon grinned widely as he began to think of ways to torture these children who had wasted his time.

Tyson just stood there, tears streaming down his face, his fists clenched in fury, "How could you? You took him away! For-forever!" He was shaking in rage.

Lucemon turned to the boy, "So what? What'll you do about it? Kill me? Hah! I'm a god! I can't be killed!" he boasted in his disgusting pride.

Azmon got back onto his knees and started pounding the ground with his fists in a rage, "You bastard, you bastard, you bastard!" he yelled out the words as he pounded the ground.

Tyson glared up at Lucemon, eyes burning with hate, "Oh, we'll kill you, but first, we will MAKE! YOU! SUFFERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" he screamed out the words as his digivice's screen shattered and a dark light burst from within it.

It engulfed Tyson, causing him to glow with a pitch-black aura. Azmon took on a dark aura as well and, to everyone's surprise, turned into a beam of darkness that surrounded itself around Tyson, becoming a second skin of sorts. They glew in this light of darkness, their body began to grow, and their form changed as well.

**AZMON  
}BIOMERGE TO{  
ABOMINAMON!**


	50. The Chaos God: Abomination

_**The Chaos God: Abomination**_

* * *

**Night, Gluttony's Battlefield**

**AZMON  
}BIOMERGE TO{  
ABOMINAMON!**

Tyson and Azmon had merged into one being. This being took the appearance of what resembled a thirty foot tall skull without a lower jaw. At the bottom, its upper jaw, although it had no lower one, had four, wickedly sharp teeth that glowed in a chaotic crimson. At the top of its skull it had two large horns that were slightly curved backwards. Coming out of the top of its head was a massive version of Azmon's tentacle/tail. It was extremely long, possibly seventy feet, and, similar to Sagamon's, ended in three points, but these points seemed to form a set of claws, and had a mouth in the middle of them. It had two, large, dark craters for eyes. The left crater was an empty abyss of darkness, but the right crater had three long serpents coming out of it. Each of the serpents had different horn ornamentations. These serpents, possibly fifteen feet long, were constantly writhing around, as if in eternal agony. But the most terrifying thing about them was their eyes, or lack thereof. Where the two eyes would normally be found, on these serpents were craters covered in scars, as if their eyes had been gauged out long ago.

This was Abominamon.

Everyone stood there, shocked. No one could have predicted this, even Lucemon was stunned into silence, but he quickly recovered. "Well, what's this? You combined? Doesn't matter, you'll die just like your weakling friend did before you! Mahahahaha!" Lucemon waited to get a reaction out of his new opponent, but it didn't speak.

Lucemon was confused, "What? Cat got your tongue? Mahahaha!" Lucemon laughed at his own joke, but Abominamon didn't speak. Lucemon looked annoyed, "Stop that! Talk, damn you!"

It was then that Abominamon spoke, "We'll kill you!" it spoke with both Azmon's and Tyson's voices. But there was something eerie in the way that they spoke. One voice was always a syllable behind the other, and occasionally the voices would switch places, as if they were fighting for control inside. "We promised that we would,"

"You? Kill me? Preposterous! You're just a bunch of pawns in a game! You're nothing more than Calamity's Chosen," Lucemon scoffed.

"Apocalypse Now!" the three serpents opened their mouths, and each one fired a beam of concentrated chaos energy at Lucemon. They didn't seem to be aimed directly at Lucemon, and instead sliced off three of his wings, leaving only five left attached.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Lucemon screamed in pain as his wings were sawed off by the chaos lasers. He got up from his writhing to face Abominamon once more, "You prick! I'll kill you for that! Grand Cross!" he fired ten spheres of light arranged in a cross at Abominamon, who to everyone's surprise, did nothing to dodge it. It hit them straight on, and, to everyone's further astonishment, they didn't even flinch.

The attack didn't do a thing to them.

"My turn," Abominamon told him in that eerie voice. They swung their tail at Lucemon, and it knocked him over into a rock formation.

"AAAAHHH!" Lucemon screamed as he collided with the rock. He managed to pull himself up as Abominamon's tail latched onto his leg, and began to swing him wildly like a flail. "GRAAAAAHHH!" Lucemon screamed in pain as he crashed into and was dragged through several large rocks.

"Had enough?" Abominamon asked him sadistically. "Too bad! We promised to make you suffer!" Abominamon then threw Lucemon to the ground, and levitated into the air above him.

"DAMMIT!" Lucemon cursed as he managed to get one hand free to push himself off the ground. He was about to get up when a voice yelled something overhead.

It was Abominamon, "Atomic Drop!" they yelled as they brought their body crashing down onto Lucemon's legs.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Lucemon screamed in unending agony as his legs were crushed beneath Abominamon's weight and teeth. He felt his legs burst into data as the pressure caused them to be split from his body.

Abominamon floated back into the air, "Did that hurt?" they asked him mockingly, "Sorry, we don't know our own strength,"

Lucemon tried to crawl away; he was beaten, battered and broken. His only choice was to try and flee for his life, but fate is a cruel mistress.

One of the serpents bit into his left arm, while the other two latched onto his body. A loud ripping sound filled the air as Abominamon tore off his left arm.

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Lucemon screamed in unyielding agony and pain. He had lost all but five of his wings, both of his legs, and now his left arm.

"Nice, it feels good to hear your screams," Abominamon told him in a voice that suggested amusement at this turn of events. "But don't worry, your suffering has only begun," Abominamon had the three serpents grab onto Lucemon, slowly dragging him into the left crater. "Where you're going you will know nothing but eternal torment. Look into the abyss, and SEE! YOUR! FATE!"

Lucemon stared into the dark abyss, and his beaten expression changed into one of ultimate fear, "No! Please, no!" Lucemon pleaded to the devilish monster, "I'll do anything! Please, not that! Anything but that! Spare me, I beg you!" Lucemon was brought down to mere begging for his pathetic life.

"How the mighty have fallen," Abominamon noted, "The Demon Lord of Pride has been reduced to a sobbing wreck that can only beg for his meaningless life,"

Lucemon was almost gone, he was being stuffed into the left crater, and the further he got in, the more his data disappeared into the abyss. The last thing the tamers heard him say was more of his begging, "Please, help me!" he turned to the cadets with pleading eyes, but they were too stunned to move, Lucemon realized this, and let loose one last scream before he was completely absorbed, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the scream filled the air, echoing out for miles on end. It lingered in the air for a few moments, before finally ceasing to exist.

From the crater where Lucemon was absorbed, four more heads emerged to writhe in their eternal agony, their eyes gauged out and left as craters. There were now seven heads in total, each one representing a Demon Lord and one of the seven deadly sins.

"Aaaahh," Abominamon seemed to release a large sigh into the air, before going wild. "RAAAAAAAAAAAA!" it roared as they began to rampage around, destroying the land and kicking up dust everywhere.

Abby covered her eyes to block out the dust, "What's happening?!" she asked aloud, hoping for someone to have an answer. Whether it was true or false, she didn't care, she just wanted an answer.

Persiamon gave it to her, "If I had to guess," she told them while shielding her eyes from the dust, "I'd say that with Lucemon gone, they don't have anything to focus their hate on. They're taking their frustrations and anger out on everything!"

"That can't be good!" Dracomon shouted over the rampaging demon.

Suddenly from above a lone figure appeared. It had the appearance of a black knight.

Gallantmon looked up from where he had collapsed, his eyes widened in shock, "It can't be! The First Knight: Alphamon!" he exclaimed in utter disbelief.

The black knight flew around Abominamon in a circle, creating a massive magic circle in the sky. "Digitalize of Soul!" the magic circle opened and countless orbs of green energy flew out, bombarding Abominamon into the ground. The green orbs kept on coming for a full minute. The knight had to be sure that it worked.

When the orbs had stopped falling from the sky, the magic circle disappeared. A mighty dust cloud had formed on the ground. It cleared to reveal Tyson and Cremon, Azmon's in training level, and a large cloud of data.

The black knight descended to them and gathered all of the data into its hands. It took a deep breath before declaring, "I offer this data to my lord!"

It then opened a portal, and through it stepped an oddity of a digimon.

It wore a large, white coat/robe with an over-sized collar and two black, eye-like markings. The coat/robe completely covered its chest, but left its legs completely free to see. Its legs were thin and stick-like while its feet were like flower vases, with three large, sickle-shaped claws coming out of the front and sides. Its left arm was covered by the sleeve of its coat/robe and its right was bare, showing off a black arm that ended in a hand with five sharp, white claws. Out of its left shoulder a smaller third arm had broken through the coat/robe. This third arm was entirely black. Stranger still was its face, which was completely black except for a single large white spot that housed its only eye. This eye had a very humane quality to it.

After it had taken the data offered to it by the black knight, Alphamon, it breathed a sigh of relief. Its eye narrowed in concentration as it took something out of the ball of data. What it took out began to materialize as two digi-eggs. One was Duftmon's, and the other appeared to be Beelzemon's. The eggs shot off into the sky to be reborn.

It breathed out another sigh before turning to the dumbstruck Tamers. It spoke to them in a voice of absolute kindness, in a voice that sounded so familiar to them. _"Hello children,"_

* * *

**Arc 1 end**

**To be continued as: Digimon Chaos Downfall**

**Read on**


End file.
